


One Should Always Be Careful of Books

by Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins/pseuds/Lady_Lannie_Queen_of_Goblins
Summary: Sarah is spending every moment she can at the library, trying to finish her thesis, but the new Librarian has other plans in mind for her...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is darker and more graphic than my previous works. I hadn't planned on that, but it just kinda happened. So far people have enjoyed it and asked that I continue so I will, but be warned this is not linked to the rest of my stories and has a completely different feel to it. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jareth, (wish I did) Sarah, or any other character from Labyrinth. They belong to Henson and everyone responsible for creating the movie. I write this solely for entertainment and stress relief.

Sarah Williams hurried up the stair case of the university's library. Her bag was filled with her books, notes, and various reference material she had collected for her thesis. As she entered the building she passed Mrs. White, the Librarian. Sarah smiled at her and said a quiet hello which just earned her a glare.

Sarah shrugged and went to find a table. She couldn't understand how anyone could work at a library and be so unhappy. Every time she saw Mrs. White, Sarah tried to always smile and greet her, but the woman seemed to go out of her way to be nasty. She shook her head as she placed her bag on the table and pulled out her chair. If she were able to spend all day long at a .ibrary or book store, she certainly wouldn't be a cranky old hag like that. Sarah loved the library, mostly she loved the books in it. When she was younger she used to be at the library almost daily checking out a new book. The librarian in her home town used to pick at her saying she would read the whole collection in a couple months.

She smiled fondly as she thought of Mrs. Johnson. That was what a librarian was supposed to be like. A cheerful person with a love for books and knowledge. Mrs. Johnson always had new books to recommend for Sarah and never hesitated to discuss the contents of a recently finished one with Sarah. Unlike Mrs. White, who seemed to loathe the books almost as much as she detested the students. Sarah was so glad she never needed to ask Mrs. White for help with anything. The one time she had seen a student ask her where a certain book could be located, Mrs. White had nearly bitten the girl's head off. She was constantly grumbling about kids not knowing the coding system or screaming for them to be quiet. If it wasn't the quietest place on campus, Sarah would study somewhere else just to avoid her.

Sighing heavily, Sarah pulled out her books and got to work. She was running out of time and she still had a lot of work to do before she was ready to hand in her thesis. She buried herself in her school books and ignored everyone else in the room, including the nasty Mrs. White, who actually liked Sarah, even if she didn't show it. Sarah was the only student she saw on a regular basis that didn't make any noise and she actually knew the coding system for the books. Mrs. White had been impressed the first time she saw the girl use the card catalog and then go straight to the book she needed. Sarah also returned her books when she was finished and in their proper places too. All the others tossed the books on the return cart for Mrs. White to deal with.

Sarah was so engrossed in her work, she never even noticed Mrs. White showing a man around the building. He was going to be the new librarian. Mrs. White had decided, or rather the college had decided for her, that it was time to retire. Mrs. White didn't like their choice for a replacement one bit. She could already see the chaos that would ensue with him there. He was tall, young, and extremely handsome. Everywhere they went, there were giggles and whispers from the female students. Mrs. White gave up telling them no talking after the first hour. The only student that didn't make a fuss over her replacement was Sarah. Mrs. White almost smiled when they walked by her table and no a sound could be heard other than the turning of a page or the furious dragging of the lead across the page as the girl scribbled notes.

"Who is that?" He replacement asked quietly as he studied the girl from behind.

Mrs. White glanced up at him and shook her head. "You're here to work, not flirt with the students." She scolded. "And I ask that you leave Miss Williams alone. She is the best student I've ever seen come through here. She's always quiet and knows this library almost as well as I do. I never have to clean up after her."

"Williams you say..." He smirked. "Well, I will certainly keep an eye on her. It's rare to see a student so engrossed in their work."

Mrs. White shook her head and led him away from Sarah. She was beginning to get a bad feeling about leaving him in her library. Luckily the University was letting her have some say in if he got the job or not. They wanted to be sure her replacement was qualified for the job so he was to be her assistant for the next month. If there were no concerns he would take over for her. Mrs. White was determined to watch him like a hawk. Any thing he did wrong she would see and report to the board of directors. "Now that you've gotten the lay out I suggest you get to work. There are carts of books that need to be returned to their proper places. The returned books need to be scanned in and student accounts updated. Late fees need to be issued and then you can dust all the book shelves."

"Yes, yes of course. I will handle everything." He told her with a smile. "You just relax and start planning your retirement."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Hours later, Sarah stood and stretched. Her back ached from sitting for so long and her stomach was grumbling loudly at her. Deciding that she wasn't going to get much else done on an empty stomach, Sarah packed her bag and headed out for food. She made her way to the cafeteria and filled her tray with the healthiest things she could find. The school had decent food, but most of it wasn't the best for you. Not long after she sat down to eat, her friends Tammi and Dani joined her. "Hey, Sarah," Dani said as she grabbed one of the apple slices from Sarah's tray.

"He guys." Sarah greeted them with a smile.

"Have you heard the news, Sarah?" Tammi asked as she covered her french fries in ketchup.

"What news?" Sarah asked as she poured the french dressing over her salad.

"That old hag at the library is finally retiring." Tammi grinned before stuffing her mouth with fries.

"Mrs. White?" Sarah couldn't believe it. "She's leaving?"

"Yea, apparently the board of directors told her to retire or they would fire her," Dani explained. "Guess they got tired of her chasing students out of the library for talking."

Sarah ate her salad quietly. While she wasn't fond of Mrs. White, it would be odd not seeing her there. "Who's going to take care of the library now?" Sarah asked.

"I hear they hired a new guy to take her place," Dani stated.

"You heard right," Tammi smirked. "I saw the old hag giving him the grand tour earlier and man oh man is he fine. I see myself doing a lot of studying at the library in the near future."

"They hired a guy?" Sarah had never seen a male librarian before.

"Yeah, about time too. This place needs something to look at other than the old statues and paintings of old guys. Even most of the teachers here are female." Tammi commented.

"Yea and the few men there are aren't much to look at," Dani added. She then turned to Tammi. "So tell us about the new guy. You said he was fine."

"Oh, he is at that." Tammi lifted her glass of soda to her mouth and slowly sucked on the straw. "It's like he stepped right out of one of those musty old books. He's perfection brought to life and he even has a British accent."

"He's British?" Sarah's stomach was suddenly in a knot. "What exactly did he look like?"

"Let's see, he's tall, very thin, blonde hair, and a god given ass." Tammi was practically drooling just thinking about him.

"Was his hair long and wild?" Sarah questioned.

"No, no. He's not a rocker or hippie. He was clean cut, pale skin, a gold ring in one ear. Oh, and he wore glasses."

"Like sun glasses?" Dani asked.

"No, I mean actual I need these to see glasses and man did he make them look good," Tammi replied.

Sarah nearly sighed with relief at Tammi's description. Every time she came across a blonde with a British accent, part of her feared it was him. She knew it was silly. She hadn't seen him in years. The only thing that kept her from believing it was all just a dream was her continued contact with her friends Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus. They assured her that she a Toby were safe from the Goblin King, but she still feared that he would come for her. She dreamt of him often and they weren't always horrible dreams. In fact, most were pleasant and very graphic, though she would never admit to anyone that she was having hot and steamy fantasies about the Goblin King.

"Sarah." Dani waved her hand in front of the girl's face. "Ground control to Sarah."

"What?" Sarah looked up as she was pulled from her thoughts. "Sorry I was just thinking."

"Obviously. You ignored us for a good five minutes." Tammi teased as she opened her cup of pudding.   
"So what had you so deep in thought that you'd ignore your best friends?"

"Nothing, I was just going over all the things I still have to do." Sarah stood and dumped her tray. "I need to get back to work on my thesis."

"Sarah you're going to put yourself in an early grave if you keep stressing over that thing," Dani warned.

"Yeah, when's the last time you took a night off?" Tammi asked.

"I can relax one this is done," Sarah told them as she grabbed her bag. "I don't have a lot of time left."

"Just don't forget about the party on Saturday," Dani called after her. "You promised you'd be there!"

"I will!" Sarah called over her shoulder before heading out the door and returning to the library.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

As Sarah made her way inside to find a table, she didn't see him watching her from the second floor. His eyes practically glowed with delight as he placed the books he was carrying back on the shelf. "There you are Precious thing." He smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this immensely."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah sat the table with five books open and papers scattered all over. The library was pretty much empty other than a few students trying to cram last minute for exams, but Sarah didn't notice. With each passing hour, she filled more and more pages with writing and covered the pages with sticky notes to remind her to add or edit something or simply to record where she got a certain piece of information so she could give the proper credit at the end. Several of the younger students walked by her and shook their heads while others whispered about her and walked away.

It didn't bother Sarah. She knew she didn't fit in and probably never would. Unlike her classmates, she actually came to the University to learn and get her degree. Parties, sports events, and even dating were things she just didn't have time for at the moment. Those things could come after she got her education and had a good-paying job. The fact that her best friends and roommates, Tammi and Dani, managed to drag her out to any social event was impressive. Although she was secretly dreading the party on Saturday. Sarah hated the frat parties. It was always the same. College kids, most of them underage, getting drunk, puking all over and being very loud and annoying. It wasn't Sarah's idea of a fun Saturday night.

Sighing, Sarah put her pencil down, sat back in her chair, and stretched her arms over her head. She turned side to side and twisted her neck around to work out the kinks. The worst part of sitting for hours was the cramps in her muscles. Glancing at her watch she noticed it was almost 5. Normally the library closed at 6, but with it being exam time they extended their hours for the students. Deciding a bathroom break was needed, she grabbed her purse and headed to the ladies room. She wasn't worried about leaving the rest of her stuff. No one would want her books or notes. Plus Mrs. White watched everyone like a hawk so nothing got by her.

Sarah relieved herself, washed her hands, splashed cold water on her face, and then got a drink from the water fountain near the bathroom. When she returned to her table she felt more awake and refreshed. Her good mood greatly lessened when she saw who was standing by her table looking over her notes. Frowning, Sarah closed her eyes and groaned as Jason, aka The Duke, read over her notes and scratched his head. She was certain he didn't understand a single thing written there. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and pulled the chair away from the table. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hey, Sarah. I thought this was your table from all the mumbo jumbo." Jason replied.

"Mumbo jumbo?" Sarah shook her head as she sat down. "Nice technical terms Jason."

"Please Sarah, call me Duke," Jason said as he sat on the edge of the table.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She didn't know if he thought he was John Wayne, the Duke of Earl, or the thin white Duke, but it was obvious that he was none of them and Sarah refused to play into his delusion. "If you don't need anything, Jason," she made sure to use his real name, "I really need to get back to work."

"I hear you. I won't bother you long. I was just wondering if you're going to the party at the Pike house on Saturday?"

Sarah groaned internally. She didn't want to be stuck at a party with the self-proclaimed Duke. "I don't know. I have a lot of work to do."

"Your roomies say you promised to go," Jason said as he leaned closer. He ran his hand up her arm slowly. "I was thinking we could spend a little time together. I know a nice quiet place where we could be alone."

Pulling her arm away from his hand, she moved as far away as she could with out tipping her chair over. "No thanks. If I go the party I'll be with Tammi and Dani all night. I'd only be going for them."

"And what are you going to do if they get dates? Surely you wouldn't want to be the third or in this case fifth wheel." Jason moved and took her hand in his. "I'll keep you company."

Sarah tried to pull her hand away, but Jason held tight. "Let go!" She almost yelled as she struggled to get her hand away from him.

"Not until you give me your word that you'll be at the party," Jason smirked.

Before she could respond, Jason's hand was yanked away from hers as someone grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "I believe the lady asked you to release her." The man said firmly with a very obvious British accent.

"And just who are you?" Jason demanded as he tried to pull free.

"I'm the new Librarian." The man answered. "You're disturbing Miss Williams who was working very hard. Now if you insist on continuing to be a nuisance I must ask you to leave." He let go of Jason's arm, but not before he gave it one final twist.

"I wasn't hurting her," Jason argued.

The Librarian looked to Sarah with a raised eyebrow. Sarah stared at him, unsure of what to say or do. Tammi hadn't been exaggerating at all. He was perfection. His dirty blonde hair was short and neat. It had some wave to it but not a single hair was out of place. As he adjusted his silver wire frame glasses with one hand, Sarah couldn't help but think that she'd never seen anyone make glasses look so hot before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by him asking, "Was this..." He hesitated and looked at Jason with disdain as he searched for the right word, "boy, bothering you?"

Blinking several times, Sarah swallowed to try and moisten her suddenly dry mouth. "Uh.. yeah actually he was."

"Oh come on Sarah." Jason pleaded. "Look we were just having a friendly chat." Jason tried to explain himself.

"Friendly chat?" The Librarian questioned. "I wasn't aware chatting, of any variety, involved physical contact. Perhaps you and I should have a friendly chat and allow Miss Williams to return to her work."

Jason shook his head and started walking away. "No, that's alright. I gotta get going." He stopped a few feet away and turned back to address Sarah. "I'll see you at the party beautiful." He winked at her and then hurried out of the building.

Sarah glared at his back and then groaned in frustration as she turned back to her work. She quickly re-stacked the pages that Jason has scattered about while she was away from the table. "Stupid jock." She muttered under her breath.

Hearing an amused chuckle, she looked up to see the librarian still standing by her. She studied his face as he stared at the direction of Jason's hasty exit. He was clean shaved and his skin looked incredibly soft and tempting. She could almost imagine what it would feel like against her fingers. Sarah ducked her head, slightly embarrassed when he turned his head and caught her staring. "I do hope I was able to intervene before he harmed you."

"Yeah, you did. I'm fine. Thanks." Sarah gave him a soft smile and watched as he reached his hand towards hers.

"May I?" He asked when his hand was inches from hers. Sarah wasn't sure what he was doing but found herself nodding her consent. Gently he lifted her arm towards his face and pushed the sleeve of her light blue sweater away from her wrist. He examined it carefully before giving her an approving grin. "No bruising to be seen. I was worried he may have blemished your delicate skin."

He didn't let go of her arm, but Sarah didn't mind. She was gazing into his sapphire eyes. The pupils were two different sizes and Sarah couldn't help but feel she had seen them somewhere before. In fact, he seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't say why. Before she could think about it too much, the angry voice of Mrs. White filled her ears. "Mr. Kingsley, what on Earth do you think you are doing?"

The man, who Mrs. White called Kingsley, released Sarah's hand and turned to face the now fuming librarian. "I was simply offering Miss Williams my assistance. There was a nasty young hooligan bothering her and I wanted to ensure she was alright."

Mrs. White looked to Sarah, who was staring at her arm where his warm hand had just touched her skin. "Are you alright Miss Williams?"

Looking up, Sarah nodded. "Yes, Mrs. White. As Mr. Kingsley said I was being bothered by Jason. He started to get aggressive and grabbed my arm. Mr. Kingsley came to my aid and got him to leave. He was just checking to make sure I didn't have any bruises from Jason grabbing me."

"I see." Mrs. White eyed her replacement suspiciously. "Very well then. If all is well, let's allow Miss Williams to return to her studies. I'm sure you have other things to do."

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, I have a couple rather important things to attend to." He looked back to Sarah and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright and that I could come to your aid. If you need further assistance, please don't hesitate to call for me." He gave her a slight bow and walked away.

Sarah watched him leave, her eyes wandered over his lean figure. The black turtle neck and tan blazer he wore hid the exact structure of his upper body, but his tight slacks showed off the physique of his legs very well. Sarah almost wished the blazer wasn't so long so she could see if Tammi was also right about his ass. She grinned as she looked back at her books. She felt a little silly for ogling the new librarian and tried to return her focus to her thesis instead of the attractive man that had just rescued her from the evil jock.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Jason entered his dorm room and tossed his jacket down. "What the hell was up with that guy?" He asked the seemingly empty room. As he made his way to his small room, he didn't notice several pairs of eyes watching his every move. Nor did he hear the giggles when he entered his dark room and closed the door.

"If you value your pathetic life, you'll stay away from her." A deep voice filled his room.

He turned the light on in a panic and nearly ran at the sight he saw. Sitting on his bed in full battle armor was a very intimidating figure. His wild blonde hair framed his face like a halo, but the grin on his face was far from angelic. "Who...who are you?" Jason asked as he backed away until his back collided with the wall.

"Someone you do not wish to anger." The Goblin King stated coldly as he stood. "I warn you only this once, stay away from Sarah. She is under my protection. Any further attempt to insert yourself into any part of her life will be dealt with accordingly. Should you touch her again..." He paused and tilted his head with a smirk. "Well I may be forced to remove that part of your body and insert it somewhere you won't find very pleasant." Taking a step towards the boy, Jareth placed his hands on his hips. "Have I made myself clear?"

Jason fell to the floor. "Yes." he squeaked.

"Good." Jareth turned and walked away. Stopping at the window, he turned back to the shaking pile on the floor. "Oh and should you attempt to tell Sarah or anyone else about our little chat, you'll find yourself in the bog of eternal stench. As a reminder, I believe I shall leave a few goblins with you."

"Gob...goblins?"

"Yes, they are certain to find you very entertaining." Jareth laughed evilly and then changed into an owl and flew out the window.

Jason looked around nervously as he heard voices fill the room. "Hello?"

When the voices grew louder and things began to fly around the room, he hid in his closet for the next hour, praying it was just a bad dream.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Sarah sat with her head leaning against her hand. She was beginning to feel tired and try as she might fighting off sleep was getting harder and harder. She shook her head, trying to shake herself awake. Yawning, she felt her eyes closing and was unable to stop her head from slowly coming to rest on the table.

_Sarah sat up and found she was still in the library. It was dark outside and only a few lights were on in the building. Sarah glanced at her watch to find it now had 13 hours instead of twelve. Groaning, she stood and looked around. "Where are you?" She called out. She knew she had to be dreaming. There was always a sign to tell her it was a dream. 13 hours on a clock, suddenly finding herself in a fancy dress, waking up in the Oubliette or the tunnels, or the sickening smell of peaches._

_Jareth stepped out from behind a bookshelf. "Hello, Precious." He grinned._

_"Why are you here?" Sarah demanded._

_"Why, to see you, my pet."_

_"I'm not your pet Jareth."_

_"No?" He asked with raised eyebrow. "Such a pity." He shook his head. "I had planned on giving my sweet pet a delightful treat." He moved closer and walked around her, circling her as a predator circled his prey._

_"You have nothing I want." She said defiantly._

_"Oh, I don't?" He smirked as he moved closer, his hand ghosting across her back and arms. "You're certain of that?"_

_"Yes." She said weakly._

_"Shall I prove you wrong?" He stopped right in front of her and caressed her cheek with his gloved hand. "Shall I make you beg for it?"_

_Sarah swallowed, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. She could feel his eyes travel up and down her body, just as they had done so many nights before. She felt the heat of his body as he moved closer, nearly embracing her as he moved to place his mouth by her ear. "Don't..."_

_"Don't what?" He whispered. She whimpered softly as he nipped her ear with his sharp teeth. "What's wrong Sarah? Normally you're so willing to play my game. Are you worried about our current location? I promise there's no one else here."_

_"That's not the issue." She responded._

_Jareth pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Could it be you'd prefer me to be someone else?" He frowned and studied her face, looking for a sign that that might be the case._

_"What? No, I don't... I mean... That's not what I'm talking about."_

_He smiled at how flustered she became. "Would you rather I read to you? I'm sure there are some delightful stories in this place." He stepped away and walked to one of the rows of books. He pulled one from the shelf and opened it. "I remember this one. It's a good one. You used to love acting out your stories at the park. I admit I'd love to see you act out a few things from this book."_

_"What is it?" Sarah asked as the curiosity got the better of her._

_"It's called The Story of O." He answered as he continued to flip pages. "Yes, I believe you would be a marvelous O."_

_He closed the book and sat it on the table. "I'd love to see you in just an owl mask, offering me your leash and your body. Though I'd prefer that the leash is around your neck. I wouldn't want to harm your sensitive labia like they do in the book."_

_Sarah felt herself start to get warm from his suggestion. She could see the feral look in his eyes as he imagined seeing her like that. Feeling her knees growing weak from his intense stares, she sat on the edge of the table. "Why am I not surprised that you've read such a book?"_

_"You haven't?" He moved with immense speed to stand in front of her once again. "You really should Precious. You might find you enjoy the idea of many of the things in this book. I'd happily help you act them out."_

_"I'm sure you would."_

_He placed his hands on the table on each side of her and leaned closer, his face inches from hers. "Tell me it doesn't excite you even a little. The idea of being my pet, doing as I ask and being rewarded for your obedience."_

_"Not at all." She whispered._

_"Just imagine it, Sarah. Being naked before me, a soft fur lined collar caressing your neck. The leash resting in my hand as I run my fingers over your delicate skin." Jareth rubbed his nose against hers and closed his eyes as he imagined it. "Your soft breast exposed and there for the taking. I could rub them or suckle them, making you moan. Pulling your leash tight, I could have you bend over this table and use my riding crop on you. Slapping your firm little ass with it. Your cries only turning me on more and more and the sight of your rosy cheeks making me want you."_

_Sarah tried not squirm as the images of what he was describing started to make her warm and wet. She gripped the side of the table with both hands. "You think I'd enjoy that?"_

_Jareth opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I think there are many things I could do that you would enjoy dearest." He kissed and nibbled her jaw gently as one hand rubbed up her thigh. "I think what would excite you most of all though," he paused to kiss her softly. "Is the idea of doing all the things I do to you, to me."_

_Sarah let herself be pushed back on the table as he climbed over her, his hands roaming her body as his lips moved over hers. She soon found her hands tangled in his already messy hair as she pulled him closer. Wrapping one leg around his lean frame, she moaned into his mouth as the kiss became more heated. One hand slid under her sweater and cupped her breast, squeezing it firmly._

_"Sarah." Her name was a purr from his lips. "Sarah." Each time he said it she felt herself let go more and more. "Sarah." His voice seemed to echo in her ears. "Miss Williams."_

"Miss Williams." She felt herself being shaken. "Miss Williams wake up."

She sat up with a start and looked around frantically. She was breathing heavily and the memories of her dream still had her feeling rather warm. "What?"

"You fell asleep, Miss Williams." A deep male voice said softly.

Sarah looked over to see Mr. Kingsley standing by her, his hand on her shoulder. "I fell asleep?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "You must have been having quite a dream. You were calling out for someone in your sleep."

"What?" Sarah panicked. "Who?"

"All I heard was Jar," Kingsley answered. "Someone important to you?"

Sarah stood and turned her back to him. "Not particularly."

"Do you remember your dream?"

"I don't remember anything." She fibbed. "I should probably get going. I have class in the morning." She stated as she started to pack her things into her bag. In her rush, she knocked several books on the floor and her papers scattered everywhere. "Oh no."

As she bent to pick them up, a hand appeared in front of her. She looked to see Mr. Kingsley offering his hand to her. "Here, allow me to get them. It's obvious you're flustered from the dream you don't remember." He smirked. "I wasn't going to ask you to share it with me."

Sarah shook her head and laughed lightly. "Sorry, I just get lost in my dreams sometimes." She took his hand and let him help her to her feet.

"Nothing wrong with that." He smiled. She watched as he bent to collect her things and she couldn't take her eyes off him. There was something almost graceful about the way he knelt with one foot resting under his bottom, the other bent at the knee. "I believe that dreams can show us our greatest desires, the things we would never admit that we truly want."

Sarah bit her lip at the thought of her dreams showing her greatest desires. "God I hope not." She muttered.

"What was that?" Kingsley asked as he looked up at her.

"Oh, nothing." She shook her head and took the papers he offered her. Placing them in her back pack she stole another glance at the handsome librarian. It was odd seeing such a young man as a member of the school staff. Not that he was her age or anything. He appeared to be in his mid to late 30's, but he was the youngest faculty member she had seen since she'd been at the University. The small golden ring in his ear was even more out of place than he was. "I'm surprised they let you wear that."

"What's that?" He asked as he stood, handing her the last of her papers.

"Your earring. I figured they would be against a guy wearing a piercing." Sarah explained. "Figured they might be afraid your gay or something."

He laughed and grinned from ear to ear. Sarah found herself smiling at his laugh. It filled her with a feeling of joy and calmness. "Oh, I don't think they worry about that. In fact, Mrs. White fears I may be trying to bed all the female students."

"What?" She ducked her head blushing. "That seems a bit judgmental."

"Yes it is, but sadly it's something I've come to expect from most of the staff here. I admit I am guilty of being a shameless flirt at times, so forgive me if I say something that makes you feel uncomfortable. I would never wish to do that." Kingsley said as he pushed the chair in for her.

"Well, I can honestly say you've been a perfect gentleman to me. You even came to my rescue earlier." Sarah told him.

"Glad to hear it milady." He bowed gracefully before her.

Sarah chuckled at his antics and tossed her bag over her shoulder. "I'm glad you're going to be the new librarian. It'll be odd not seeing Mrs. White and though she's usually rude and nasty I have to admit I will miss her. But it will be nice to see a smiling face here."

"I appreciate your words of welcome. I always loved books and being in the library always felt like home."

Sarah nodded and headed towards the exit. "I should get going but I'll..." She stopped when she spotted a certain book on the shelf.

"You'll what?" Kingsley asked as he watched her pull the book from the shelf.

"Oh, I was going to say I'll be back tomorrow."

He walked over and looked at the book she had grabbed. "Find something interesting?"

"A...uh, a friend recommended this book to me." She said quietly. "Have you read it?"

He looked at the cover. "The Story of O... No can't say that I have. What's it about?"

"I uh don't really know honestly." She shook her head. "I guess I'll have to find out."

"Well, I'll happily check it out to you, right after I call security."

"Security?" Sarah looked at him dumbfounded.

"It's late and I'm not letting you leave with out an escort. Especially after what happened earlier. I refuse to take a chance of you facing that hooligan on your way home." He explained.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Sarah followed him to the check out counter and after he called security, he scanned the book and checked it out to her. They chatted quietly until the security guard arrived to escort her to her dorm. "Thanks again Mr. Kingsley. I'll see you tomorrow."

"My pleasure Miss Williams. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Enjoy the book." He smiled and waved to her as she left with her escort. Sitting in the golf cart, she waved one last time before being driven to her dorm. He waved until she was out of sight. "See you tomorrow, my pet." He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah sat on her bed reading the book she had checked out from the library. It wasn't something she would normally read and she wasn't enjoying it like her usual reading material, but there was something about it that had her continuing it. The book was about a girl named O who's lover takes her to a chateau for training. The training she was undergoing was basically how to be submissive to a man. She's chained to walls, whipped, expected to use her mouth to please the men, allow them to use her how they see fit and remain silent while keeping her eyes lowered.

Normally something like this would appall Sarah. The women in the book are made into slaves and treated as less than human. Yet she kept reading. In the back of her mind, she could still hear Jareth's voice. "Imagine it, Sarah." And imagine it she did. She could picture herself with him doing certain things that were mentioned in the book. She knew the Jareth in her dreams wouldn't be cruel like the men in the book. He wouldn't whip her till she bled or was in tears. No, she envisioned him smacking her a few times, not even with his full strength, and then caressing or kissing the area. Sarah found herself feeling warm at the thought of acting out the things in the book, but in a more loving and romantic way.

"What the hell am I doing." She asked herself. Closing the book, Sarah placed it on the nightstand. "When did I start wanting to have these fantasies?" Shaking her head, Sarah tried to think of something else, anything else. The first thing that popped in her head was Mr. Kingsley. She smiled slightly remembering how kind he had been to her. He had saved her from Jason, woken her when she fell asleep, and even called security to ensure she made it back to her dorm safely. Even though they had just met, something felt extremely familiar about him.

Sighing, Sarah turned off the light and pulled the covers over herself. She stared at the ceiling for a long time, her brain jumping from one topic to another. She thought about her thesis, she had a little more than 2 weeks to get her proposal ready and prepare her presentation. She knew she'd have it done and ready long before that. It was nearly ready now. From there her mind decided that taking a few days off wouldn't be a bad thing. She could finish reading the Story of O and go with her room mates to the party on Saturday. She knew she had promised to go, but knowing Jason would be there, made her dread it even more. As her tired mind began to drift off to sleep, her thoughts had returned to the Goblin King.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

_Sarah sat up and looked around. She was in an unfamiliar place, dressed in her pajamas. The stone walls almost sparkled and there were golden chains on the wall. Sarah felt certain she was somewhere in the Labyrinth. She stood and looked around. "Jareth?"_

_She felt him before she saw him. He embraced her from behind, his hands around her waist and his mouth by her ear. "Hello, Precious." he purred. He nuzzled her neck and Sarah felt herself begin to relax in his arms. "Are you enjoying the book?"_

_She shook her head. "Not exactly something I enjoy."_

_"So I take it you wouldn't want me to chain you to the wall and pleasure you?" he asked as he kissed her neck._

_"I'm not nor will I ever be your slave," Sarah replied as she pulled away from his embrace and turned to face him. "I won't give you power over me."_

_Jareth smirked. "I never asked you to Precious. And I would never expect you to be a slave. I simply want your permission to play. You would still have all the power."_

_"Yeah right." She scoffed. "How much power would I really have naked and chained to a wall?"_

_"All of it." Jareth moved closer and suddenly there were golden bracelets in his hand similar to the ones mentioned in the book. "I'm not forcing you to do anything or to wear theses." He held them up for her to see. "It would be done with your consent, which you can resend at any time. Say the word and I stop. If I do something you find displeasing, say so and it stops. I act only with your consent. How much more power do you want Precious?"_

_He took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. "So I wouldn't be your slave?" She asked as she looked into his dark, lust filled eyes._

_"I already told you, I'm your slave Sarah. I always will be. You have but to ask and I shall give it to you." He caressed her wrist gently and placed one of the bracelets on her arm. He held his hand out, waiting for her to give him her other arm. She hesitated a moment and then allowed him to place the other bracelet on her wrist. He kissed her wrist around the bracelet, allowing his sharp teeth to gently graze the sensitive flesh. Releasing her arm, he stepped over to the chain hanging on the wall and grinned at her._

_Feeling bolder than normal, Sarah approached him carefully and held one hand out towards the wall. "It's over when I say it is?"_

_"Say the word and I stop, the chains disappear and I kneel before you," Jareth whispered. Giving him a slight nod, Sarah held both hands up over her head and allowed him to attach the chain to the bracelets. She leaned her back against the wall and watched him as he took a step back and let his eyes roam hungrily over her body. He snapped his fingers and she felt a sudden chill as her clothes vanished. "So beautiful Sarah-mine." He murmured as he licked his lips._

_"What? No collar?" She said teasingly, remembering the words he had spoken in her previous fantasy._

_"Only if you wish it, though I love the idea of it." He stepped closer and ran one gloved finger down her neck, the leather barely caressing the skin. "How about it Precious? Shall I give you a fur lined collar?" She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. He snapped his fingers again and she felt something wrap around her neck. It was warm and soft. The collar was wrapped snugly around her throat, but not tight enough to choke her. In fact, it was similar to the feel of a turtle neck sweater._

_"Is it as pleasing a sight as you thought it would be?" She asked._

_Jareth chuckled and leaned over her, one hand against the wall, the other playing with the collar. "Even more than I imagined, my pet." He grabbed the D-ring and used it to pull her to him. "How do you feel? Do you feel powerless, like a little slave? Or do you feel in complete control?"_

_Her answer was her mouth pressed against his, her tongue brushing against his lips seeking entrance. He gladly opened his mouth to her as he wrapped one arm around her waist. As she explored the warm, wet cavern of his mouth, she truly did feel in control. She couldn't believe it, but she felt powerful, even being completely naked and chained to a wall. She moaned into his mouth as his hands explored her naked flesh. The feel of the leather of his gloves excited her and she began to feel a warmth spread throughout her body. "Jareth..." His name fell from her lips as she turned her head, breaking the kiss when his fingers ghosted over her nipples._

_"Yes, pet?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck, his lips leaving warm kisses on her shoulder._

_"Jareth..." She continued moaning his name as his hands caressed, teased, and squeezed her breasts._

_"You have to tell me what you want Sarah." He whispered in her ear. "Otherwise I'll do as I wish." He pinched her already hard nipples between his fingers and nibbled on her earlobe as she cried out._

_"Gloves." She managed to say between her moans._

_"What about them?" He asked teasingly. He knew what she was wanting, but he was going to make her say it._

_"Off." She answered between her heavy breaths._

_He pulled his hands away from her breasts and took a step back. "Not enjoying that dearest?" He questioned as he tilted his head at her._

_Taking a moment to catch her breath, Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, I want you to take your gloves off." When she opened her eyes and met his gaze, her emerald eyes were dark and lust filled, much like his own. "I want to feel your bare hands."_

_With a Cheshire cat grin on his face, Jareth slowly removed his gloves, dropping them to the floor as he did. Taking a step forward, he reached his hands over her head and interlaced them with her hands. Giving her hands a gentle squeeze, he kissed her tenderly. Letting go of her hands, he slowly ran his down her arms as he continued to kiss her. Inch by inch, his hands explored and caressed her arms, shoulders, and back. His hands were soft, yet firm against her skin and his exploration was driving her crazy. Breaking the kiss, he grabbed her ass firmly with both hands and pulled her tightly against his own body. "Gods you drive me crazy Sarah. Can you feel what you do to me, love?"_

_Sarah could indeed feel what he was talking about. His erection was pressed against her bare stomach and even through his clothes, she could tell how aroused he was. Wrapping one of her legs around his slim waist, she pulled him closer to her. "You do the same to me you know." She told him._

_"Do I?" He smirked._

_"Yes." She nodded._

_Kissing her again, he slowly snaked one hand between them and let his fingers slide between her folds. He nearly moaned at how wet she was. He pulled his lips from hers and sighed. "All this moisture, for me?" He teased as his thumb brushed against her clit. "Should I kneel before my mistress and taste her juices?"_

_Sarah's head fell back against the wall as he rubbed her clit in circles. She pulled against the chain as she longed to wrap her arms around him. "Yes!" she cried, praying he wouldn't make her say word for word what she wanted because she was quickly losing the ability to speak in coherent sentences._

_Taking pity on her, Jareth reached up with his free hand and unfastened the chain on one of her hands. Her hand immediately tangled itself in his wild hair and he groaned as she raked her nails across his scalp. He unwrapped her leg from around him and slowly knelt before her. His hands caressed her thighs and she could feel his breath against her stomach. "Sarah..." He whispered her name as he kissed down her stomach._

_Sarah rested her head against the wall as she prepared herself for what she knew was coming, but it didn't. She soon heard the blaring sound of David Bowie's DJ and groaned as she realized her alarm was going off._

After the third chorus of "I'm am a DJ." Sarah reached over and grabbed her phone. She turned off the alarm, dropped the phone on the pillow and rolled over, desperately wanting to return to her dream. Slowly she began to drift back to sleep, but it was short lived.

"Sarah!" Tammi called from the other side of the door as she banged on it. "Sarah, you're going to be late!"

Groaning, Sarah sat up. "Late for what?" She called.

"For class silly," Tammi replied through the door. "I've heard your alarm go off three times already. Are you alright?"

Sarah rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock by her bed. Had she really let the alarm go off three times? Seeing the time, she sighed. Obviously, she had. "I'll be there in a minute Tammi."

"Alright. Shall I pour you some juice?" Her room mate asked.

"Sure, thanks!" Sarah called as she threw the covers off.

As she climbed out of bed, she heard his voice in her head once more. "Should I kneel before my mistress and taste her juices?"

Her face felt warm as she remembered vividly the dream she was having and had wanted so badly to return to. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself. "Since when do dream like that and why about him?" Sure she had had the occasional hot and steamy dream about the Goblin King, but never anything like that.

Glaring at the book beside her bed, she picked it up and tossed it on the table by her bag. "I blame you." She muttered as she started to get dressed.

When she walked into the kitchen, Sarah found Tammi and Dani eating their breakfast with three glasses of juice on the table. "Morning." Dani smiled.

"Morning," Sarah mumbled. She was still feeling exhausted and not at all ready to begin her day.

"You look like crap Sarah," Tammi observed. "What time did you get to sleep?"

"Late." She replied.

"I noticed," Dani stated. "I got up around 2 am to go to the bathroom and your light was still on. What were you doing up so late?"

"Reading," Sarah said before grabbing her glass and downing half of the orange juice.

"Please tell me it wasn't something for your thesis." Tammi pleaded.

Shaking her head, Sarah sat her glass down. "No, it was a book I checked out from the library. Not sure why I got it. Someone told me about it and I happened to see it when I was leaving last night."

"Wow, that's the first I've heard of you reading for fun in a long time. I'm proud." Tammi grinned. "Now we just need to get you a date for Saturday."

Groaning, Sarah glared at her room mate. "I'm seriously reconsidering Saturday."

"Oh no, you don't." Tammi scolded.

"Yeah, you promised Sarah," Dani added.

"Yeah well, that was before you two went and told Jason I would be there." Sarah shivered just thinking about it. "Now he thinks we'll be spending time alone on Saturday." She cringed at the thought.

"Duke's not so bad," Dani stated.

"Sure until you tell him no and he gets aggressive," Sarah said as she grabbed the bagels from the fridge.

"Wait, what?" Tammi stood up. "Did he try something?"

"Tried and failed." Sarah smiled remembering how his arm was twisted by Mr. Kingsley. "He grabbed me by the arm and was refusing to let go until I promised to be at the party."

"What did you do?" Tammi asked as she followed her friend around the kitchen.

"That jerk!" Dani was outraged. "Please tell me you kneed him in the nuts."

Sarah placed her bagel in the toaster and grabbed a plate. "I did nothing."

"What?" Tammi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You did nothing? You let him treat you like that?"

"No, I didn't have a chance to do anything," Sarah smirked. "Can you get me the cream cheese, please?"

"Then what happened?" Dani demanded as she stood to join Tammi in following Sarah around.

Tammi grabbed the cream cheese from the fridge and sat it on the counter. "Come on, tell us what happened."

Sarah leaned against the counter and chuckled. "Fine, if you must know."

"We must. We must." Her room mates said together.

"Mr. Kingsley came to my aid."

"Kingsley?" Dani asked. "Who's that?"

"Wait, is that the new librarian's name?" Tammi began to smile.

"Yes, it is. Mr. Kingsley grabbed Jason by the arm and made him leave." Sarah told them as she grabbed the bagel from the toaster and opened the cream cheese. "Wait why is it orange?"

"Oh, its peach flavored," Tammi replied. "I bought several fruit flavored ones."

Sarah closed it and handed it back to Tammi. "I hate peaches." She made a face. "What else have we got?"

"Blueberry or Strawberry," Tammi told her as she returned the peach flavored cream cheese to the fridge.

"I'll take strawberry."

Tammi handed her the new container of cream cheese and waited for her to continue her story. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What else happened?" Tammi asked.

"Come on Sarah you can't hold out on us," Dani added.

"There's nothing to tell really. He chased Jason off, made sure I was ok, and then Mrs. White came over and scolded him for bothering me."

"Ugh... that old hag. I'll be glad when she's gone." Tammi groaned as she returned to her seat.

"Well, I want to meet this new librarian." Dani smiled. "What do you say we meet at the library at lunch time? Then Sarah can introduce us to her hero."

"It's not like that..." Sarah tried to argue.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tammi grinned. "Plus we need to thank him for looking out for our Sarah."

"Good, then it's agreed." Dani clapped her hands together. "We'll meet there right after class."

Sarah sighed. "Fine."

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Immediately after class, Dani and Tammi found Sarah and drug her to the library. When they entered the building, Tammi and Dani looked for Mr. Kingsley while Sarah looked for a way to escape. "There he is." Tammi pointed to the checkout counter. He was sitting at the counter, his back to them. His blue blazer was draped on the back of the chair and he was in a white turtle neck with a deep blue sweater vest. Sarah wondered if he ever got hot in the many layers of clothes he seemed to like wearing.

"Come on, let's go say hello," Dani said excitedly.

Pulling Sarah by her hands, the two rushed over to where Mr. Kingsley was sitting. "Good afternoon Mr. Kingsley." Tammi and Dani said together.

Looking up, Kingsley smiled at them. "Good afternoon ladies. May I help you with something?"

Dani and Tammi exchanged glances, both grinning at his accent. "Well, we simply wanted to come and thank you for looking after our dear friend and room mate yesterday," Tammi explained.

"Yes, she needs all the help she can get sometimes," Dani added.

"Your room mate?" He questioned.

The girls pushed Sarah, who was trying to stay ducked down behind them, to the front and Sarah blushed a little at being put on the spot. "Uh... hi Mr. Kingsley."

"Miss Williams." Standing, he stepped out from behind the counter, grinned, and bowed his head to her. "Pleasure to see you again. I trust you made it home safely?"

"Yeah, the security guard made sure of that." She replied.

"Good. I'm glad." He continued smiling, his eyes never leaving her. "So these ladies are your room mates?"

"Yes, this is Tammi and this is Dani." Sarah introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you both." He said as he glanced at Tammi and Dani, but soon his eyes returned to Sarah. "It seems like you're in good hands, Miss Williams. You appear to have lots of caring people looking out for you."

"Yes, I do." Sarah looked at her room mates and tried to think of a way to end the conversation before things got awkward.

"Tell me how was the book?" Kingsley asked.

"The book?" Sarah was confused for a moment.

"Yes, the one you checked out last night. I'm dying to hear your thoughts on it." He told her.

"It's not really my type of book. I read about half of it last night, hoping it got better the further I read, but I'm not sure I'll be finishing it."

"Pity. I was hoping you would enjoy it. I do hate when someone finds a book they can't enjoy. I'm sure we can find another that will be to your liking though." He stated as he leaned against the counter.

"Wait, you not enjoy a book?" Tammi looked at the bookworm. "What on Earth did you check out Sarah?"

"I believe it was called The Story of O, correct Miss Williams?" Mr. Kingsley answered for her.

"The Story..." Dani began to chuckled. "Oh, my Sarah. What possessed you to read that?"

Tammi looked at her friend. "You know that book?"

"Oh, I know that book alright." She chuckled. "Can't believe Sarah would ever read it though."

"What is this book about?" Mr. Kingsley asked.

Dani looked from Sarah to Mr. Kingsley and then back to Sarah. "I think I'll let Sarah tell you about it." She grinned. Grabbing Tammi's arm, she pulled her away. "Come on Tammi. We still need to find that book we were talking about."

"What book?" Tammi tried to resist until Dani whispered something in her ear. "Oh! That book." She grinned and waved to Sarah. "Well, see you later Sarah. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kingsley."

"Nice to meet you both." He waved to them and when they were out of sight he turned back to Sarah. "I'm going to take a guess and say this book is about a rather embarrassing subject."

Sarah stared at the floor. "Yeah, not my normal kind of reading material."

He chuckled lightly. "And yet a friend recommended this to you? Was this friend trying to tell you something perhaps?"

"That he's a pervert," Sarah said before she could stop herself.

"Oh, so this friend is male?" Kingsley grinned. "Well, that does explain things a bit."

"It's not like that." Sarah protested as she brushed her hair from her face. "He's not so much a friend as an acquaintance. We met years ago and well... It's complicated."

"A complicated acquaintance that now has you reading dirty books?" He shook his head. "You do know some very interesting people Sarah."

Her head shot up the moment he said her name. "How... How did you know my name?"

"Your room mates called you by name a moment ago." He replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Would you prefer I not call you that?"

"Oh, no sorry. You can call me Sarah, that's fine. I just didn't realize that..." She stopped and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm getting so flustered today." Sarah looked Mr. Kingsley in the eyes as she apologized. "I guess I'm just a little on edge after the weird dreams I've been having."

"Getting lost in your dreams again?" He teased.

"You can say that." Sarah sighed. "I should probably get going. I'm sure you have work to do and I have class soon. Sorry about my room mates. They mean well."

"Not a problem dear Sarah." He stood up straight and held his hand out to her. "I'm sure they simply wanted to say their thanks and see me for themselves. I'm sure there are already rumors all over campus about me." He grinned.

"You're probably right about that." She said as she took his hand and shook it. Before she could pull it away, it raised it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it and then let go.

"Try to not to let the dreams bother you. Sometimes our minds work in strange ways." He told her. "I hope to see you later. Perhaps we can find a more suitable book for you to read."

Nodding Sarah pulled The Story of O from her bag. "Sounds good. Here." She handed the book to him. "I'm not going to finish it, so I might as well return it."

Taking the book from her, he nodded. "I'll check it back in for you."

"Thanks." She gave him a soft smile and waved. "I'll see you later Mr. Kingsley."

"I'll be anxiously awaiting your return." He bowed to her and returned to the check out counter. Before Sarah got too far he called out to her. "Oh, Sarah."

She turned back and saw him walking towards her. "Yes?"

"I almost forgot. Did you lose a bracelet?" He asked.

"A bracelet? No, I didn't. Why?"

"Well, I found this one when I was cleaning up last night." He held it out to her. "It was near your table so I thought perhaps it belonged to you."

Sarah's eyes got wide as she saw a golden bracelet in his hand, identical to the ones Jareth placed on her in her dream. "No, umm..." She was at a loss for words.

"Does it look familiar? Perhaps you know the owner." He said innocently.

"No, no. I don't... If I hear of anyone losing one I'll have them come see you." She said quickly. "I have to go now." She turned and practically ran out of the building.

Kingsley chuckled at her hasty retreat and returned to the desk. He opened a drawer on the desk and tossed the book and bracelet inside, where the promptly vanished. Closing the drawer he returned to work, checking in all the books from the book return drop box.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah hurried out of the library and ran to her dorm. She didn't stop running until she was in her room with the door shut. Her next class was in half an hour, but she didn't care. "This can't be happening." She said to herself as she paced the room. "It's a coincidence. It has to be." She tried to reason. "I saw the book when I went in and Dani probably mentioned something about it to me. That's why the Goblin King in my dream grabbed it and knew the story. My subconscious thought it sounded interesting and used Jareth to tell me to read it because it's not something I would normally read."

Sitting on her bed, Sarah nodded. "Yea that's all it is, my mind is playing tricks on me." She unconsciously rubbed her wrists and then remembered the bracelet. "Maybe I saw it on the floor by the table and dreamt about it. Right?"

She stood and ran to the mirror. "Hoggle! I need you!"

A moment later, Hoggle appeared in the mirror. "Sarah, what is it?"

"Can the Goblin King see or somehow influence my dreams?" She inquired.

"Sarah, are you dreaming of the King?" Hoggle asked looking very concerned. When she nodded, Hoggle made his way through the mirror. "How long has it been going on?"

Sarah sat back on her bed and sighed. "Off and on for years, but nothing like lately so I didn't think much of it. The King in my dreams is nothing like the real one."

"Sarah you know he's a sneaky bastard. You can't assume anything." Hoggle practically scolded as he sat by her. "Now if this has been going on for a while why is it yous just now telling me?"

Sarah turned her head. "The dreams have been kinda personal." She stood and paced the room. "Lately it's been eerie, almost like he's here or really in my dreams. Yesterday he showed up in my dream and we were in the library. Normally when I see him, it's in the Labyrinth, reliving what happened when I was there." She wasn't completely lying. The dreams usually started out like a memory of her run and then things would get hot and heavy. "Now it's almost like my dreams and reality are mixing. He recommended a book and then when I woke the book was on the shelf where he pulled it from."

"In your dreams, does he try and control you or try to gets you to makes a wish?" Hoggle asked.

Shaking her head, Sarah leaned against the wall. "No. We talk, do things together and usually I get woken up. This morning there were these gold bracelets in my dream and a minute ago the librarian had one just like them and asked if it was mine." She explained.

"Bracelet? Was there anything special about it?"

"No, just a plain gold bracelet," Sarah answered.

Hoggle rubbed his chin. "It don't sound likes the King, but ya never know with him." He told her. "Be careful Sarah. If it is him he may be trying to trick you into something."

Nodding, Sarah hugged her friend. "Thanks, Hoggle."

"Don't mention it, Sarah. I just wants you safe."

She nodded and sat beside him. "So it's possible this is all in my head? That I'm imagining it all?"

"Possible," Hoggle replied. "You have been stressed." She nodded and watched him head to the mirror. "I'll see what I can find out on my end. Just watch yourself. Don't go making wishes or nothin'"

"I won't."

"And should you need me..."

Sarah smiled. "I'll call." She watched Hoggle leave and then laid back on the bed. Maybe she just needed a day off. Missing one day of classes wouldn't hurt anything.

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

_Sarah found herself lying on a couch with something firm under her head. Sitting up, she wasn't completely surprised to find it had been Jareth's lap that she was using as a pillow. With a heavy sigh, she faced the Goblin King. “Is this going to happen every time I go to sleep?”_

_“Perhaps.” He replied as he glanced at her over the book he was reading._

_“Where are we?” She asked as she looked around the room. There was a desk covered with papers, several book shelves, the couch they were sitting on, and a large fireplace._

_“My study,” Jareth replied as he continued reading._

_“I never saw your study.” She said cautiously as she moved away from him._

_“Doesn't mean I don't have one.” He continued reading, barely paying her any mind._

_“Why am I here? You seem more interested in your book than me at the moment.” Sarah commented._

_“Well, I was catching up on a bit of reading I've been wanting to do. I do have a very busy schedule, despite what you may think.” He grinned at her as he made eye contact for the first time. “But then I thought you enjoyed our little rendezvous.”_

_“When they were once every month or so, sure. It was a guilty pleasure, but now? Now I can't even nap with out you being here. Tell me Jareth, is this real? Are you really here or are you truly just my imagination?”_

_Jareth sat the book on the table beside him and gave Sarah his full attention. “There's only one way you'll know the answer for certain.”_

_Shaking her head, Sarah laughed. “God, can't you even give me a straight answer in my dreams?”_

_“Precious...”_

_“Stop calling me that!”_

_He smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. After closing his mouth and thinking a moment he finally spoke. “Sarah, I could tell you exactly what you want to hear. I could say its all in your head. None of this is real. Or I could say that I'm really here and that I have been the whole time. Would you believe me no matter which I told you?” He watched her for a moment as she contemplated what he had said. “Tell me, what happens if I really am here? Are you going to wake up, call for me, and give me a piece of your mind? Or are you going to try and banish me with those six little words again?” He almost spat the last part._

_“I'm not calling for you. I don't care if your real or not. You don't have power over me and I'm not about to give you any.”_

_He shrugged. “Then you have your answer, at least the best you'll get from a dream. But know this Sarah, real or not, I'm here because there is a part of you that wishes me to be here.”_

_She stood and shook her head. “No, I refuse to believe that.”_

_“Why? Is it so wrong to want to be here, with me? Even if only in a dream?” Jareth stood and started walking towards her. With each step he took towards her, she took one back until her back hit the wall. He continued forward until he had her pinned against the wall. “I have no power over you. You keep saying it. Then how am I here?” He ran his finger along her jaw. “I've told you all along you're the one in control. So think about it, Sarah. You assume I'm here of my own accord and that I'm after something. I'll admit our little games are fun and I love seeing you in the throes of passion, but what if it's you bringing me here? What if it's you that is pulling me into these dreams? Have you thought of that?”_

_“No, how could I be doing this?” Sarah tried to turn her head, but he grabbed her chin and made her look at him._

_“The same way you would call me to you when you're awake. You wish for it. I wish need not be spoken aloud for it to be granted. If the wish is strong enough, and especially in the case of a girl that was given certain powers, it can be granted. Of course, you'd rather believe that I'm up to something evil than even entertain the idea that you want to see me.”_

_“Even if it's true, which it's not, what good does seeing you in a dream do me? I can't even figure out if you're real or not. Why would I torment myself like this?” Sarah inquired as she stared into his eyes._

_“A very good question Sarah.” He said as he let go of her chin and stepped away. “That is something you have to answer for yourself.” He sat back on the couch and picked up his book. “Here's another one for you to ponder over Sarah. If you are calling me here, why would I continue to allow myself be used to fulfill your fantasies?”_

Sarah sat up with a jolt. She was suddenly wide awake and her heart was racing. “Was that real?” She stood and paced the room. It definitely had been a different dream than her usual ones with the Goblin King. What if it really was him, not just her imagination? Sarah's head was beginning to hurt just thinking about it. With a sigh, she grabbed her purse and headed out to get something to eat. Maybe having a full stomach would help her ability to think.

~*~*~*~///...///~*~*~*~

Hours later, Kingsley sat in the empty library at one of the tables reading. He had finished all the menial labor tasks that Mrs. White had given him and there wasn't a single student in the building, so he had picked up a book and began reading. What was the point of working in a library if you couldn't enjoy a good book now and then? His reading was soon interrupted by Mrs. White. “Are you slacking off?”

With a sigh, he lowered the book. “No I'm trying not to be bored, and before you asked yes everything is done. All the books are checked in and returned to their proper places. I sent out all the over due notices. The book shelves have all been dusted and I even refilled the copy machines and sharpened all the pencils. So since I had nothing else to do I grabbed a book to read.” He explained.

“You really finished everything?” She questioned.

Nodding he stood. “Yes. Now, why don't you head home? It's an hour til closing. I can stay and close up for the night.”

“We keep longer hours this week.” She informed him.

“Only if there are students here to cater to. Since there is no one else here, I will lock up at the usual time.”

Mrs, White nodded. “Very well. If you have everything under control, I shall go home for the evening.”

Kingsley watched as she went to the office and gathered her things. He returned to his chair and went back to reading. He was glad for a quiet evening. As she was leaving, he heard Mrs. White speak to someone at the door. “If you're planning on being here past our normal closing time, please inform Mr. Kingsley so that he can stay here for you. He's planning to lock up at 5 as there is no one else here.”

He groaned hearing her statement. “So much for an early day.” He muttered as he stood.

He stopped when he heard the student's reply. He recognized the voice immediately and began grinning from ear to ear. “It's alright Mrs. White. I just came to check out a book. I won't be here long. Are you leaving?”

“Yes, Mr. Kingsley assures me he can handle it tonight seeing how quiet it is, so I'm heading home.” Mrs. White replied.

Sarah nodded. “Well have a good night.” She said with a smile as she continued into the building. She didn't have to go far before she found Mr. Kingsley. “Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon Sarah.” He said with a bow. “How can I assist you this evening?”

She smiled at his formal greeting and shook her head. “You don't have to bow to me, you know that right?”

He smirked. “True but so far you've smiled every time I've done it, so I've accomplished my goal.”

Sarah nodded. “Alright, I'll give you that.”

“So what can I do for you this evening? I heard you say you were just checking out a book. Do you have one in mind?”

She looked at the rows of books. “Actually no I don't. I wanted to get something to read for fun. Something more my style than the last one I got.”

“So no dirty books.Got it.” Kingsley grinned.

“At least not like that one. I don't mind a book with sex in it as long as its well written and has a good plot.” She replied.

“Hmmm.” He rubbed his chin. “Well, there's the classics like Eugene Onegin, Lady Chatterly's Lover, The Faerie Queen, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Northanger Abbey, Wuthering Heights, Moby Dick, and 1984.” Sarah listened to him name off the books. She had read or heard of a couple of them. The others she would look up later. “If you're looking for something a bit more modern with a bit of a supernatural theme I'd suggest Black Dagger Brotherhood, Anne Rice's vampire books, Lord of the Rings, or any of the many books about Merlin and Arthur. I was actually reading about Merlin a little while ago.”

“Didn't take you for a fan of mythology.”

He shrugged. “I've always had a thing for stories filled with magic. What about you? What do you normally read?”

“A little of everything I guess.” She answered. “I've read most of the classics, Moby Dick, Pride and Prejudice, most things by Shakespeare and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I've read all of the tales by brothers Grimm, and just about any fairy tale I could get my hands on.”

Kingsley nodded. “Were you imagining yourself the Princess waiting for Prince charming to come carry you away?”

“When I was little, perhaps, but not anymore.” Sarah walked over to one of the book shelves and ran her hand along the books.

“So those dreams that you keep getting lost in, they don't involve a handsome Prince?” He asked.

She chuckled a bit and debated telling him. Turning to face him she shook her head. “No not a Prince. There is a King though.”

Sitting on the edge of the table, he laughed. “A Prince isn't good enough, you need the King?”

“I don't know if I need him or not.” She said sadly. “Or if he would even truly want me.”

“Now it sounds as if your talking about a real person, not a fictional character.” He observed. “Is the King in your dreams actually someone you know?”

She shook her head again. “Sorry I was getting lost in my thoughts again. So um... do you have a book recommendation for me?”

He studied her for a moment and then stood. “Well there are so many good ones, it's hard to pick just one.” He walked over to the check out counter and grabbed the book he had been reading. “Why not try this one? I was reading it earlier and I think you might like it.” He held the book out to her and she took it from his hands.

Examining the cover, she read the title. “Through the Eyes of the Wizard.” On the cover was a fierce looking dragon and she nearly dropped the book at what else she saw. The figure facing the dragon was a tall blonde in armor that looked very much like Jareth's. She gripped the book tightly to avoid dropping it. “I don't want to take it if you're still reading it.” She said softly, unable to take her eyes off the figure on the cover.

“It's fine. I can read it when you're done. Besides, I still have to finish the book I have at home. I just picked that up today because I was bored.” Kingsley replied.

Looking up, Sarah met his gaze. “If you're sure. I'd hate to make you wait if this really is a good book.”

“I insist,” Kingsley said as he took the book from her hands. “Now come on and I'll check it out to you. Then you can run off and get started reading.”

“Actually I was going to look for another book or two. I read so fast that it's better to get more than one so I don't have to make multiple trips here.” Sarah explained.

“Then I guess I better limit you to one book at a time.” He smirked.

“Why's that?”

“Gives you a reason to have to come back and see me,” Kingsley answered as he scanned the book and checked it out to her. “If I let you get more than the one I might not see you for several days.” He handed the book back to her and leaned against the counter. “Now you have to come back to see me.”

“What if I come when Mrs. White is here instead of you?” Sarah asked with a teasing grin.

“Then I shall be greatly disappointed.” He frowned. “You wouldn't be that cruel, would you Sarah?”

“Very well, I shall make sure I return the book when you are here, but I want you to have more recommendations for me each time I return a book.” She informed him.

“I believe I can manage that, as long as you're willing to discuss the books with me as you read them. The more I learn about what you like and dislike, the better my recommendations will be.” He held his hand out to her. “Deal?”

With a grin on her face, she took his hand and shook it. “Deal.”

Before she could pull away, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Good. I look forward to hearing all about that book.” He said as he released her hand.

She blushed slightly at his intense gaze and nodded. “Alright. I promise. I'll be back when I'm done with it and I'll tell you all about it.”

“Good.” He grinned. “Well you best be on your way, or I may keep you here all night.”

“What?”

“Discussing books. I mean with so many to choose from we'd be here all night talking about them.” He gave her a mischievous grin. “What did you think I meant?”

“Oh, nothing.” She ducked her head and turned to leave. “I'll uh... see you tomorrow Mr. Kingsley.” She said quickly before dashing out the door.

He stood there and watched her leave, grinning from ear to ear. He did love making her blush and did all flustered. Chuckling, he glanced at the clock. There was still a little more than half an hour to go. He groaned and sat at the check out counter. “Gods time passes so slowly.” He shook his head and sighed. “Oh well, tomorrow I really get to have some fun.” Reaching inside the top drawer, he pulled out a peach and took a large bite, the juices trickling down his chin. Swallowing the luscious fruit, he grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. “Yes, tomorrow the games truly begin.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost midnight by the time Sarah put the book down. As Mr. Kingsley had assured her, it was a very interesting read. It was told from the point of view of another wizard that traveled with the legendary Merlin and how they had helped one another become the best wizards they could be. The narrator was never named, but Sarah felt like he was someone she knew. Maybe it was the cover art that made her think of Jareth, or perhaps it was just her overtired and highly active imagination.

Soon her eyes were growing heavy and she couldn't stop yawning, but she was fighting it with all her might. Part of her was a little afraid to close her eyes. Every time she went to sleep he was there. She still hadn't decided if it was all in her head or if it truly was Jareth. Her last dream had been different and the things he said made her truly wonder. Was she really calling him to her in her dreams? And if so why was he allowing it? Surely he was powerful enough to ignore her if he wanted to.

She thought over everything that had happened, the book being where he pulled it from, the bracelet, the last dream where he seemed more annoyed by her presence than anything. Sarah wanted to reach some sort of decision on what was really going on before succumbing to sleep, but it was a losing battle for her. With one final nod of her head, she slumped back against her pillow and fell fast asleep.

_Sarah found herself once again in Jareth's study, but this time she was alone. She looked around but saw no sign of the Goblin King. The room was quiet and the fire was burning bright. After staring at the dancing flames for a moment, Sarah stood and examined the room. Last time she was too intent on getting answers from Jareth to notice the little things in the room. She read the titles of the books on the shelves. Some were familiar but others weren't. She doubted she would find the history books he had on his shelves in any library Aboveground. She almost laughed when she spotted a worn copy of Through the Wizard's Eyes on the bottom shelf. "Of course he has that book."_

_Stepping over to his desk, she looked through the piles of papers. There were petitions for buildings, requests for supplies, letters from other Kingdoms, and even fan mail to the "beloved Kingy" written in what looked like children's handwriting. Sarah smiled when she found a drawing showing the King slaying a dragon to protect what she could only assume were goblins._

_"I didn't take you for a snoop, Precious," Jareth called from the doorway._

_Looking up, she didn't even jump at the sound of his voice, somehow she knew he was there, watching her. "This is real, isn't it. I'm really in your study and this is really your desk, isn't it?"_

_Sighing, Jareth walked over to her. "You have your answer to that already Sarah. Think what you will but unless you confirm it when you're awake, you'll never truly know for sure"_

_"I'm not calling for you," Sarah replied in a firm voice._

_"Do what you will Sarah, but stop asking me questions you know the answer to," Jareth stated as he stood on the opposite side of his desk. "Find anything of interest?" He questioned as he looked at the papers scattered on his desk._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to make a mess of your desk," Sarah said timidly as she started to straighten the papers._

_Walking around the desk, Jareth took her hands in his. "Leave them, Sarah. It's fine. I need to clean my desk anyway."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Nodding, he pulled her towards the couch. "Come, sit with me."_

_"Alright." Sarah let him lead her to the couch and sat down beside him._

_Jareth smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful Sarah."_

_As he leaned over to steal a kiss, Sarah turned her head and pushed her hand against his chest. "Jareth we need to talk."_

_"Sarah, as I've already told you, I can say anything true or false and there's no way to prove in your dream state that it is or isn't real. If you don't want to call for me that's your choice, but must we waste what little time we have together with pointless questions? We both know it won't be long before you wake up. So why not enjoy ourselves?" Jareth asked as his hand played with her dark hair. "Besides, you never questioned any of this before. Why the concern now?"_

_"Jareth if this is real, I mean if you're really here with me, not just my brain imagining you, then I want to know. Before I thought you were just my hormone-crazed brain dreaming up wild and sexy fantasies. Now I'm fairly certain that you're here, in my dream. If you are I don't want us to just jump each other every night. I want answers."_

_Sighing, Jareth sat back. "Very well. Ask away. It's clear you're going to beat this horse until its dead. I have one request though."_

_"And that is?" Sarah eyed him suspiciously._

_"Before you bombard me with questions I require one kiss and I wish to be comfortable when being interrogated."_

_"And just what do you mean by comfortable?"_

_Jareth grinned. "I simply want to lay back with a comfortable pillow under my head."_

_"That sounds alright," Sarah stated. "Fine. One kiss and you get a pillow." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"Come now Sarah, you call that a kiss?" Jareth sounded almost hurt._

_"You didn't specify the location, duration, or type of kiss," Sarah smirked._

_Chuckling, Jareth nodded. "True Precious. Very well. I'll settle for now, but I will collect a proper kiss from you later." He turned his back to her and laid across the couch, his head resting on her lap._

_"What are you doing?" She asked as she squirmed under him._

_"Making myself comfortable, now do be a good pillow and stop moving."_

_"I'm not a pillow!"_

_"I beg to differ darling. You make a very good pillow." He grinned up at her. "Now what was your first question."_

_Shaking her head, Sarah brushed his hair from his eyes. "Don't get too used to this Goblin boy." She teased. "First I want to know, if I am the one pulling you into my dreams why haven't you stopped it? Surely you're powerful enough to ignore me."_

_"What makes you think I would want to ignore you?" Jareth's voice was serious and his eyes never left hers. "Dreams were the only way I could see you."_

_"You wanted to see me?"_

_"Always." He replied as he reached up to caress her cheek. "I'd watch you all day if I could."_

_"Why? There's nothing special about me. I'm just a human." She argued._

_"Oh, Sarah..." Jareth's lips continued to move, but no sound came out. Sarah felt herself beginning to wake and fought to remain in her dream._

"No, no, no." She mumbled as she rolled over and hugged her pillow. Opening her eyes, she saw it was still dark. "Damn it!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Why did I have to wake up?" She sighed and then felt the painful twinge in her abdomen indicating that her bladder was full. "Figures..."

After emptying the offending organ, Sarah returned to bed hoping to return to her dream and to Jareth. She wanted to know what he had been saying. Sadly the rest of the night was spent tossing and turning and when she did sleep, it was dreamless.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Early the next morning, after opening the library, Kingsley sat at the checkout counter checking in books. He was in a foul mood. His dream had been interrupted and now he had to actually do work. Sighing, he tossed the next book into the returned pile and picked up another. He kept glancing at the door, praying Sarah would walk through it. No such luck though.

As he typed in the identification number on the next book, two students approached the desk. He didn't bother to look up. "May I help you?" He asked as he kept staring at the computer screen.

"Morning Mr. Kingsley," Tammi said cheerfully.

"Morning." Dani smiled.

"Morning girls." He replied in a less than enthused tone.

"We were just wondering if you were going to the Pike party tomorrow?" Tammi inquired.

Kingsley stopped typing and looked up. He then realized it was Sarah's roommates that had greeted him. "I haven't received an invitation to any party."

The girls giggled. "Of course not." Tammi chuckled.

"No one is actually invited to a Pike party, you just show up," Dani explained.

"And am I correct in assuming that it is perfectly normal for faculty to attend these events?" He questioned.

"Of course, but only the cool ones. We wouldn't want someone like Mrs. White to show up." Dani answered.

"Yea, that old hag would call the cops the minute she spotted the kegs," Tammi added.

He chuckled. "Well, that answered my next question. I thank you both for the unofficial invitation and for considering me one of the cool ones, but I must decline. I have other duties I must attend to."

"Sarah will be there," Dani smirked.

He froze. "And just what makes you believe that Miss Williams' attendance would mean something to me?"

"We aren't blind." Tammi shook her head. "We've seen how you look at her and how you act around her."

"I have no idea what you're referring to." He said as he turned back to the screen.

"Of course not," Tammi said as she leaned over the counter. "I mean it's perfectly normal for a guy to jump to his feet the moment he sees a pretty girl, with a grin plastered on his face."

"Or for him to bow formally to her when he greets her," Dani added as she too leaned over the counter.

"I was simply being polite. Miss Williams is in here a lot." He told them.

"So are a lot of students, especially right before exams, but I don't see you bowing and greeting others like you do for Sarah." Dani pointed out.

"Anyway, if you'd like to join us and perhaps pry Sarah from her usual place by the wall, the party is here," Tammi stated as she handed a paper to Mr. Kingsley.

"And you don't even have to feel guilty about bringing her a drink." Dani grinned. "Sarah's legal."

The two giggled and walked off. "So you there Mr. Kingsley!" Tammi called over her shoulder.

He shook his head as he watched them leave. "So much for not being obvious." He said to himself. He read the address and time that was written on the paper. "Perhaps I shall attend this Pike Party. But what does one wear to such an event?"

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Sarah spent all her free time between classes with her nose in a book. She couldn't put it down. Through the Wizard's Eyes was quickly becoming a new favorite. The narrator was witty, a bit egotistical, and had a big heart. She found herself wishing she could find a guy like him in real life. She was glad she was in her room when she got to the part where he had his first steamy encounter with a woman. It was probably the sexiest thing she had ever read. She definitely needed a cold drink after reading it.

By the time her last class started, Sarah was on the last chapter. She couldn't wait for the lecture to end so she could finish the book. Once the teacher dismissed them, Sarah grabbed her things and raced to the library. She planned to read the last chapter and then return the book. She hoped they had more books to this story or at least more by the same author. The minute she raced into the building, she waved to Mr. Kingsley who looked up when she walked in. He smiled and waved back before getting to his feet. Sarah rushed to her usual table and didn't even see him walk over to her.

"Not even a proper greeting today? My, my that must be a good book." He said as he leaned against the table beside her.

"Shhh! I'm almost done." Sarah said without even looking up from the book.

Chuckling, he pulled out the chair beside her and sat down to wait. When she was done, she closed the book and placed it on the table. "Well..."

"That was amazing!" Sarah said, her eyes bright with excitement. "Please tell me there are more books to this or at least other by this author."

"Sorry, it seems he only wrote the one." He replied sadly. "I looked last night. I had a feeling you would want more if this one was good."

"Aww, that sucks." Sarah groaned. "I wonder why he didn't write more?"

Kingsley shrugged. "No idea. So, how are you doing today Sarah?" He asked cheerfully.

Sarah laughed. "Sorry, I just couldn't wait to finish the book. I'm doing very well. How are you, Mr. Kingsley?"

"Better now that you're here." He replied in a deep voice.

"You... you are?" Sarah felt a little nervous from the way he was looking at her.

"Of course, it's been dreadfully dull around here today and I've been waiting to hear about this book? I take it I have your recommendation then?"

Ducking her head, "Yes, I would definitely recommend this." She nearly laughed at herself for even entertaining the idea that he might have meant something else by his comment. Looking back at the handsome Librarian, she tilted her head. "So do you have a new recommendation for me?"

Standing, he nodded. "I certainly do." He dashed over to the checkout counter and opened the top drawer. Pulling out a book, he carried it over to Sarah. "I thought of you the moment I saw this one."

As she took the book from his hands, Sarah grinned when she recognized the title. "Outlander." She ran her hand over the cover. "I haven't read this is years."

"Oh, you've already read this one?"

"Yes, but it's been a few years and I still need to read the rest of the series." She flipped through the pages and scanned the text. "I love this book. I really need to get this and the others for my own collection."

"Well, why don't you reread that one, and I'll see if I can find the rest for you," Kingsley said with a soft smile.

"That sounds wonderful." Sarah closed the book and placed it on the table. "I'm looking forward to reading about Jamie again. Books like this one are probably the reason I haven't gotten a boyfriend. No one can compare to the men some of my favorite writer's bring to life." She admitted.

"And Jamie is pretty high on your list of men that should exist list I take it?" Kingsley inquired.

Sarah looked at him and nodded. "Yea it would be nice to find a guy like Jamie. I'm sure I won't find him here though. The boys on campus only care about partying and drinking. None of them would know how to properly treat a lady even if you gave them a how-to book."

"Well, that would require that they actually read the book." He smirked. "Not too many guys come here for self-help books." He joked.

Sarah laughed and found his smile addicting. "True I don't know a lot of guys that actually enjoy reading. Most would rather spend their time doing some pointless activity like foosball or pulling pranks. If a guy truly wanted to win me over he'd read books to me while on a picnic or snuggling on a couch together. And roses and chocolates are nice but I'd rather a guy buy me books."

"A girl after my own heart," Kingsley said softly. "I always envisioned having a huge library filled with books and spending my free time there with the one I love, reading to one another or simply being together while we read our own books. Sitting on a luxurious sofa, her head resting on my lap. I'd play with her hair and softly stroke her head as I read to myself or perhaps out loud to her."

Sarah found herself gazing into his blue eyes as he described what sounded like an amazing date. Her heartbeat quickened and she blushed as the image from her dream popped in her head. She remembered Jareth using her lap as a pillow and it didn't take much to imagine him reading to her as she played with his blonde hair. Sarah turned her head when the image shifted to Mr. Kingsley being the one resting his head on her lap. Shaking her head to get the image out of her mind, Sarah glanced at her hands, which were gripping the edge of her shorts. Looking back to the man before her, she studied him closely. His hair was longer than most and very blonde, but not wild and exotic like a certain King. His eyes were blue and looking closely she realized they did resemble Jareth's mismatched eyes as well. As the similarities between the two became apparent to her, she stared in shock. If didn't know better she might think it was Jareth sitting there with her.

Seeing her stare at him, Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong dear? You're staring at me very intently." Smirking he leaned closer. "You're not falling for me, are you Sarah?"

"What?" She quickly sat back, putting some space between them, her hand now resting on the table. "No, no, that's ridiculous. I don't even know your first name." She laughed awkwardly.

"Would you like to?" He asked. His voice was low and Sarah wondered how a guy could give temptation a sound because that's the only way she could think of to describe his tone, pure temptation.

"Yes." She nearly whispered.

"Just don't laugh." He said seriously.

"I won't." She stated as she wondered what his name could be that would cause anyone to laugh. With how formal he was at times she wouldn't be surprised if his name was Regenold or Octavius.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes shaking his head and then opened them to look at her once more. "It's James. James J. Kingsley."

"James?" Sarah was confused for a brief moment. Why would she laugh at that? Then she saw the book sitting in front of her and grinned. "You're a Jamie?"

He chuckled. "Yes, but I only allow a select few to call me that. I've never been fond of shortening one's name to a nickname."

"Well, I won't tell anyone or call you that," Sarah replied.

"I appreciate you not telling anyone, but if you wish to call me Jamie, I won't be upset. I would be delighted if it meant you thought I was at least half the man the Jamie in your book is." His hand slowly reached over to rest on top of hers.

Sarah looked at his hand and then at him. "Mr. Kingsley..."

"Please, at least call me James." He interrupted.

"Alright, James." She pulled her hand away and looked at the table. "Look I appreciate you being so kind to me and the book recommendations, but I don't think it's appropriate for us to be more than friends."

"If you're worried about the University's policy on relationships between students and faculty, it doesn't apply to the Librarian. I looked after Mrs. White lectured me about flirting with the girls. According to the policy book as long as I conduct myself in an appropriate manner when on school grounds, I am free to date anyone I chose, including students. I guess they aren't worried that I may show favoritism. What can I do really? Get rid of an overdue book fine?" He laughed lightly hoping she would at least smile.

"Still, I'm not sure..."

"Please Sarah. All I ask is that you give me a chance to get to know you better." James pleaded. "I truly enjoy our talks and it's refreshing to find a beautiful young lady that enjoys books as much as I do. At least let me treat you to a coffee at the cafe tomorrow. Sit and talk with me for a while outside of my place of work."

Sarah sighed. "Fine, one cup of coffee, but it will have to be as soon as the cafe opens as I have a full schedule tomorrow."

"Not a problem. I too have things to attend to later in the day." James stood and held his hand out to Sarah. "So I shall see you bright and early in the morning?" He asked as he looked at her over his black wire-rimmed glasses.

Sarah couldn't help it, she was smiling and nodded. "Yes, I'll see you bright and early James." She placed her hand in his and expected to shake on it, but instead he raised it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Until then my dear. Enjoy your book and make sure you get plenty of rest. I'd hate for you to be exhausted in the morning." He let go of her hand and bowed to her. "Now I must get back to work before the slave driver sees me slacking off. Goodbye Sarah."

Sarah watched as he picked up Through the Wizard's Eyes, returned to the checkout counter, and started working again. Picking up the book, she started to go to the checkout counter but spotted a paper sticking out from the pages. Pulling it from the book she saw it was a note written in beautiful handwriting. It simply said, "I already checked it out to you. Enjoy!"

With a smile, Sarah headed for the door. She stopped before she opened it and glanced back at James. He looked up and gave her a soft smile and waved. She returned his smile and waved before leaving the library and heading back to her dorm.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

Sarah wasted no time diving back into the world of Claire and Jamie. She didn't know how long she sat there reading, but in no time she was halfway through the book. The romance between Claire and Jamie was as sweet as she remembered and she blushed as her mind wondered if James would be that sweet to her. Sighing she sat the book down. "What am I even thinking?" She asked herself.

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was almost 11 pm. Still early for her, but with all she needed to get done the next day, Sarah decided to turn in for the night. As she lay there staring at the ceiling, she wondered if going on a coffee date with James was really a good idea. He was older and a member of the University's staff, even if they didn't care if he dated a student. She also knew little to nothing about him. But then she guessed that was the point of the coffee date, to talk and get to know one another.

Just before she drifted off to sleep, one final thought crossed her mind. What would Jareth say about her having a date?


	6. Chapter 6

_Sarah felt a cool breeze on her face and opened her eyes. She saw a full moon and a dark sky filled with stars. Looking around she found she was laying on a blanket in a garden filled with flowers. Jareth's hand was softly playing with her dark hair as he read a book. She smiled and thought back to her conversation with James about their ideas for a perfect date. She frowned as she felt a twinge of guilt. If the Jareth in her dreams was real, was she in some sort of relationship with him? If so was she cheating by going on a date with James?_

_"Jareth." She called to him as she reached up and took his hand in hers._

_"Yes, darling?" He lowered the book and looked down at her._

_"I kinda have a date in the morning."_

_"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Yea. We're meeting for coffee." Sarah explained and waited for his reaction. She wasn't sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't what she actually got._

_"Are you wanting me to help you find a way out of this date?" He asked calmly._

_"No, I just well... I felt you should know."_

_"Why's that?"_

_Sarah sat up and turned to face him. "Well, I'm fairly certain that you are the real Goblin King and you're here in my dream either by my doing or yours, which one I'm not quite sure. But if you are the real Jareth then well I'm wondering what exactly we are to one another. If you've been in my dreams the whole time, we've done things..."_

_Jareth chuckled. "Were you wanting me to go into a blind rage hearing you have a date? Am I to play the part of your jealous lover now?"_

_"Yes, I mean no. Oh, I don't know!" She groaned in frustration as she stood. "This was so much simpler when you were just a figment of my imagination."_

_"Sarah there's no need to get all worked up. You've made it clear that you aren't going to call for me. If that's the case I might as well be just a figment of your imagination because a dream is the only place you'll see me. So what difference does it make if you and I do things?" He smirked and stood up. "I'm here to be whatever you wish me to be. Friend, lover, a shoulder to cry on..." He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have no need to be jealous. Here I can do things with you that no other can. Am I jealous of this boy? A little, but only because he gets to see you in the daylight. My time with you can be interrupted easily. Which is why I see no need in dwelling on pointless things. If going on a date bothers you because you think it's cheating on me, then perhaps you should reevaluate your decision to not call for me. Otherwise, let's enjoy the time we have together." He explained as he pulled her into a tight embrace._

_Sighing, she wrapped her arms around him. "I want to believe you're real, not just my mind playing tricks on me, but I fear that if I do call for you the real you will be cold and mean and not like the you I dream of. I think the idea of this all being a fantasy scares me more than you really being in my dream." She admitted._

_Kissing her head, he smiled. "Go on your date. See how you feel after. If it truly bothers you then rethink calling me. But for now, let's not think or talk about that." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "Think of only me." He whispered before capturing her lips in a tender kiss._

_Sarah's hands rubbed up and down his back as he kissed her. She felt his tongue on her lips and opened her mouth to him. A moan escaped her throat as his tongue caressed hers. Jareth lifted her into his arms and carried her to the blanket and placed her down gently. As he covered her face with soft kisses, her hand felt something on the blanket beside her. Picking it up she laughed seeing the book he had been reading._

_"Something amusing about my choice of reading material?" He asked as he gave her an annoyed look._

_"How is it you know what I'm reading?"_

_"This is your dream Sarah, so we're in your head. Makes it very easy for me to know what you want." He grinned. He took the book from her and tossed it aside. "Now let me give you what you want." He started kissing her neck but stopped when she started giggling uncontrollably. Sighing, he sat up. "Are you picturing me in a kilt?"_

_Sarah sat up and shook her head. "No, no, I was remembering a part in the book." She chuckled. "But you would look good in a kilt."_

_Tossing a crystal up, his pants vanished and he sat there in a kilt. "Happy now?"_

_Sarah looked him over. "Stand up."_

_Jareth did as she asked and even spun around so she could get a good look. "Well..."_

_"Very nice." She grinned. "But are you wearing it like a true Scotsman?"_

_Before he could answer, a strong gust of wind blew through the garden and Sarah got her answer. "If I'm going to wear it, I intend to do so correctly Precious."_

_Sarah felt herself get extremely warm from the quick glimpse she got of him and the thought of nothing being on under that kilt. Looking around she spotted a picnic basket. "Please tell me you have wine in there."_

_"Do we need wine?" Jareth asked as he sat back down beside her._

_"No, I need wine, you need to put your pants back on," Sarah replied as she reached for the basket._

_"But life is so freeing without them." He smirked._

_Sarah rummaged through the basket. "Pants. On. Now." She commanded._

_Sighing, he tossed up another crystal. "Better?" Now he was dressed in his tight white leggings and a white poet's shirt. It didn't take long for Sarah's eyes to land on the large bulge in the front of his leggings. Maybe the kilt had been better._

_Sarah turned her head. "Do you have to wear pants that tight?"_

_Jareth laughed lightly and leaned over. "I'd prefer to wear a lot less." When Sarah turned her head back to look at him, he kissed her before she could say a word. It was a fiery kiss that left her lips tingling and her breathing ragged. "Now before I continue," he said once he pulled back, "what had you giggling so. I don't want it to interrupt us again."_

_Smiling, Sarah laughed and shook her head. "It was a joke from the book."_

_"A joke?"_

_She nodded. "Claire tells Jamie to make love to her like a hedgehog." She was trying hard not to laugh._

_"And just how does a hedgehog make love?" Jareth asked. His expression showed he wasn't amused by this._

_"Very carefully." She replied before doubling over with laughter._

_Jareth shook his head. "I'll show you carefully." He grabbed her and pushed her back on the blanket and tickled her all over. She continued laughing as she fought to stop his hands. Soon the tickling turned to caresses and Sarah's laughs turned into moans as he explored her body. His lips kissed and suckled her neck while his hands slid under her shirt and found her breasts. As another moan escaped her lips, he pushed her shirt up past her chest, exposing them to the night air. "That's right Precious. Moan for me. Let me hear you." He whispered as he nipped her ear and pinched her nipples._

_She cried out in pleasure as he tweaked and rubbed her nipples with his bare hands. "Jareth..."_

_He grinned hearing her call out his name as he dipped his head down and captured her left breast with his lips. He bit down gently on the already sensitive little bud as his tongue swirled around it. Teasing and caressing it with his moist tongue, Jareth soon had Sarah arching her back and moaning loudly as he hands ran through his hair and pulled his head closer. After lavishing the left one with attention, he moved on to the right one and repeated the process while his hand rubbed slowly down her stomach to rest between her legs. He pressed his palm against her and rubbed in slow circles. Her cries of ecstasy growing with each circle._

_When his lips left her breast, they kissed up her neck to her ear."That's it, Sarah." He purred. "Let it all out. I want you to scream for me."_

_Not wanting to wait for him to continue teasing her like she was certain he was going to, Sarah grabbed him by the hair and kissed him hard as she rolled them over. She straddled his waist and ground her hips down against him. When she broke the kiss, she heard him hiss from the friction she was creating between them. "No Jareth, this time I want to hear you scream." She told him as she bit his ear. She continued rolling her hips and rubbing against the ever growing bulge in the front of his pants._

_Jareth's hands grabbed her ass and she felt him thrust upwards. "Gods Sarah, there's nothing hotter than you taking control." His fingers kneaded the firm flesh of her ass as he groaned._

_She didn't see him toss the crystal in the air, but she knew he must have for all their clothes suddenly vanished and she felt the warmth of his skin against hers. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips against him as she felt his erection between her moist folds. He was huge and extremely hard. "Oh, Jareth..." She rubbed herself back and forth over him, using his hard cock to stimulate her clit._

_Reaching up to massage her breasts, Jareth moaned at the feel of how wet she was. "That's it Sarah-mine. Ride me until you find your climax. I want to watch the bliss of orgasm wash over you."_

_Continuing to rock back and forth, Sarah could feel herself getting closer and closer. Jareth's hands on her breasts were only driving her closer to her peak. As she felt herself plummeting over that cliff, she nearly collapsed on top of him, her body shuddering with pleasure as she called out his name._

_Before she even had time to recover, Jareth lifted her hips slightly and thrust himself deep inside. His hands gripped her hips as he thrust upwards over and over, her cries serving to urge him on. Jareth all too soon felt Sarah pulling away as the annoying sound of her alarm filled the air._

"Damn it!" He shouted as he sat up in his bed. Glancing at the clock he saw it was 6 am. Sarah wouldn't be going back to sleep, not if she intended to go on her coffee date. With a heavy sigh, he climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom of the small apartment he was renting. He needed a cold shower, a very cold shower. "At least I was able to see Sarah reach her climax this time." He grinned. "Although I can't wait until the day I get to see it in person, not just in a dream." He turned on the water and closed the curtain. "When that day comes the first thing I'm doing is destroying that blasted alarm."

After a long, extremely cold shower, Jareth returned to the bedroom in just a towel, his hair dripping wet and messy. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he shook his head. "How humans deal with constantly changing fashion trends is beyond me. It seems like it was just yesterday when everyone wore frills and lace, wigs and makeup all over there face. Now boys have odd styles of hair including shaving parts of their heads and painting the remainder bright colors." He removed the towel from around his waist and used it to dry his hair.

After dressing in tight slacks, a loose fitting button down shirt, and a comfortable pair of black shoes, Jareth combed his hair back and grabbed the black wire-rimmed glasses from the table. "If it's a Jamie she wants, I'll just have to see that it's a Jamie she gets." He grinned evilly as he headed out the door.

~*~*~*~/.../~*~*~*~

After waking from her rather steamy dream, Sarah was in need of a hot shower to wash away the sweat. "Why did I agree to this coffee date?" She asked herself. "Because I had to get up early for it I had to set an alarm on my usual sleep late day and it interrupted another dream." She shook her head as she stumbled out of her room to the bath. "I bet Jareth's pissed." She commented as she climbed into the shower.

After a long relaxing shower, she stood in her room debating what to wear. Part of her wanted to be comfortable while another part wanted to look cute. "Ugggg" She groaned as she tossed a shirt on her bed. "Since when did picking what to wear become such a chore?"

There was a knock on her door followed by the sound of Dani's voice. "Sarah you alright in there?"

Sarah opened the door and invited her roommate in, not caring that she was dressed only in her bra and panties. "Dani I need help."

"What's wrong?" she asked as she came in and saw the clothes tossed all over the bed.

"I kinda have a date," Sarah said shyly.

"A date? You?" Dani couldn't believe it.

"Yea, we're just meeting at the cafe for coffee, but I have no idea what to wear."

"Who is your date?" Dani inquired.

"His name is James," Sarah answered and glanced at the clock. "Look I'll tell you all about it after my date, but we have to hurry. I'm supposed to meet him at the cafe when it opens at 8."

With a grin on her face, Dani went through Sarah's closet. "Fear not Sarah. I'll have you ready in plenty of time."


	7. Chapter 7

As the doors to the cafe opened at 8 am sharp, James walked up to the door and looked around. He didn't see Sarah inside or anywhere outside. He hoped that she hadn't decided to go back to bed and forget about her date. Running his hand through his hair, he paced nervously in front of the door. Times like these he longed to be able to use a crystal and see where she was. Sighing, he walked into the café and sat at a table by the window. When the waitress came over to take his order, he politely told her he was waiting for someone and would order once she arrived. She smiled at him and returned to the counter.

Five minutes later, Sarah ran to the door of the café. She hated being late for anything, especially a date, not that she actually had many of those. As she opened the door she looked around wondering if James was waiting on her. She saw him sitting by the window and waved when he looked up. He grinned and waved back, his eyes looking her over. Dani hadn't been kidding about getting her ready. She searched Sarah's closet and found her severely lacking in what she considered appropriate date attire and vowed to take her shopping later. So Sarah was in clothes that Dani loaned her from her own closet along with a jacket that Tami had loaned her. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun and Tami had put a little makeup on Sarah's face while Dani had fixed her hair. Sarah was thankful for their help but was dreading the questions she would face when she returned home.

When she walked over, James stood to greet her. "Sarah." He smiled. "I was worried you might not show."

"Sorry I was running a little late. I wasn't sure what to wear. I don't do this often." She admitted shyly.

"It's perfectly alright." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "You look incredible." He told her as he motioned for her to sit.

Sarah sat across from him and he motioned for the waitress to come over. The young blonde practically skipped over, her chest bouncing as she moved. "What can I get for you this morning?" she asked with a large grin.

Sarah glanced at the menu in front of her as she thought that the waitress was trying too hard for her tip. "I'll take a chai latte and a plain bagel with cream cheese." Sarah gave her order and handed the menu to the waitress who quickly wrote it down and then turned to James with a grin.

"And for you handsome?" Sarah rolled her eyes. She better be glad that he was paying and not Sarah. Sarah hated waitresses that ignored the women they were waiting on for the men they were with.

"I'll have a black coffee and I'll try one of those delicious looking banana nut muffins." James gave his order and handed her his menu before turning his attention back to Sarah.

The waitress walked off in a huff, obviously not happy that her bouncing boobs hadn't attracted his attention. Sarah tried not to smirk as she watched the girl stomp off. "Guess she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for."

"Oh?" James looked around. "Was I supposed to compliment her or something? I was under the assumption that the tip was given when you pay your bill."

Sarah chuckled. "It is. I believe she wanted you to notice her juggling act."

Tilting his head to the side, James frowned. "I thought this was a café, not a circus."

Sarah covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh hysterically. Once she calmed herself, she shook her head. "Well its certainly never boring with you, I'll give you that." She smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." James grinned and sat back in his seat. "So how far did you get in your book?"

"Well, I got to the part… Wait, have you read it?" Sarah stopped herself before giving away something.

"I started it yesterday. I wasn't able to read as much as I would have liked. I got to just after Claire got married." He answered.

"Oh, so you're not too far behind me," Sarah stated. "So what do you think of it?"

"It's interesting," James replied. "I feel bad for Claire though. She's all alone in a strange place and there's a man that looks like her husband, but he's not Frank. I can't imagine seeing someone that looks like someone you know and they act so differently." James leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table. "To look into their eyes and see no sign of recognition or compassion." He stared into her green eyes as he spoke. "Expecting them to say one thing and hear something completely different."

Sarah found herself captivated by him. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes as she listened to him and hung on every word. Again she found herself noticing the similarities between Jareth and the man in front of her. The hair, the eyes, even the voice, it was almost as if Jareth had become a human. Getting lost in her thoughts, she hadn't truly heard what he was saying until one word caught her attention. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't know what I would do if I lost someone precious to me," James repeated. "I'd probably find a way to go after her and bring her back, no matter what it took."

Before Sarah could reply, the waitress returned with their orders. She practically slammed Sarah's bagel down and the chai latte was sloshing in the cup. Sarah glared at her as she carefully placed James' coffee and muffin down. "Can I get you anything else?" She smiled sweetly at James.

James didn't even look up at her, his eyes were on Sarah. "No, I'm fine, but I do suggest bringing some napkins to clean up the mess you made of dear Sarah's latte and a second one on the house unless you want me to speak to your manager."

"What?" The waitress was staring at him with her mouth open like a fish. "I didn't…"

"I do not care to hear your excuses. You spilled a good portion of Sarah's drink and it nearly landed on her. I'm certain that beverage is rather hot and that may have burned her and stained her lovely clothes. Now go fetch the napkins and a second latte." James said firmly. When she didn't move, he turned his head to glare at her. She panicked and ran off.

When James returned his attention to Sarah, she shook her head. "You've got a bit of a temper don't you?"

"Sorry, my dear. I just hate seeing others given poor service just because they are with me. If I'm with a lady having coffee or a meal then she is obviously someone I like and respect in some way. Waitresses shouldn't ignore or mistreat them simply to get my attention." He reached out and took her hand in his. "None of that spilled on you did it?" He asked as he examined her hand.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just a little mess on the table." Sarah assured him.

The waitress came back over slowly and James let go of Sarah's hand so they could let her wipe the table. She picked up the cup and gently wiped the table and softly set the cup back down. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Sarah said softly. "I'll take another latte to go."

"Of course." She muttered before running off again.

"Guess you scared her," Sarah commented as she watched her flee.

James shrugged. "Perhaps she'll actually earn her tip next time." James grabbed 3 packets of sugar from the container and poured them into his coffee before sipping it.

"Got a sweet tooth?"

He chuckled. "I admit that I do enjoy sweet things. Fruits filled with sweet juices are my favorites."

Sarah shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?" She lifted her cup and blew on it before raising it to her lips. Glancing down at it as she was about to sip it, she nearly screamed at the design she saw in the crème on top. Staring up at her from the chia latte was Jareth, or at least his eyes. There was no mistaking those eyes and arched eyebrows. She dropped the cup and it landed on the table and spilled all over, most of it running towards James. "Oh my gosh!" Sarah jumped up and grabbed napkins. "I'm so sorry." She started wiping him down, trying to prevent stains from occurring. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head laughing. "I'm fine Sarah. Don't worry about it." He grabbed her hands and stopped her from trying to clean him. "It was an accident. It happens." He took the napkins from her and cleaned the table. "What gave you such a fright?"

"I thought I saw something in the cup." She answered timidly. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy today."

"Not just today," James noted. "You were jumpy the day I first saw you at the library. You told me you get lost in your dreams. Did that happen again today?" He smirked as he sat back down and took a sip of his coffee. "Perhaps that was the reason you were late."

Sarah ducked her head. "While it wasn't why I was late, I did get lost in my dream again. I was actually tempted to go back to bed and try to return to my dream."

"Must have been quite the dream, though I'm flattered that my company is good enough to drag you from your bed and whatever dream you were enjoying."

"What can I say I love my chai lattes, so the offer of a free one is too good to resist." She tried to keep a straight face, but the corner of her mouth turned upwards ever so slightly.

"I see so it was the coffee and not me that you came here for." He sighed. "Well if bribing you with free coffee is what I must do, then I shall do it. Perhaps one day it will be me you are dreaming of. Just try not to picture me in a kilt."

"What?" Sarah nearly dropped her bagel this time.

"Well, my name is the same as your favorite Scotsman in the book right?" James asked as he picked a nut off the top of his muffin. "I may have his name, but I would rather not wear his attire."

"Afraid of showing off your legs?" Sarah teased as she broke off a piece of the bagel and stuffed it in her mouth.

"No, not particularly. I would just prefer keeping the family jewels a little more protected and if I were to wear a kilt I would have to do it the proper way if you know what I mean." James said with a seductive grin on his face.

Sarah turned her head, not so much from being embarrassed by what he was suggesting, but the reminder of Jareth wearing a kilt like a true Scotsman. She sat there in awkward silence for a bit, unsure of what to say. After all, what did you say to a drop dead gorgeous Librarian that had the sexiest accent she had heard since… well, it was sexy. Then an idea hit her. "So from your accent, I gather you're from somewhere in Europe, am I right?"

"You are correct Sarah. I was born and raised in England." James picked at the muffin. "I came to the states a while back looking for a bit of an adventure."

"And you end up here?" Sarah laughed. "Sounds like you had a boring adventure."

"This is just a stop in my journey." He replied. "I've been all over and see a lot of things. I simply wanted to stop for a bit and relax. What better place to relax than at a library?" He grinned. "And I wouldn't say it is that boring. I got to see you after all."

"Well, I wouldn't say that is really adventure worthy." She said shyly as she tucked a strand of hair that had fallen free of the bun behind her ear.

"I'd say the adventure is just beginning."

Sarah looked up just in time to see the predator grin cross his face before he covered his mouth with the coffee cup. "What?"

Raising an eyebrow, James put the coffee cup down. "Well I'm just getting to know you, so who knows where this may go. I do believe there is more to Sarah Williams than most know. That delinquent the other day seemed awfully interested in you."

"He was only interested in putting another notch on his bedpost," Sarah said with disgust. "I'm still not sure how he even got into the University. I'm not certain he can read above a third-grade level."

James threw his head back and laughed. "I believe that may be the case with most on campus." He mused as he wiped his eyes.

With his hand in front of his eyes, the shadow over his eyes made Sarah do a double take. She blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Couldn't be…" she whispered to herself.

James was silent as he ate the rest of his muffin. His eyes never left her though. "Something wrong Prec…."

His statement was interrupted by the waitress returning with the second chia latte for Sarah in a to-go cup. "Can I get anything else for you?" she asked nervously.

"No, I believe that will be all for today. You may bring me the bill." He said calmly without looking at the blonde. She nodded and rushed away. He said a silent thank you for the waitress's timing. He almost slipped up.

They chatted for a while as Sarah finished her bagel and him his coffee. When Sarah glanced at her watch, she saw it was almost 9:30. "Well I hate to eat and run, but I need to get going. I promised Danni and Tammi I'd go shopping with them before the party. They want to get new outfits and apparently I don't have any appropriate clothing in my closet." Sarah said as she stood.

"Well, I certainly don't want to face the wrath of your roommates for making you late." He chuckled as he stood.

"Yea I've got enough questions to answer when I get back as it is." She grabbed her purse and reached in and pulled out a couple of dollars.

"What's this for?"

"The bagel," Sarah answered. "You offered to buy me a coffee and I ordered the bagel without asking if you minded."

"Put your money away, Sarah." He sounded almost offended. "I invited you here and I shall pay the full bill. I will happily pay for your bagel and anything else you might have wanted."

"Thank you." She smiled as she returned the money to her purse.

"You're very welcome Sarah." He said before bowing to her. "I hope to see you soon."

"I'm sure I'll be done with Outlander by Monday, assuming my roommates don't keep me out all night and get me drunk." She joked.

"Do be careful Sarah. Don't let someone else fix your drinks." He cautioned.

"I won't. I normally only drink a bottle or two and then sneak out and return to my dorm. I'm not a big fan of those parties." She explained.

"I see." He reached out and took her hand. "Then feel free to call if you need rescuing." He said as he placed a piece of paper in her hand and raised it to his lips for a kiss. "I will happily come to your aid once more."

Sarah looked to see the paper had his name and number on it. "Oh, I wouldn't want to bother you if you're busy."

"Don't worry, the most you'd be tearing me from is a book. I can read anytime. So, should you need me…" He let his words trail off.

Sarah's stomach did a flip as she got a strong feeling of déjà vu. "I'll…I'll uh call." She hurried past him towards the door. "I'll see you later James." She called from the door as waved to him.

He waved back and watched her hurry out. Chuckling, he tossed a few bills on the table and headed out himself. "Well, that was entertaining." He said to himself. "Wonder how she'll react when I show up at the party tonight?"

~*~*~*~/…/~*~*~*~

When Sarah returned to her dorm room, Dani and Tammi were sitting in the living room waiting for her. "Well…" Tammi was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well, what?" Sarah put her purse down and tried to act innocent.

"Oh no, you don't," Dani said as she stood. "You promised details in exchange for our help this morning. "Now spill it, sister. Who was he? When can we meet him? How did it go? Will there be more dates?"

"Did you invited him to join us at the party tonight?" Tammi asked.

Sighing, Sarah shook her head. "His name is James. You've both met him already. It went well, a little awkward at times, but I managed. I think it's safe to say there will be more meetings as he gave me his number." She looked right at Tammi when she answered the last question. "I didn't invite him but he offered to come rescue me if I wanted to leave the party."

"None of that Missy!" Tammi scolded. "Besides if you leave you'll miss seeing a certain person we invited."

"That may not matter Tammi," Dani stated. "Looks like Sarah already got a boyfriend, and without our help at that." Dani rushed over and hugged Sarah. "Our girl is growing up so fast!" She sobbed as she pretended to cry.

"Wait you said we met him. When?" Tammi leaned against the wall and tilted her head as she tried to think of meeting a James.

Sarah took a deep breath. "You met him at the library when you two dragged me there to thank him for saving me from Jason."

Their eyes lit up and together they exclaimed, "You're dating the librarian!"

"Sheesh, tell the whole world why don't you." Sarah chuckled. "And we're not dating," Sarah informed them. "We just had coffee together."

"See I told you he had the hots for Sarah." Tammi grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Dani shook her head. "I can't believe he actually asked her out though."

"Well, I guess we really have to go shopping now." Tammi pushed off the wall with an evil grin. "We need more than clothes. We have to make Sarah the most desirable woman at the party."

"What good will that do?" Dani asked.

"Obviously she can call him to come rescue her from all the boys that are drooling over her and then he can take her away from everything and have his way with her" Tammi answered.

"Woah, Woah! Wait a minute. I just had coffee with the guy. I'm not dating him nor am I sleeping with him!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yet." Dani and Tammi said together as they surrounded Sarah.

"Now come on, let's get going," Tammi said as she grabbed Sarah's purse.

"Yeah, we have a lot of work to do," Dani added as they drug her out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on out Sarah!" Dani called from outside of the dressing room.

"You'll have to let us see it eventually," Tammi said as she leaned against the wall.

"I'm not doing this!" Sarah called from inside the dressing room. "Find something else. I'm not wearing this."

"Fine. I'll get you another outfit, but only if you let us see this one first." Tammi smirked. "Or we'll leave you in there."

Dani chuckled. "Now I see why you stole her clothes when she showed us the first outfit."

"Exactly." Tammi grinned. "So what's it going to be Sarah? Show us and we look for a new outfit or we walk out and leave you in there with no choice but to wear that out."

"You two are evil!" Sarah cried. "I thought you were my friends."

"We are sweetie." Dani told her. "Which is why you have to let us judge your outfits. We have to make sure you're the most desirable girl at the party so that when the sexy librarian shows he won't be able to resist you."

Sighing, Sarah opened the door and stepped out. "You two are truly evil."

Dani and Tammi looked her over and smiled. "You look amazing Sarah," Dani said as she walked around her to get a better look. "What is wrong with this one?"

"I see nothing wrong with it," Tammi stated.

"I look like a hooker and a desperate one at that." Sarah groaned as she tried to pull the mini skirt down lower.

"You look hot." Tammi corrected.

"I'm not doing it." Sarah shook her head. "Get me a longer skirt." She said as she went back into the dressing room.

"What about the top?" Dani asked.

"Yeah please tell me you'll keep the top." Tammi pleaded.

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. The top was low cut and showed a lot more cleavage than she was comfortable with, but she knew her roommates wouldn't settle for anything less revealing. With a heavy sigh, she gave in. "Fine, I'll keep the top."

Dani and Tammi high fived one another and ran to get Sarah another skirt. A few minutes later they returned with one that was slightly longer than the previous. After getting Sarah to try it on, they managed to talk her into wearing it along with a pair of black tights. The high heels were a no go though. She refused to kill herself in heels while in a miniskirt, especially at a Pike party. So they settled on a nice pair of boots. Once her clothes were bought and paid for it was home to dress and get her hair and makeup done.

~*~*~*~/…/~*~*~*~

James stood in front of his mirror looking at himself. He sighed and took off the jacket he was wearing. "Perhaps this isn't a good idea." He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and unbuttoned his vest. "That's better. A more casual appearance should suffice. Now, what did I do with the address to that blasted place?" He searched his pockets and found the note from Sarah's roommates.

He sat on the bed and looked at the address. "Thank the gods for magic otherwise I've never find this place." He said as he summoned a crystal and used it to scry for the house. The house appeared in the crystal and he saw the members of the fraternity decorating the house. They all appeared to be jocks and had on their jerseys and house jackets. "They call this a party?" He scoffed. "No wonder dear Sarah prefers her fantasies."

Making the crystal vanish, he stood and looked out the window. The weather looked nasty as dark clouds filled the skies. "Looks like its going to be a dark and stormy night." He smirked. "Perfect night for some mischief." Grabbing an umbrella he headed out the door and made his way towards the Pike house.

~*~*~*~/…/~*~*~*~

Sarah stood against the wall, her thin jacket pulled tight around her chest. Tammi and Dani had assured her that the t-shirt was adorable, but she couldn't help feeling half naked and exposed in it. The material was thin and as it was a light lavender she was sure it would be almost as see through as a white t-shirt if she got wet, which was certain to happen if the dark clouds looming overhead were to open up. As there was a 75% chance of rain for the night, Dani and Tammi didn't argue with Sarah's decision to grab a jacket.

Sarah balanced from one foot to the other, the new boots already killing her feet. The short black mini skirt offered little warmth in the cold house that was quickly filling with college students. She wanted nothing more than to leave right then. Even if James did show up to the party, which she highly doubted, Sarah wasn't thrilled about him seeing her dressed like that. Especially since Dani managed to somehow talk her into wear a bustier under the low cut shirt as if it didn't show off too much of her cleavage, to begin with.

As she contemplated making a run for the door, Sarah spotted Dani walking back over to join her. As usual, Dani looked amazing and very stylish in her green suede skirt with white tights. Sarah could never pull off white tights with her pale complexion, but Dani could rock them with just about anything. Tonight was no exception as she strutted her stuff in her knee-high boots, cream-colored silk blouse, and brocade vest. She was beautiful and confident and turned the head of every male she passed. "Sarah, are you just going to stand there all night?"

"The thought was tempting, almost as tempting as the thought of going home." Sarah replied.

"None of that missy. You are here to have fun and you aren't going to do that hiding in a corner." Dani scolded her. "Now let's get you a drink and then find Tammi."

As usual, Tammi had immediately made her way to the kitchen to find what she called "the good stuff." Usually, the Pike's kept the hard liquor in the kitchen until later and only the older party attendees were allowed to have any and even then they tended to charge for those drinks unless you were a member of the fraternity. Tammi always managed to get a strong mixed drink early in the night and for free. Sarah wasn't sure how she did it, but her method worked every time.

Sarah and Dani found her leaving the kitchen with two red solo cups in hand. "Hey girls!" She called as she headed towards them. Her grin told Sarah that she had yet again succeeded in getting her drinks. "Got one for you, Dani." She said as she handed one cup to her friend. "Sarah, did you want one? I can get whatever you like. Rum and coke, straight rum, vodka, tequila.."

"No thanks, Tammi. I'll stick with a bottle of something for now." Sarah stated. In truth, she planned on sticking with soda with maybe one bottle of alcohol at some point.

"Tammi, Sarah was thinking of running away." Dani said with a disapproving glare at Sarah. "She thinks she won't have any fun tonight."

Shaking her head, Tammi placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "You're not going to have fun if all you do is hold the wall up all night. Have a few drinks, mingle, dance." She leaned closer to Sarah's ear. "Besides only way you are leaving before we do tonight is if your knight in shining armor carries you off."

"Did someone call for a knight in shining armor?" a voice asked from behind the girls.

They turned to see Derrick, the current head of the Pikes. He was a senior and star quarterback of the universities football team. He was also the biggest asshole Sarah had ever had the displeasure of meeting. "Derrick, tell Sarah that the party isn't going to be a bore." Dani said with a smile.

"One of my parties? A bore?" He looked from Dani to Tammi and then to Sarah. "Obviously you've never been to one of my parties before Sarah."

"Actually I have, unfortunately." Sarah replied. "All I've seen is a bunch of drunks. Not my idea of a fun night."

"Then I'll have to prove you wrong tonight." Derrick grinned as he leaned closer to her. "I have to see to the last of the food preparations and then I'll make sure you have a good time tonight." He pulled away and started to head for the kitchen but stopped and turned back. "By the way, I love how all three of you match." He winked at them and then disappeared into the other room.

Sarah looked at the other two and realized they did match in a way. Tammi was the one that actually made the match. She was in black slacks with a black jacket adorned with studs and gems, but it was her band t-shirt that did it. The shirt was the same bright green as Dani skirt and the logo of the band was lavender just like Sarah's shirt. Thinking about it, Sarah wondered if it was done intentionally.

Sighing, Sarah shook her head. "Great now I've got the attention of the head asshole. Thanks a lot, Dani."

"Oh stop Sarah. Derrick isn't that bad. You assume the worst from all the Pikes." Dani protested.

"Because they always show their true colors. Tell me again I was wrong about Kevin, or even Jason." Sarah argued.

"Ok, ok, I'll give you those two, but not all of the guys are like that." Dani stated.

"I'm pretty sure being an asshole is the first requirement to be a Pike." Sarah mumbled. She shook her head. "Whatever. I just hope the night goes by fast." Dani and Tammi rolled their eyes and lead Sarah to the refreshment table.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Derrick was having a meeting with the Pikes. "Alright, boys tonight we have to make sure this is the best party ever. I've been told that our parties are a bore and it's just a bunch of drunks."

"Who said that?" one of the guys asked.

"Sarah Williams." Derrick stated.

"The bookworm? What does she know about having fun?"

"Yea, she's such a prude."

"Jason won't even come out of his room tonight because of her."

"What?" Derrick wasn't aware of that. "What did she do to Jason?"

"He won't say."

"He just keeps muttering about don't go near her."

Derrick rubbed his chin. "Well, we'll have to fix that. I have a plan." He grinned evilly.

~*~*~*~/…/~*~*~*~

Several hours later, Sarah was still bored and ready to leave. Dani and Tammi had stayed with her most of the time. Hoping to keep her entertained. They knew it was pointless to introduce her to any of the guys there. One Sarah was never big on meeting guys, especially if they were drinking, and two they both had high hopes for something happening with the sexy Librarian, who was extremely late. Leaving Sarah to hold up the wall for a bit, Tammi and Dani stepped away to get more drinks and snacks.

"You think he decided not to show up?" Dani asked once they were far enough that Sarah wouldn't hear.

"I don't know. I was certain telling him Sarah would be here would guarantee his appearance. It's obvious he's nuts about her. He asked out and everything." Tammi responded.

"Think maybe the coffee date went bad?" Dani questioned.

"With Sarah it is possible, but she made it sound like it went well."

"Well, maybe he got lost." Dani suggested. "You are horrible at giving directions."

"Hey! It's not that hard to find this place, even without a map." Tammi argued. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed a handful of pretzels and another scoop of the cheese sauce. "Well give him another hour, if he doesn't show I guess we'll let Sarah go. It obvious she won't enjoy herself no matter how hard we try."

"Who isn't enjoying themselves?" Derrick was right behind the girls.

"Sarah." Dani answered. "We were hoping her crush would make an appearance, but so far no show."

"Sarah has a crush?" Derrick grinned at the new information. "Who is he?"

Dani and Tammi exchanged looks. Neither felt comfortable letting him know her crush was a member of the faculty. While Sarah said he had checked and it was ok for them to see each other, they didn't want rumors spreading about their friend. "A guy she met at the coffee shop." Tammi commented.

"We invited him, but looks like he might not show." Dani added.

"Poor Sarah." Derrick said as he looked over in her direction. "I'll see if I can cheer her up. What is she drinking tonight?"

"Soda for the moment. She isn't a big drinker so the most you'll get her to drink is a bottle of Smirnoff or something similar." Tammi explained.

"Well, I will see that she is taken care of." Derrick hurried over to where Sarah was still leaning against the wall. "Sarah, can I get you anything? A drink or maybe some snacks?"

Sarah almost groaned when she heard his voice. "No, I'm good."

"You sure? I haven't seen you eat anything tonight. Most of the food was cooked by Marcus and as he is planning to one day have his own restaurant, he would be very upset if I didn't get opinions from all of my guests."

Sarah knew Marcus. They had several classes together. He was getting his degree to please his parents, but his real love was cooking. He had brought samples to share with the class several times and they were always amazing. Sighing, she pushed off the wall. "Fine, I'll sample a couple of things."

Derrick smiled as he followed her to the food table. He grabbed a plate and stepped in front of her. "Here, let me fix a plate for you. What looks good?"

Sarah looked at the spread and had to admit it all looked good. Deciding on a couple of things to try, she pointed to them and let Derrick fix her plate. When it was full, he handed it to her with a fork. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He replied. "Now what can I get you to drink?"

"Just a soda." She stated as she started to eat.

Derrick looked at the guy manning the drinks and nodded to him. "One soda for the lady."

Sarah watched them both closely. She knew not to let anyone else fix her drink, but she was slightly distracted by the amazing food in her hands, plus what could they do if she never took her eyes off of them? Little did she know that Derrick had arranged for a special cup to be waiting for her in advance. They had already placed the drug in it and once the soda was added it dissolved and she wouldn't know it was there.

Derrick to the cup and carried it for Sarah as they walked over to a table. Sitting it down, he pulled the chair out for her and told her to sit. Reluctantly she did and continued eating and began to drink the soda. Sitting beside her, Derrick watched her. "So, tell me, Sarah, if you don't enjoy my parties why did you come tonight?"

"I promised Tammi and Dani. They seem to think if I go to these kinds of… events more that I'll enjoy them." Sarah said before stuffing her mouth with more food.

"I see. I thought maybe you were hoping someone might make an appearance." Derrick told her.

Shaking her head, she finished chewing and swallowed her food. "You've been talking to Tammi and Dani. They were hoping James would show up. They seem to think he will come in and sweep me off my feet. I just met him and we've had one coffee date. I don't know what those two have been reading or watching, but real life doesn't work like that. There isn't a knight in shining armor to come rescue you, just a bunch of asshole in tin foil. If you want to defeat the evil King you have to do it yourself."

"Wow." Derrick blinked several times. "That's a pretty harsh look on things. You make it sound like all men are asses."

"Not all." Sarah ended up smiling as she thought of James. "There are a few gentlemen left."

He kept Sarah talking and waited for her to finish her drink. Meanwhile several of the Pikes were talking with Sarah's roommates and keeping their attention away from Sarah. It didn't take long for the drugs to begin to work. Soon Sarah was slurring her words and her muscles felt weak. It was almost like she was drunk.

"I don't feel sooo good." She slurred as she rubbed her head.

"Maybe you're having a bad reaction to something you ate." Derrick stood and helped her out of the chair. With her leaning on him he started leading her towards the stairs. "We have some Benedryl upstairs. Come on, we'll have you feeling better in no time."

"Gets Tam and Dan." Sarah tried to argue, but he was practically carrying her.

"I'll have someone let them know." Derrick told her. He stopped and asked one of the Pikes to tell her roommates she was upstairs and not feeling well. The freshman nodded. He knew he was actually supposed to tell them she was outside with Derrick.

As Derrick made his way upstairs with Sarah, he was completely unaware of who had just walked into the Pike house. Looking around, he saw a bunch of drunk boys and sluttily dressed girls. "Sarah actually agreed to come here?" He muttered to himself.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Tammi called from the other side of the room when she spotted him.

James headed over and found Dani was with her along with several drunk boys. "Who's this?" One of them asked.

"A member of the University's staff that very few get to know as most of you don't even know where the building I work is located." James stated.

"What building?" a second boy asked.

"The Library." James answered.

"What's that?" a third said with a confused look.

"That proves my point." James shook his head.

Tammi and Dani chuckled and looked for Sarah. "Well, your damsel was over there the last I saw." Tammi told him.

"Looks like she escaped or went to hide in the bathroom." Dani added. "I'll go check the bathroom."

"If you're looking for your friend, she's outside with Derrick." The freshman told them. "He said he'd show her the gazebo we built."

"Well, it seems Sarah isn't in need of my rescuing." James stated sadly.

"Nonsense!" Tammi practically shouted. "She hates Derrick."

"That's right." Dani agreed. "She was probably trying to make a run it and he followed her." They both pushed him towards the back door. "You better go save her."

Shaking his head, James hurried outside. Truth be told he wanted nothing more than to get her out of that house, especially since he had a really bad feeling. Searching outside he found several horny couples in various places trying to hide as they made out, but no Sarah.

Finding a secluded corner, James summoned a crystal to his hand. "Show me the champion." He commanded and soon Sarah appeared in the crystal. She appeared to be unconscious and there were several boys standing around her talking. As his anger began to boil over and mix with his fear for her safety, he gripped the crystal so tight that it shattered. "Hold on Precious. I'm coming."


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah was passed out on the bed where Derrick had dropped her. "Come on Derrick, you gotta get her out of here!" Jason shouted.

"What did she do to you man?" One of the other Pikes asked.

"Nothing. She did nothing, but she's under his protection and he said if I went near her he'd kill me by dropping me into some sort of bog." Jason explained frantically.

"Who?" Derrick inquired.

Sarah blinked her eyes open at all the shouting. "I don't know who he was but he was scary as hell and left what he called goblins here. They terrorized me for days." She heard Jason say.

"Jason, have you taken or smoked anything lately?" Derrick asked. "Because I think you got a bad batch of something and had some weird acid trip."

As Sarah tried to sit up, she groaned and grabbed her throbbing head. "Where..."

"Oh great now she's awake," Jason grumbled. "Just get her out of here. I won't be a part of this." He said before leaving the room.

Derrick shook his head. "His loss." Sitting on the bed beside Sarah, he ran his fingers through her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Head... hurts." Her words were slurred and she had to close her eyes because she saw 3 Derricks.

With a smile, Derrick pulled a bottle from his pocket and after removing the lid held it to Sarah's lips. "Drink this. You'll feel better. Right, Paul?"

"Right boss." The eager sophomore agreed.

Slowly she drank from the bottle and nearly choked as it burned going down her throat. She managed to swallow it but coughed for a minute afterward. "What..." she tried to question the substance in the bottle but the coughing made it hard to talk.

"Just a shot of something strong to eliminate any pain you feel." Derrick sat the bottle down and ran his hand up her leg. "You do want us to help you feel better right?"

"Vetter..." she tried to get up but fell back on the bed.

"We don't have to worry about your protector do we?" Derrick asked laughing.

"Rotector...rotect meself" She tried to slap his hand away but missed.

"No one will drown us in a bog will they?" He teased, still laughing at Jason's ridiculous story.

"Bog... bog of ternal tinch." She started giggling. "Foot in an smells bad orever."

"What is she talking about?" Paul asked.

"Nonsense. She's drunk. Wait outside and see that no one disturbs us." Derrick ordered.

"What are you going to do?"

"Exactly what I said, I'm going to make her feel good," Derrick smirked as he undid the buckle on his belt.

Paul shook his head but left to guard the door. As soon as the door closed, Derrick pulled Sarah onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "Relax Sarah." He whispered as she tried to pull away. "You're going to enjoy this."

"But you won't." A voice from the window said so deep it was almost a growl. Derrick looked over to see a tall man dressed all in black crouched on the window sill. As he climbed in through the open window, the room seemed to fill with a dark aura that almost seemed to darken the room. Derrick could have sworn the air was thicker and heavier and he had trouble breathing.

"And I'll thank you to take your hands off my woman." Jareth almost smirked at his unintentional use of a line from the book both he and Sarah were reading, though it was very fitting given the circumstances. He watched as Derrick looked around frantically for something to use as a weapon to protect himself.

"Who...who are you?" Derrick stammered as he practically tossed Sarah off his lap.

"Jareth..." she started giggling."No power."

Derrick glanced at Sarah as he stood, then back to the man in black. "Look I didn't know she had a man. She asked for this. She wanted me to make her feel good." He tried to explain as Jareth stepped closer and closer until he was backed into a corner.

"I doubt that very much." He spat. "Trash like you isn't worthy of looking at her, much less touching her." He grabbed Derrick by the throat and lifted him into the air. "So let's get a few things straight, shall we? Sarah is protected by myself and my subjects. We will not allow her to be harmed. You seem to have some authority here so I suggest you make it clear to all your children that she is off limits. Not a word to Sarah or anyone else of our little chat and if you ever touch her again I will break every bone in your body." He said as he squeezed his throat. "Am I clear?"

Derrick tried to pull Jareth's hand from his throat as he nodded. After receiving his answer, Jareth threw him against the far wall and Derrick hit the floor with a loud thud as he blacked out. Jareth glared at the lump of useless flesh on the floor and then walked over to Sarah. He wanted to inflict every ounce of pain he could to the boy and his accomplices, but making sure she was alright was more important. "Jareeth..." She slurred his name as she sat up to look him in the eyes, even if she did wee three sets of them.

He could tell she was either drunk or drugged. "Shhh." He brushed his gloved hand over her eyes. "Sleep for now Precious." She fell back as his magic put her to sleep and as he scooped her into his arms, he returned to looking like the normal Librarian the people downstairs knew him as. Without hesitation, he kicked the door open and carried her downstairs.

Tammi and Dani heard a commotion coming from the stairs and they and everyone else stared at the bottom of the staircase. Paul who had been guarding the door was shouting down the stairs after James, who was ignoring him completely. The whole room got quiet and watched James carry the unconscious girl down. When they realized what was happening, Tammi and Dani rushed over. "Oh my god! Is she ok?" Dani cried out before they reached James.

James stopped when her friends arrived. "I believe she will be alright. I reached her before that… creature," he spat the word as his anger flared again, "did anything to her."

"Who? Derrick?" Dani asked.

"I'll kill him." Tammi clenched her fists. "Where is the bastard?"

"Upstairs, unconscious on the floor. Do with him as you wish. I'll see that dear Sarah is safe and well taken care of." James informed them before continuing to the front door.

Tammi and Dani watched him carry her out and then looked at one another. "I know we wanted him to come rescue her and carry her off, but this isn't what I wanted at all," Dani said sadly. "I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her."

"This isn't your fault Dani," Tammi assured her. "Mine either. We thought she was safe here. Who would have known someone would try something like this?" She patted her friend on the back. "Now what shall we do with the bastard that did this to her?"

While Tammi wanted to beat the crap out of him, Dani convinced her calling the police was a better option and after threats of bodily harm to every Pike there, Tammi managed to convince several involved to willing tell the police what happened when they arrived. One pledge even handed over the cup that Sarah had been drugged with.

~*~*~*~/…/~*~*~*~

James wasted no time taking her to his small apartment. When Sarah was tucked safely in his bed, he paced the room. "Those damn imbecils! If they hadn't delayed my arrival to the party with their ridiculous catapult game I would have arrived in time to prevent this." He clenched his fists and cursed his subjects.

Sitting beside her on the bed, he took her hand in his. "Forgive me, Sarah. I'll do all in my power to see that you're alright." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Now to wait for my sleeping beauty to awaken." He stood and grabbed the book from the bedside table. He doubted that he could focus on it, but he needed to do something to try and calm his mind until she woke up. As he sat on the couch and tried to read, Sarah was fast asleep and dreaming.

_Sarah found herself once more in the Underground. She was just outside the main gate to the castle. The city was damaged and smoke still billowed from several buildings as the embers of dying flames fought to stay lit. "What happened here?" she asked out loud. She expected Jareth to appear suddenly and answer her, but he didn't, no one did._

_There was no one in sight in the city and her search of the castle found it to be just as deserted. Not even a chicken to be seen. "Where is everyone?" She explored the castle and found the throne room, Jareth's study, and numerous bedrooms all empty. She paused at one door in one of the towers when she saw a painted portrait in the hall across from the door. It was her, just as she had been in the ballroom dream. The white dress that she could almost still feel wrapped around her. Slowly she reached out and touched the painting._

_Feeling a shiver down her spine, she turned away from the image of her younger self and went to the door. It opened before she touched and cautiously she walked in. The room was huge with the largest bed she'd ever seen. After taking a few steps into the room, a fire suddenly roared to life in the fireplace. "I've never seen this room before." She walked around slowly taking in all the décor. "Is this your room Jareth?" She waited, but still, he didn't answer. "Where are you, Goblin King?" She asked as her heart began to fill with dread. "Something's not right." She muttered to herself. The room felt cold and empty and she wasn't sure why but she wanted to cry._

_"Jareth!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Where are you?" A single tear made its way down her cheek as she made up her mind. "I wish to see the Goblin King, right now!" As soon as the words left her lips, Sarah nearly fell over from a wave of exhaustion that washed over her. "What…what's going on?" She questioned around a large yawn that escaped her mouth. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier. She made it to the luxurious bed and collapsed on it as sleep overtook her._

After giving up on reading, James sat by the bed, his hands steepled in front of his face. He watched her for over an hour before she began to stir. Sarah opened her eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Before she could fully sit up, she heard him say "About time sleeping beauty woke up." The tone was teasing and she smiled hearing his voice.

"Jareth." She grinned as she sat up and looked behind her to see a figure sitting in a chair staring at her.

"I'm not sure how I should feel about this." He said calmly as he moved his hands from in front of his face and stood.

Sarah blinked several times and then it donned on her, she wasn't dreaming anymore and it wasn't Jareth in front of her. "James… I…I was dreaming and…"

He sat beside her. "Shhh…" he placed a finger on her lips. "It's fine dearest. You were drugged at the party. I'm sure you were dreaming of all sorts of things."

"The party…." She stared at her hands as she tried to remember, but it only made her head hurt.

"Yes, I arrived just in time to prevent some rather unpleasant things from happening." He told her.

"And I'll thank you to take your hands off my woman."

Sarah held her head as an image of Jareth at a window flashed through her mind. "You saved me?" She tried to recall what happened.

"I did. I climbed through the window and then carried you out of there." He said softly.

"Did you…" She shook her head. It was a ridiculous thought. Probably just her drugged brain mixing fantasy with reality.

"Did I what?"

"Nothing." She turned her head. "I just thought I recalled a voice saying something."

"What do you recall Sarah?" He grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him. "Tell me."

"I just thought I saw someone, not you, climb in the window and tell Derrick to get his hands off his woman." She replied softly.

"Ah, I see. So you were imagining a different Jamie coming to your rescue, weren't you Sarah?" He teased her.

"Well his name starts with a J, but it's not Jamie." She admitted.

"Jareth?" He whispered. Sarah nodded. "This Jareth must be quite the man. You dream of him a lot it seems. I guess I don't stand a chance against him, nor any other man I would suspect."

"What?" Sarah's eyes were wide.

"Well you saw him, not me, save you and his name was the first thing on your lips when you woke. I'd say you have some pretty strong feelings for the Goblin King." James stated.

Sarah looked away and thought about what he had said. True all she remembered of what happened at the party was Jareth appearing to save her, not James. Yet it was certainly James that had carried her out of there. Then there was the dream she had. She had felt scared and almost heartbroken when she couldn't find Jareth at the castle beyond the Goblin City. So much that she wished to see him.

"Goblin King…" She recalled making the wish. "I wished to see him and then I woke up here." She looked at James. "I never told you Jareth was the Goblin King."

James stood and turned his back to her as he cursed himself mentally for his slip up. "You did mention a Goblin King before. I figured Jareth must be him." He tried to cover up the truth.

"No, no I never told you about the King. I was at the castle in my dream and I couldn't find Jareth. I wished to see the Goblin King and then I woke up, here… with you." Sarah stood on unsteady legs and stepped towards him. "Look at me."

"Sarah…"

"I said look at me!" She shouted. Sighing, he turned and took a step towards her. She studied him carefully. The eyes, the blonde hair, that smirk, how had she not realized it sooner? "Jareth."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Hello, Precious."


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah took another step forward and reached her right hand out to him. Carefully tracing her fingers along his jaw, she gazed into his blue eyes. "Is it really you?" He simply nodded. "Then show me."

He smirked and with a wave of his hand Jareth stood before her in his true form, hair long and wild, eyebrows arched in that otherworldly way that she had always found so beautiful. "Better Precious?"

"You're really here? This isn't another dream?" She asked as her hand caressed his cheek.

"I'm really here. No more dreams Sarah. I…"

The rest of what he was going to say was cut off as Sarah quickly pulled her hand away, brought it back to her head, and then slapped him as hard as she could. "You sneaky bastard!"

Jareth blinked several times, his eyes wide in shock at the force of her hand against his cheek. It's true he probably deserved it, but he hadn't expected it. "Really Sarah is that anyway…"

Once more he was unable to finish his sentence, but this time it was because she had grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him to her, and crushed her lips against his in a desperate and needy kiss. It only took him a second to respond by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He moved his lips over hers and tried to pour all the passion he felt into the kiss. Sarah moaned softly when his tongue invaded her mouth and battled for dominance against her own. Her hands tangled themselves in his blonde locks as his hands gripped her ass, squeezing gently.

When she finally pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes as she tried to control her emotions. "I should be so pissed at you. I should hate you for all you've put me through. Yet part of me is thrilled and relieved that you're really here. You're an evil, sneaky, conniving bastard and I should say the words and make you go away…" She paused and Jareth tensed up. His heart felt as if it might break, being so close only to be rejected again. "But I can't bring myself to do it."

Just as he began to hope, she let go of him and pulled away. Turning her back to him, Sarah cursed herself for the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were tears of joy that he was alright after seeing the city burned and empty in her dream or tears of anger for letting him deceive her in such a way. Either way, she didn't want to cry in front of him. "Why?"

Jareth sighed and walked over to her. "Sarah." He placed his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged them off and stepped away.

"Why the games? Why all the dreams and then pretending to be my librarian? I thought James was someone who truly cared and someone who might help me forget, but it was you all along. Just messing with my head." Her hands balled into fists as she spoke and her anger increased. "Why?" She turned to face him, glaring at him as tears rolled down her cheeks, though she no longer cared about that. "Why couldn't you leave me alone?!" She shouted.

His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed as he listened to her accuse him. "Leave you alone?" He nearly laughed. "Do you really think this was all my doing?" He stepped towards her and when she brought her hand up to slap him again, he grabbed it.

"Let go!"

"None of that Sarah. Once was quite enough." He held her arm tight and pulled her to him. "I told you the dreams weren't my doing. Or did you ignore that because it was said in a dream?"

"What?" Sarah thought back to when she had asked him if he was really in her dreams or just her imagination. "So that was really you?"

"Yes!" He shouted. Sarah jumped slightly when he raised his voice. "It's always been me! In every dream, you've had since you left me in the ruins of my castle." His voice was filled with venom and his eyes were dark as he glared at her. "I've played your villain." He spat, the last word coming through gritted teeth. "I've been your hero, your slave, and your plaything. I even wore a damn kilt for you!" He let her arm go and pushed her away from him as he felt himself losing control of his own emotions. "I told you once I was exhausted from living up to your expectations of me, yet here I am still letting you exhaust me." He turned his back on her this time and closed his eyes. He truly felt exhausted and grabbed onto the back of the chair by the bed for support.

Sarah watched him for a moment and thought back to what he had told her in her dream. He had suggested to her the possibility that she was pulling him into her dreams and that he let her because it was the only way he could see her. "I thought the dreams were the only way you could see me?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "They were. I found a loophole, one that allowed me to come here to see you."

"Why hide? If you knew I was the one pulling you into the dreams, why not tell me it was you? Why the lies?" Sarah demanded.

"I never lied." He turned his head and glared. "Not once have I ever lied to you." Closing his eyes briefly, he moved to sit in the chair and Sarah watched him feeling very confused as he returned to looking like James Kingsley.

"Why did you change back?"

"Because I had to!" He snapped at her. He held his hand out and wasn't surprised to see that no crystal appeared. He was physically, mentally, and magically exhausted. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. "I told you it was the only way I could see you, and for the longest time, it was. At first, I was content with being able to see you. Our game of cat and mouse was amusing. I enjoyed chasing you through the Labyrinth over and over. But after the first time you kissed me, things changed. I didn't want to be your villain anymore."

"What did you want?" Sarah asked as she cautiously stepped closer.

"I honestly didn't know at first. I was tired of being the bad guy. I wanted you to run to me, not away from me. As you got older, your dreams became more… vivid." He smirked slightly at her blushing. "The first time I heard you call my name in pleasure was music to my ears. I began to long for you to call out to me, even if it was only a dream. After a year of our sexual rendezvous, I had to see you in person again. I needed to know."

"Know what?"

"I needed to know how you really felt." He looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I needed to know if you were calling for me in your dreams because you actually felt something for me or if I was simply a convenient outlet for your sexual frustrations."

Sarah moved to sit on the bed across from him. "In the dream where you told me about the possibility that it's really me pulling you into my dreams I asked you why you wanted to see me."

He nodded. "You tried to tell me there was nothing special about you."

She stared at the floor for a moment before making herself look at him once more. "I woke up before I heard your response. I saw your lips move but I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

Taking a deep breath he shook his head. "I don't like to repeat myself, Sarah."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands, which were gripping the end of her skirt.

Leaning forward, Jareth placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "But I will repeat myself this time because it was important and because it's you." He gave her a soft smile. "I said I want to see you all the time because you're an amazing woman, the Champion of the Labyrinth and its King, and the only woman I've ever loved."

Her eyes widened as what he told her began to sink in. "You… you love me?"

"So much that I came here to find you and learn if you feel for me at all. The loophole I found and exploited wasn't an easy one and it was also extremely dangerous. You asked why I changed back into Kingsley, well it's because I am Kingsley. In order to come aboveground and find you, I became human."

"You're human? But you changed a bit ago." Sarah argued. She didn't want to believe that the mighty Goblin King was now just a normal human like herself.

"I have limited access to my magic." He explained. "The spell grants me one year as a human with some magic at my disposal. The more I use it the less I have and if I use it all before my year is up I'm stuck here."

"How much do you have left?" Sarah asked.

"Time or magic?" Jareth questioned as he watched her. She was staring at the floor, her hands clasped in her lap as he left leg twitched nervously.

"Both."

"Not a lot of magic left and I've got a week to go." He answered. "It took quite a while to find you, unfortunately. I knew you left for college, but I had no idea where and I don't think your family would have simply told a complete stranger where you were."

She nodded and bit her lip as she thought everything over. "Why hide who you are though?" She asked as she looked up to meet his gaze. "What good did pretending to be the librarian do?"

He shrugged. "For one I wasn't sure you were aware it was really me in your dreams or that you were pulling me into them. I wanted you to know that first. Secondly, if I had just shown up at your door you would have tried to send me away. So, I thought if I was close enough to monitor your dreams and interact with you while you were awake that you might say something and you did." Slowly he stood and moved to kneel before her. "Sarah, you practically asked me for permission to go on your coffee date. I nearly told you then."

"Why didn't you?"

"Honestly I was having a bit too much fun playing with you." He grinned.

"Jerk." She playfully smacked him.

"While I was enjoying the game, I was also afraid. You admitted that you were scared of calling for me because you were worried the real me wouldn't be as kind and gentle as I was in your dreams. I wanted to show you the real me as Kingsley. I wanted you to trust and believe me enough that when I revealed myself to you, you wouldn't immediately try and kick me out of your life." He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips and kissed them softly. "My precious Sarah, while you got to know me by a different name, it was still me. I hope you see just how important you are to me. Please don't shut me out of your life."

Giving him a gentle smile she shook her head. "I couldn't even if I wanted to, which I don't." She confessed. "I'm still scared to death and I have no idea where we go from here or what we are to one another, but I want to explore it," Sarah told him softly.

"That's all I ever hoped for." He kissed her hands again and moved to sit beside her. Brushing her hair from her face, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"So do I call you James or Jareth?" She asked shyly.

"In private call me whatever you prefer. In public it would be best if you continued calling me James or Mr. Kingsley." Jareth responded as his eyes wandered over her body. He had been so concerned about her safety earlier that he hadn't truly noticed how she was dressed.

"So what happens now? I mean you said you only have a week left. What happens next week?"

Jareth turned his head to focus on their conversation instead of the low cut of her blouse or the shortness of her skirt. He was almost certain her roommates were responsible for her attire and he didn't know if he wanted to thank or strangle them. "Well…" He paused, took and a deep breath, and turned his head back to her and prayed he could keep his eyes and mind off of her very appealing and tempting body. "Provided all goes well this next week, I will return to my normal self and be able to return to my Kingdom. I shall have to be extremely careful and use my magic very sparingly. So no more entering your dreams or changing to my usual appearance."

"Well now that I know it's you, there's no need for you to enter my dreams in order to talk to me or…" she stopped as she gazed into his eyes.

"Or what Sarah?" He inquired as he leaned closer.

"You know." Her cheeks were turning rosy as she blushed slightly thinking about their usual activities in her dreams.

"Perhaps, but I'd rather you tell me so I'm not making assumptions." His face was inches from hers and he could feel the warmth of her breath.

"This," Sarah whispered before she closed the final gap between them and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

As Sarah kissed him tenderly, one of Jareth's hands found its way to the back of her head while the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. When their lips parted, Jareth covered her face with soft kisses. "Jareth…"

"Yes Precious?" He asked as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck.

She leaned her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck. "The things you suggested in some of my dreams…" She paused as she let out a tiny gasp as he bit the bottom of her ear.

"What of them?" His voice was deep and husky as he continued exploring and tasting the exposed skin of her neck.

"Do you really want to do those kinds of things to me?" She managed to ask before she moaned feeling his tongue caress the visible tops of her breasts.

Stopping his exploration of her body, Jareth lifted his head to look her in the eyes. "I want to do all of that and more." He kissed her roughly, sucking on her bottom lip before pulling back. "Everything I've done or suggested to you in a dream, I want to do them all to you." He kissed her again. "I want to see you bare, wet, ready and waiting for me." His lips kissed her cheeks. "I want to feel you lose yourself to my touch." His mouth traveled down her neck, licking, kissing, and nibbling. "I want to bury myself so deep in you that we are practically one." His hand pulled her shirt to the side allowing him to see the soft flesh of her shoulder. "I want to feel your body spasm around me repeatedly as I bring you to your peak over and over." He gently bit and sucked on the skin above her collarbone, leaving a large mark.

Sarah closed her eyes and moaned as his hands and mouth found every sensitive spot. His touches were soft and sensual and with the added sound of his voice telling her exactly what he wanted to do to her, she found herself putty in his hands. She knew she was already wet for him and she didn't know how much more teasing she could stand. "Jareth." His name came out almost as a growl as she moved to straddle him. She started quickly unbuttoning his shirt as her lips covered his in a searing kiss.

His hands grabbed hers and stopped their progression. "Relax love." He whispered as he tried to slow her down. "We have all night. No need to rush."

"I want…no, I need you." She pleaded as she tried to once again remove his shirt.

Lifting each of her hands to his lips, he kissed them tenderly. "I feel the same Precious, but I don't want our first time to be done in a rush." He kissed her wrists and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Before we get too far I need to know something, Sarah."

Sarah took a deep, ragged breath and calmed herself. "Alright, what do you need to know?"

"Other than our time together in your dreams, have you ever done this?" He asked softly.

"If you're asking if I'm a virgin, the answer is no. I've had sex a few times other than in my dreams." She responded.

Nodding, he kissed her forehead. "Understood." While he wasn't thrilled to know he wasn't her first, he was slightly relieved he wouldn't have to hurt her.

Seeing the mix of emotions wash over his face, Sarah held his head in her hands and made him look her in the eyes. "I know it's not the same in dreams, but if it makes you feel even a little better, you were the first."

"I was?"

Nodding, she kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll admit the first few times I dreamt of having sex with you was mostly because I was sexually frustrated. I was a hormonal teen and who better to imagine doing all kinds of naughty things with than the sexy villain of my youth. I had no idea you were really there."

"I figured that much. Although it was interesting to see you try to seduce me." He smirked.

"I wasn't… well not intentionally."

"Oh? So the skimpy outfits, the constant leaning against the wall in seductive poses, and licking your own lips weren't done to entice me?"

"Well, maybe a little." She admitted.

"And what of your choice of clothing tonight?" He asked as his hands ran over her ass.

"You can thank Tammi and Dani for this." She replied. "They refused to let me leave the dressing room at the store until I agreed to wear something sexy." She ran her hands through his hair as she spoke, her fingers lightly massaging his scalp.

Pulling her tight against him, Jareth smirked. "Now why would your sweet roommates want you to be sexy for that absurd party?"

"I think they wanted me to entice a certain Librarian that they believed would be attending." She answered as she softly ground her hips against him.

"And do you plan on following through with this scheme of theirs?" His hands were sliding under the back of her shirt and caressing every inch of skin they touched.

"Oh I believe things are going far better than even they hoped for, wouldn't you agree Mr. Kingsley." She said teasingly as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Do remind me to thank them later." He whispered before kissing her softly. "While you look stunning in the clothes they helped you pick out," He pulled her shirt up and over her head. "I believe you will look ravishing with them on the floor." He tossed the lavender blouse behind her and it landed near her boots, which he had removed when he first brought her in the tiny apartment. His hands began to slowly unfasten the bustier as his lips covered hers in a tender kiss. Soon it too landed on the floor and Sarah was left completely nude from the waist up.

"Jareth…" she sighed his name as he gently cupped her breasts.

He smiled at the look of pure joy on her face as he ran his thumbs over her hard nipples. Her head fell back as she moaned when he pinched them. Leaning forward, he took advantage of her exposed neck and nipped and sucked on it gently, not caring if he left marks. "So sensitive my dear." He whispered as he continued his caresses. "One would think no one has touched you like this before."

"They haven't…." Sarah's breathing was heavy and her heart was racing. "Only you…"

His smirk grew large as she lost herself to his touches. "I thought you said you've done this before?" He teased before licking her ear. "Were you fibbing?"

"No…." she shook her head.

"No what Precious?" He was enjoying himself a bit too much, but teasing her was so much fun, especially when she had trouble responding to him vocally.

He stopped moving his hands and simply kissed down her neck as he waited for her to answer. "They were rushed…" She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing a bit so she could explain. "They were clumsy, painful, and not…" She stopped as he pinched her sensitive buds again.

"Not what Sarah?" His lips kissed her chest and his tongue ran along the valley between her breasts.

"You. They weren't you." Sarah said as she gripped his shoulders, her nails digging in slightly. "It didn't feel anything like what you're doing now. Please Jareth," she pleaded, "don't stop."

"I have no intention of stopping now love." He assured her before he took her left nipple into his mouth, his tongue rolling all over it. As he lavished her left breast with licks, kisses, and occasional bites, his left had made sure her other hand wasn't ignored. Meanwhile, his right hand rubbed up her thigh slowly.

Sarah was so memorized by what he was doing to her breasts that she didn't even realize what he was doing with his other hand until she felt his fingers start to rub her through her tights and panties. She moaned loudly as he stimulated three of her most sensitive areas at once. "Jareth." She called out his name over and over.

Releasing her breasts, he kissed her as he continued to pet her center. "Oh Precious, your moans are music to my ears." He told her softly. He could feel her dampness even through two layers of clothing. "So wet my pet." She whimpered when he pulled his hand away from her. "Shhh love. I'm not done with you yet." He kissed her tenderly, his tongue sliding into her mouth to caress hers. Pulling back, he peppered her face with sweet kisses and allowed her to regain control of her breathing. "Can you stand?"

She looked at him with a confused expression but nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Stand for me." Sarah did as he asked and slowly stood up. He took her hands in his and let his eyes wander over her body. "So beautiful."

"Not bad yourself, even as a human," Sarah told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So why did you want me to stand?"

"So I could do this." His hands slide around her and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. "Much better." He grinned.

As he started to pull down her black tights, Sarah grabbed his hands. "Not so fast Goblin King." He tilted his head with a confused expression on his face. "You need to lose a few articles of clothes before you remove my last ones."

He chuckled. "Very well Sarah. What should go first?"

Smiling, Sarah returned to her previous task of unbuttoning his shirt. He watched her as her fingers unfasten button after button until she reached where his shirt was tucked into his pants. She pulled it until the dark blue fabric was free from his pants. When she had undone the last button, she ran her hands slowly up his stomach and chest, her eyes never leaving his. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he pulled his arms out of the sleeves. Sarah made quick work of his belt and soon had his slacks unfastened and unzipped. She knelt before him and gave him a coy smile. "Lift your hips." He did as she asked and soon she had his pants on the floor. She took each leg and lifted it out of his pants before removing his black socks for him.

As she sat between his legs, she couldn't help but notice the large bulge in his grey boxer briefs. "See something you like Sarah?" He questioned.

"Perhaps, unless that's a sock." She teased.

Standing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Pulling her flush against his body he let her feel for herself how hard he was for her. "I assure you that is no sock, my pet."

"Mmmm" she moaned softly as his hands firmly squeezed her ass. "Then I definitely see something like and want."

"Then you shall have it." He said before kissing her deeply. While his tongue danced with hers, his hands slowly pushed the black tights and her black panties down. He pushed them as low as he could and then broke their kiss. "But first I'm going to do something I've been longing to do."

"Wha..what are you going to do?" she asked as he kissed down her neck.

"You'll see." He responded as he kissed down her chest and stomach. As he knelt before her, his hands pulled her remaining clothing lower and lower. As his lips caressed her upper thigh, Jareth lifted her left leg and removed the tights. He massaged her foot gently before placing it back down and lifting her right one. He repeated the process and tossed the tights and her panties on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Looking up at her, he smiled. "You're even more radiant than what I saw in our dreams." He rubbed his cheek against her leg as he slowly spread her legs with his hands. "A meal fit for a king." He looked up into her eyes, his dark and lust filled. "Shall I devour you?"

Sarah simply nodded, as he throat was suddenly dry and his gaze had her captivated. As he kissed and licked her thighs, Sarah closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. "Jareth, please."

While the urge to tease her more was tempting, he was done being a tease. He was too close to what he wanted for so many years to delay any longer. After a light bite to her thigh, he licked her lips slowly, her wetness already seeping out. He held onto her legs to help support her as his tongue explored every inch of her folds and found her sensitive bundle of nerves. Sarah pulled on his hair and cried out as he massaged her clit. Pushing his tongue into her, he groaned feeling her nails scraping against his scalp. The vibration from his groan only served to increase the pleasure he was giving her. Pulling out, he rolled his tongue around her clit and sucked gently as he slowly pushed one finger inside her.

Sarah's knees were feeling weaker and weaker as the pleasure he was giving her increased. "Jareth… I'm…I can't…" When she nearly collapsed, he caught her and laid her on the bed. Before she could recover he was between her legs once more, his tongue licking her in long, slow motions. "Mmmm feels so good." She was practically purring.

Pushing two fingers in, Jareth suckled her clit and smiled when he felt her hands in his hair again. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her, he scrapped his teeth over her clit softly causing her to buck her hips against him. He smiled as she wrapped her legs around his head cried out his name. As he continued using his tongue on her clit, he added a third finger and quickened his pace. Soon he felt her muscles tense and spasm. He slowed his fingers and after she rode out her orgasm and released her grip on his head, he licked her fingers and her clean.

When he climbed up to lay beside her, Sarah was breathing heavily, her eyes closed and a pleased look on her face. Chuckling lightly, Jareth brushed her hair back and kissed her neck. "You're not going to sleep on me are you?"

"You mean I'm not dreaming already?" She grinned. "That was incredible. It didn't feel anywhere near this good in my dreams."

"Well in dreams all I can is act it out. It's up to you to imagine the actual feel since I'm not physically touching you. Yet another reason I had to come find you." He told her as he kissed her shoulder. "I needed to taste you for myself and gods are you sweet. I think I'm already addicted to you."

"If I had known it would feel that good I would have called for you a lot sooner." She gave him a soft smile as she rolled over to face him.

"And it's not over yet Sarah." He said before kissing her passionately. "I need you." He whispered.

"I'm all yours Jareth." She said sweetly as she caressed his cheek. She watched him stand and remove the last piece of clothing he was wearing and observed him with interest as he opened the top drawer on the table by the bed.

Holding up the item he had retrieved he shrugged. "I normally wouldn't worry about such a thing as I can use magic to protect you from becoming pregnant, but well I'm human and short on magic at the moment." He explained nervously.

Smiling she sat up and took the condom from his hand. "It's fine Jareth. I'm touched that you planned ahead. Honestly, the thought didn't even occur to me to have protection. I guess I just feel that safe with you." She opened the wrapper and slipped the open end over his fully erect penis as she pinched the other end between her fingers. Slowly she rolled the condom over him until it covered his entire shaft. Laying back and resting her head on the pillow, Sarah smiled at him with her hand held out to him in invitation.

He stood there smiling at her for a moment before he joined her on the bed. Climbing over her, he positioned himself between her legs and gently rubbed his tip against her opening. "Ready Precious?" He asked as he gazed into her eyes.

She lifted her hips towards him and pushed the tip inside. "Please Jareth, don't make me wait any longer."

He leaned down and covered her lips with his as he slid inside her slowly inch by inch giving her time to adjust. When he was fully sheathed within her, he moaned and rested his head against hers. "You're so tight Sarah." She moaned as he pulled back until only the head was inside. He wanted to thrust into her hard and fast, but he also wanted to make this as enjoyable for her as he could. So he slid back in slowly, going only a little faster than before. He repeated this several times, going faster each time until Sarah begged him to go faster. He happily fulfilled her request and thrust deep into her. Rotating his hips each time until she cried out telling him he had found the spot. He continued thrusting into at that angle earning a loud moan or her screaming his name each time he hit that spot. He could feel himself getting close. He wasn't sure if it was being human that had decreased his usual stamina or if it was simply the joy of finally having his Sarah, no matter which it was he felt better than he ever had and only hoped he could hold out long enough to give Sarah the same bliss.

"Jareth…" she chanted his name as she clung to him, her nails raking up and down his back leaving red marks. Just as before it felt 20 times better than her dreams and 1000 times better than when she had sex with someone else. Sarah could feel the tightness in her abdomen growing and knew it wouldn't be long before she came again. "Close…" she mumbled as she wrapped her legs around him.

Wanting her to come with him, Jareth worked his hand between them and used his fingers to stimulate her clit. "As am I love." He kissed her and continued thrusting hard and fast. "Come with me, Sarah." He told her and a moment later he felt her muscles tighten around him and spasm as she had her second orgasm, which was enough to send him over the edge. He called her name out as his body shuttered and his seed spilled into the condom. It felt odd to him, but he wasn't going to complain because it was still the most incredible thing he had ever felt.

After the last wave of pleasure washed over them and their muscles relaxed a bit, Jareth rolled over on to his back, completely out of breath. Not ready to be completely separated from him, Sarah rolled over and snuggled next to him, her head resting on his chest. "That was…."

"Phenomenal." He finished for her.

Nodding, she ran her hand over his chest. "Good word."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. After his breathing slowed down a bit, he smiled at the woman in his arms and kissed her cheek. "I have to say though you look gorgeous after you climax. You simply glow with beauty, my love."

Blushing from his compliments, she kissed him tenderly. "I'd say it was because of you working your magic, but you claim to be human. Although with how wonderful you made me feel I'm beginning to question that."

Laughing lightly, Jareth rubbed her back soothingly. "That was all me, no magic involved." He kissed her softly and simply enjoyed the feel of her naked flesh against him.

Sarah felt better than she ever remembered feeling. She smiled to herself as she thought about it. There she was, naked and in the arms of the Goblin King. It wasn't a dream or a fantasy. He was really there and they had just had the most incredible sex, better than she could even imagine. She closed her eyes as she began to feel tired and knew she would be safe in his arms for the night.

Seeing her close her eyes, Jareth squirmed a little. "Uh Sarah, I have a favor to ask before you go to sleep."

Opening her eyes, she sat up and looked at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Well its just that thing is beginning to get a bit uncomfortable…." He motioned to the filled condom on his slightly limp but still rather large member.

"Ah, got it." She giggled a little and jumped up to go to the restroom. Her legs were a little wobbly, but she managed to walk to the bathroom and retrieve the toilet paper. After cleaning herself up a bit she hurried back out to Jareth who looked a little annoyed.

"Really Sarah, I ask for assistance and you giggle and go relieve yourself?"

Shaking her head she tossed the toilet paper at him. "No, I went to get something to clean you up with your highness." She said mockingly.

"Oh." He picked up the toilet paper and watched as she slowly pulled the condom off. Taking the paper from him, she tore a bit off and used it to wipe off the semen that had dripped out. She took her time and cleaned him thoroughly before taking the used toilet paper and condom and dropping them into the trashcan.

Returning to his side, Sarah resumed her previous task of using him as a pillow. "There all better now."

He smirked and shook his head. "Much better, thank you, my dear." He kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on it. "Going to sleep?"

"Hmm, I think so." She replied sleepily. She covered her mouth as a large yawn escaped. "You better be here when I wake up." She warned.

"Fear not Precious. I shall be here when you awaken and even after that. I'm not letting go of you anytime soon." He told her.

"Good I have a lot of questions for you after my nap." She snuggled closer and closed her eyes again.

"And I will happily answer them." He rubbed her back and hummed quietly until she was fast asleep and then he too soon succumb to his exhaustion and joined her in sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah woke several hours later to the loud sound of Dani's ringtone. As she tried to sit up, she felt two strong arms tighten their hold on her. "Ignore it," Jareth whispered in her ear.

She smiled as she realized she was really in his arms and it hadn't been a dream. She nearly laid back and snuggled against him, but the start of Bowie's The Pretty Things Are Going to Hell playing for the third time stopped her. "It's Dani. I need to answer or she'll worry." Sarah explained as she sat up.

Jareth kept his arms wrapped around her even as she sat up and tried to get out of bed. "She can wait. She knows you're with me, so she has no need to worry." He argued as she pulled free of his embrace.

Chuckling, Sarah grabbed her jacket and started searching her pockets for her phone. "That might be why she's worried." By the time Sarah found her phone, it had stopped ringing. "Damn, missed the call."

Smirking, Jareth sat up, still completely nude and Sarah couldn't help letting her eyes wander over his gorgeous body."Good. Now come back to bed and let me give you a proper wake-up greeting."

Sarah sat on the bed with her phone in hand. "And just what kind of greeting did you have in mind?"

Leaning over, Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "The best kind of course," he whispered before kissing her tenderly.

Sarah pulled away when her phone began to blare Queen Bitch. "Now I really have to answer, Tammi's calling." She said as she stood. Before Jareth could argue, Sarah answered the phone. "Hey, Tammi.''

Jareth chuckled as Sarah held the phone away from her ear when her roommate started screaming at her. She was loud enough that he heard her clearly. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm with Ja..." she paused before she said Jareth. "James. I'm with James at his apartment."

"Wait, he took you to his place? " Tammi was still screaming.

Jareth stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I told them I would see you were cared for." He whispered, in her ear that wasn't by the phone, before kissing her neck.

Sarah tried not to make a sound as he kissed her, but that became more difficult when his hands started roaming her naked body. "I'm fine. Tell Dani I was asleep, that's why I didn't answer." Sarah said as calmly as she could.

Jareth couldn't hear what was being said on the other end of her phone call anymore, nor did he care. "Tell them you'll call them back Precious," he whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"Ah," Sarah cried out when he pinched her nipples. "Behave." She whispered as she tried to swat his hand away, but Jareth wasn't easily deterred. "No Tammi, you two don't need to come get me. I'm fine and James is taking good care of me."

"I'll really take care of you once you hang up that blasted phone." He told her as he pulled her flush against him, letting her feel his hardness pressing into her lower back.

Sarah bit her lip, resisting the urge to moan as his fingers found their way between her legs. "Tammi I really can't talk right now," Jareth smirked as he felt her lean back against him. "No, everything's fine. James will bring me home later."

"Much later." He told her as he massaged her clit with his thumb and slowly inserted a finger into her.

Sarah moaned softly as he fingered her gently. "I promise I'm fine.'' Jareth was impressed by her ability to focus on her call while he was pleasuring her, but he was determined to make her hang up the phone. "Yes, James is taking very good care of me." Sarah was smiling as she answered Tammi, but almost whimpered when he pulled his hand away. She let out a shocked yelp as he lifted her into his arms.

Carrying her to the bed, Jareth placed her down and took the phone from her hand. "I'm afraid Sarah isn't able to talk now. I'll bring her home once I see that she is well rested, fed, and bathed." He hung up the phone and tossed it aside.

"She'll call back," Sarah informed him.

Shrugging, Jareth knelt in front of her. "Let her. You're going to be too busy to answer." He pushed her legs apart with his hands and kissed along her thigh before licking her lips slowly.

Moaning softly, Sarah's fingers played with his silky blonde hair as his tongue quickly found and began caressing her clit. "Oh Jareth," she sighed his name. "That feels incredible."

"What to do. What to say. What to wear on a sunny day. Who to phone. Who to fight. Who to dance with on a Sunday night." Music played from Sarah's cell phone as Dani called her again. Sarah ignored it as she was too busy enjoying the ministrations of Jareth's tongue against her bundle of nerves.

Her phone went silent and the room filled with the sounds of Sarah crying out and moaning in pleasure as he inserted two fingers into her while sucking hard on her clit.

"She's so swishy in her satin and tat. In her frock coat and bipperty-bopperty hat.  
Oh God, I could do better than that." Tammi's ringtone filled the air and was ignored just as Dani's had been. Sarah wasn't aware of anything beyond Jareth and how he was making her feel. Dani and Tammi called over and over, their ringtones played one after the other, but continued to be unanswered.

Her hands gripped his short golden hair as she tried to pull him closer as she felt her climax nearing. Jareth continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her all the while licking and sucking her sensitive bud. Her juices were flowing freely and he lapped them up hungrily. Soon he felt her legs tighten around his head and her muscles clamp down against his fingers as she orgasmed. He slowed his fingers and stopped his assault on her clit as she screamed his name. Pulling his fingers away, he sat back and licked them clean as he admired her. She truly looked exquisite in the aftermath of an orgasm and he knew he'd never tire of seeing her like that. In fact, it was something he wanted to see every day for the rest of his life.

Sarah opened her eyes as she tried to slow her breathing. She looked at Jareth and found him giving her a seductive grin, his eyes dark with lust. Her eyes looked him over, taking in every inch of him. Part of her still expected to wake up and find this was all a dream. Dream or not, Sarah wasn't going to ignore the sexy man kneeling before her.

"Come here." She beckoned.

Jareth came closer, placing his hands on her thighs. "Yes, my Queen?" He said it in a joking tone but he was serious.

Hearing him call her Queen sent a shiver down her spine. It also brought a hundred questions to her mind, but they could wait. Patting the bed beside her, she smiled. "Sit." She commanded. Jareth obeyed immediately, his eyes never leaving hers. They sat there, gazing into each other's eyes for a few moments before Jareth reached for her. He cupped her chin and brought his lips to meet hers. As he kissed her sweetly, he tried to push her back on the bed, but she resisted. Breaking the kiss, she stood. "Oh no you don't Goblin King." she teased. "It's my turn to take care of you."

They both groaned when her phone went off again. He sighed as he watched her go to retrieve the phone. "Persistent aren't they?"

Sarah nodded and picked up her phone. After ignoring the call, she muted the phone and tossed it aside. "Now they won't be bothering us."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Such a rebel my dear. Ignoring your roommates, seducing your librarian. What's next?"

"You'll have to wait and see." She replied as she knelt between his legs. Jareth groaned as she stroked him with both hands. She smiled when he ran his fingers through her hair. Leaning forward, she slowly licked the head causing a hiss to escape his lips. Smirking, she slowly licked from tip to base and back again.

"Oh, Sarah." The way he practically purred her name excited her. It pleased her greatly that he was as affected by her as she was by him.

He closed his eyes, moaning softly, as she took the tip between her lips, her tongue rubbing against it. Slowly she took him into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it, caressing each inch as it entered her mouth. She took as much of him in as she could, but her gag reflex kicked in before she could take all of him. Backing off a bit, she swallowed past the gag reflex and placed her hand in front of her lips to mark how far she could go. She was amazed to find she could wrap her hand completely around him with room to spare. Sarah was no expert at giving a blowjob, but this wasn't her first time either. Although it was the first time with someone so large. While he had been just as large in her dreams, it was obvious to her now that gag reflex wasn't a thing in her dream world.

Pulling all the way back, she let him slip out with a pop. Curious, she pushed her hand down to the base of his shaft and wrapped her other hand around him directly above the first. He filled both hands with the head sticking out above her fist. "Everything alright, Precious?"

Sarah looked up to find him staring at her. "Yeah, I just hadn't realized exactly how big you are." She replied as she removed one hand and slowly pumped him with the other.

"And are you pleased or disappointed?"

"Nothing about you is a disappointment, Jareth," she told him before taking him back into her mouth.

"Good to know." He groaned as she squeezed him with her hand. Gathering her hair in his hands, he held it back, keeping it out of her face and allowing him a full view of her as she worked her mouth over him. He watched her take as much of him as she could while her hand stroked the rest. "Gods, Sarah." He moaned as he closed his eyes when she started massaging his balls with her free hand.

Grinning, Sarah sucked harder and let her teeth barely graze him as she pulled back. His moans encouraged her and each time she went down she pushed herself to go just a bit further. She quickened her pace and sucked harder as he massaged her scalp. Sarah had never really enjoyed doing this before, but this time she felt very pleased with herself. His hands gently pushing against her head told her how much he was enjoying it, and she was enjoying making him feel good.

"Precious stop." Jareth tried to pull her away, but she refused to stop. "Sarah if you don't stop I'm going to..." He stopped mid-sentence as she squeezed him tightly and focused on his head. He called out her name as he came in her mouth.

After swallowing it all and licking him clean, Sarah sat back and smiled. Jareth's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. When he opened his eyes, he smiled sweetly.

"Enjoy that your Highness?" she asked.

"Oh Sarah, that felt amazing." He laid back on the bed and scooted over. "Come here, Precious."

Sarah got up and joined him on the bed. She snuggled against Jareth, her head resting on his chest. He pulled the blanket over them, brushed her hair from her face, and kissed the top of her head. "Now, I believe you had questions you wanted to ask me."

Nodding, Sarah took a deep breath. "I have so many questions, I'm not really sure where to start."

"Well just ask them as they come to you," Jareth told her.

"Okay, well what are we exactly?" she asked.

"You mean as far as our relationship?" He inquired.

"Yeah. Are we dating, friends with benefits, lovers, or is this just a sex thing?''

"What do you want us to be, Precious?" Jareth asked. He waited for her to answer, but all she did was shrug her shoulders. "Sarah, I know this is all sudden, my appearance here, learning it was really me in your dreams, and then our rather fun activities since you learned I was your librarian the whole time. I didn't come here expecting you to drop everything and move to the Underground with me." He tightened his arm around her slightly and took her hand in his. "But if you wish to do that I'll take us there immediately."

"Jareth I..."

"Shh..." He cut her off. "I'm not asking you to make a decision right now. Just giving you options. I would never ask or expect you to drop everything and leave now. I know you have your studies, your friends, and family. All I want is to be a part of your life. What part I play is up to you dearest." He explained.

"Me?"

"Well, I told you already how I feel about you." He tilted her head upwards so she looked at him. "I still don't know how you feel, which is why you have to decide my role in your life."

Sarah ducked her head, avoiding eye contact. "Honestly, I'm not 100% sure how I feel myself. Since it was you in my dreams I guess we've been lovers for a while now."

"You could look at it that way I suppose." He stated as he rubbed her back. "Sarah I'm not trying to pressure you. I waited this long to have you physically in my arms, I'm willing to wait for you to sort things out and decide how you feel and what role, if any, I play in your life."

Nodding, she sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I want you in my life Jareth. After all this I know I can't forget you and no human male will ever compare to you, not even when comparing to the human you."

"Flattery will get you nothing right now love. I don't have my usual stamina as a human, so you'll have to wait a while for another round." He teased.

"Oh, hush!" she smacked his arm playfully as he chuckled.

"But seriously Sarah, no pressure. As I've always told you, you have the power. I am your slave, whatever you say goes." He told her as he caressed her cheek.

Nodding, she thought a moment. "Did something happen to the city?" she asked as she recalled her last dream.

"What do you mean?''

"In the last dream I had, I was at the castle. The city was on fire and the castle was completely empty." She explained.

"Ah, I forgot you tend to visit my kingdom even when I'm not in your dream," Jareth stated. "What you saw was the reason I was late to the party. My idiot subjects decided to play flaming chicken catapult again." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling aggravated just thinking about it.

"They played what?" Sarah couldn't help giggling.

"Flaming chicken catapult." Jareth groaned. "The imbeciles can't decide if the chicken or the catapult is supposed to be on fire, so they usually wind up setting the whole city ablaze."

"Oh my gosh! Was anyone hurt?" Sarah asked.

"Thankfully no." He answered. "But it used a great deal of my magic to put out the flames, and I barely made it to that blasted party in time to save you."

Wrapping her arms around him, Sarah kissed his cheek. "Hey, you saved me and everything worked out, so no need to fret." She told him as she leaned her head against his.

Smiling slightly, Jareth sighed. "You're correct, Precious. I just hope the fools can keep from destroying the city and my castle for one more week. I don't have the power to return and thwart their antics again."

Sarah laid back beside him and when he rolled over to face her, she took his hand in hers and held it to her chest. "So what exactly will happen next week?''

"On the first night of the full moon, I will use a nearby portal to return to the Underground. I shall have to remain there for several days to recover my magic and change back into a Fae. The change will be difficult so until I'm at full strength I won't be able to see you, not even in dreams." He explained as he touched her face, his fingers tracing her jawline slowly.

"You'll be back though, right?'' Sarah's voice was filled with worry. "Once you're back to full strength, I mean."

"Once I am able I will be here the moment you call."

"But how will I know its alright to call? I don't want to call you before you recover your magic." Sarah inquired.

"Fear not, Precious. I will get word to you the moment I'm no longer human." When she opened her mouth to ask how Jareth placed a finger over her mouth to silence her. "I will find a way." Learning closer, he covered her lips with his in a brief kiss before pulling away. "Any more questions?"

Sarah thought a moment. "What about the library?"

"Mrs. White will keep things in order just as she did before I arrived." He told her.

"But the University is making her retire," Sarah argued.

"They will forget all about that and all about me next week. Only you, my precious Sarah, will remember me." Jareth explained as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So you'll disappear and no one will remember James?"

"Correct."

Sarah frowned. She wasn't sure how she felt about him vanishing from her life so completely, even if it was temporary. Her friends were all excited about her finally having a guy, and to be honest so was she, but in a week he wouldn't exist to them. "What about tonight? If they forget you, then who saved me from Derrick?" Sarah questioned.

"I did of course." Jareth grinned. "They'll remember seeing me, they just won't know who I am. So, I'll still exist in their minds, just not as an incredibly sexy librarian."

Shaking her head, Sarah rubbed her nose against his. "Nice to know you still have an over-inflated ego."

"Can't call it my ego when its true, love." He said before kissing her. "I heard most of the comments made about myself by your fellow students." He smirked. "I believe your friend Tammi claimed my ass was god given."

"You heard that?" she asked laughing lightly and laughed harder when he nodded. "Oh, I wonder what she would say if she knew that you heard that comment."

"How jealous would she and many others be to know you are the lucky girl that gets to have my God-given ass, and all the rest of me, all to herself?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"Extremely." She grinned. "Especially if they knew how incredible the sex was."

"Then I'll have to do everything that I can this week to continue making them jealous." Jareth kissed her sweetly and then climbed out of bed. Sarah looked at him confused as he held his hand out to her. "I think we both could use a bath. Care to join me, Sarah?"

Taking his hand, Sarah let him help her up and followed him to the bathroom, admiring his ass every step of the way. She was surprised to see such a large tub in a small apartment, especially since there was a small shower in the corner. "Did you use a bit of magic to get that tub?" she inquired as she watched him fill the tub and add various salts and oils.

"No, I bribed the landlord," Jareth replied with a Cheshire Cat grin. "I may be human, but I do still enjoy a relaxing soak in the tub."

When the tub was filled, Jareth climbed in and sat down. Sarah carefully climbed in next and sat between his legs, her back pressing against his chest as she leaned back. She sighed as the warm water started to relax her muscles. "I can't remember the last time I soaked in a hot bath."

"Feels good doesn't it?" Jareth asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sarah nodded her head and rubbed her hands along his arms. "This is definitely the best bath I've ever taken." He told her as his hands caressed her stomach.

"Mmmm...yeah I think you're right about that." Sarah agreed. Closing her eyes, she sat there for a while, simply enjoying the water and being wrapped in Jareth's strong embrace. "Jareth..."

"Yes, Precious?"  
"If I did decide to go with you to the Underground, what happens then? Am I stuck there the rest of my life or can I come here to visit?"

"Well, that depends on a couple of things,"Jareth answered as he sat up a bit. "If you went to live with me at the castle and if you were to become a Fae, then you could come and go as you please."

"And if I stay human?"

"Well I could bring you back now and then, but the trips would be rare and sort. It would take a lot to bring you back and forth with me. I would do it as often as I could though." He kissed her shoulder, "No rush, love. Consider all your options."

"I am. I just want all the information." She replied. "How do I become a Fae?"

"The easiest way would be to become my wife and Queen," Jareth answered.

"Is that what you want?"

"The question is do you want it, Sarah?" He kissed her cheek and slowly stood. "There's plenty of time to think things over, so don't worry about these things."

Sarah watched him climb out of the tub. "Where are you going?''

''I'm not leaving you love, but I am feeling famished. I'm going to wash off in the shower and then prepare us something to eat." He bent over and kissed her forehead. "You enjoy the bath.''

''Wouldn't it be faster if we showered together?" Sarah asked innocently.

Jareth knelt beside the tub to look her in the eyes. "No, it would not my little vixen. It would lead to me ravishing you again, which I have every intention of doing, but food first." He gave her a quick kiss before going to the shower.

Sarah watched him go into the shower stall and close the door. Soon she heard the water turn on and she smiled when she heard him start to hum. She didn't recognize the song, but hearing him hum warmed her heart. She always loved his voice, especially when he sang. She remembered very clearly every word he sang when she ran the Labyrinth. Thinking about it, she realized she hadn't heard him sing since the Escher room. Even in all her dreams over the years he never sang, he only hummed. "I have another question for you." She called out to him.

"And what is your question, Precious?" he asked as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

"Why don't you sing anymore?"

"Who says I don't?''

"Well, in all the years we've been together in my dreams, you've never sang." She told him as she climbed out of the tub. She pulled the stopper out to drain the water and then went to stand by the shower.

"I've sang to you," Jareth argued as he washed.

"Not since I was in the Labyrinth," Sarah stated. "You only hum."

He thought a moment. "I guess I never realized it. Do you want me to sing for you?"

"I wouldn't mind it." She answered timidly. "You have a beautiful singing voice."

He smiled at her compliment and rinsed the soap from his body. "Well, I guess I'll have to find a good reason to sing for you." He told her as he shut off the water. When he opened the door, She handed him a towel. "Ah, thank you, love." He grinned. Stepping out of the shower he took the towel from her and gave her a quick kiss. "You wash up. I shall go make us some sandwiches." He said as he headed for the door.

"Alright," Sarah said as she stepped into the shower. "Hey Jareth!" she called after him.

Poking his head back in the doorway, he asked: "Yes, dear?"

"Any idea what time it is?"

"Probably around 1 or 2 in the morning." He replied.

"After my shower, I should call Dani and Tammi. They're probably still freaking out."

"Very well, but tell them you are in my care until tomorrow." He said and then left the room again. After drying off, Jareth put on a pair of sleep pants and took his robe to the  
bathroom. "Precious, I've left my robe on the counter for you."

"Oh, ok. Thanks!" she smiled as she washed. The thought of wearing his clothes made her happy. It would have his scent all over it. She made a mental note to try and snag one of his shirts.

Jareth returned to the kitchen and gathered all the necessary supplies. He found he couldn't stop smiling. He was the happiest he had been in centuries. Sarah was finally with him and that thought alone made him want to sing and dance. Hearing the shower turn off, he thought about serenading her while she ate, but what song should he sing?

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on his front door. "Who the hell could that be?" The banging continued as he approached the door and he thought for sure they were trying to break it down. Opening the door, Jareth wasn't sure how to react to what he saw.

"Where is she?" his visitors demanded.

Hearing all the noise, Sarah quickly dried and wrapped his robe around herself before going to investigate. "Jareth what's all the banging?" she stopped when she saw him holding the door open with her roommates in the doorway. Tammi had a metal nail file, the sharpest thing in her purse, pointed at Jareth's throat like a dagger. Dani, on the other hand, had grabbed the fire extinguisher from the hall and had it over her head, ready to bash his skull with it.

Tammi and Dani both looked at the two in shock as they looked back and forth between them. James, the possible kidnapper, was naked except for a pair of thin pajama pants. He was still slightly damp with visible water droplets on his chest and dripping wet hair. Sarah, their beloved best friend, and the possible victim was also wet with hair wrapped in a towel and she appeared to be wearing his robe.

Putting the fire extinguisher down, Dani rubbed her neck. "Oh boy, this is awkward."


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah stared at her roommates, unsure of what to say. Tammi and Dani continued to look back and forth between Sarah and Jareth. "So you don't need rescuing?" Tammi asked as she pulled the nail file back.

"No, I told you I was fine," Sarah responded as she walked to the door. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Yes, I'm wondering that myself," Jareth said in an annoyed tone. "I don't exactly advertise where my place of residence is."

"We called the German." Dani ducked her head.

"You what?" Sarah sounded pissed.

"Who?" Jareth was truly confused.

"A transfer student from Germany, everyone calls him the German. He's the best hacker on campus." Sarah explained. "They had him ping my phone to get its exact location. Didn't you?" Sarah glared at her roommates.

"We did,'' Tammi admitted.

"Tammi said you sounded like you were in pain." Dani tried to defend their actions. "We thought you were being forced to say you were okay.''

Jareth shook his head. "Well as you can see Sarah is fine. She's bathed and I was about to feed her. Would you to care to join us?"

"Sure." Tammi didn't hesitate and walked right in.  
Dani hesitated at the door. "I don't want to bother you guys more than we already have."

"Get in here Dani,'' Sarah said as she wrapped her arm around Jareth's waist, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Tammi or Dani.

Once Dani was inside, Jareth closed the door and took Sarah's hand. "Please make yourselves at home. I'll go get dressed."

"Don't go out of your way on our account," Tammi smirked as she admired his bare chest.

"I should get dressed as well," Sarah stated as she followed Jareth to the bedroom. Once inside he pulled the sliding door shut. There was just a thin divider between the bedroom and living room, but it offered them some privacy. "I'm sorry." Sarah started to apologize.

"Shh..." He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. "No apologies needed love." Leaning his forehead against hers, Jareth sighed. "I'll just have to ravish you another day."

"Or once they leave." Sarah smiled.

Jareth chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "No my little vixen, I believe you should go home with them. I doubt I could convince them to leave without you, and if you stay with me, I may never let you go." He told her before kissing her. "Now let me find something for you to change into."

In the other room, Tammi and Dani were exchanging looks. "She actually did it." Tammi was grinning from ear to ear.

"It certainly looks that way," Dani replied as she looked around the small apartment. She quickly spotted the pile of discarded clothes. "Maybe we should go."

"Why? He invited us to join them for food, besides we came to take Sarah home." Tammi argued.

"Sarah is fine though, and I don't think she's ready to leave. She didn't look happy to see us."  
Tammi walked around studying the room. "True, but something odd is going on. Did you hear what she called him when we first got here?"

"Jared?"

"Something like that." Tammi looked through the books on the shelves.

"I thought his name was James?" Dani questioned as she sat on the couch.

"My point exactly." Tammi signed when she found nothing of interest. "Who is this guy? Where is he from? Why is he so interested in Sarah?"

"No, clue," Dani replied.

"I think they've met before. Sarah warmed up to and jumped into bed with him way too fast for him to be a complete stranger." Tammi added as she sat beside her friend.

After thinking a moment, Dani nodded. "You may be right, Sarah's not the type to sleep with a guy after one date."

"Of course I'm right." Tammi gloated. "Now let's get her home and then we interrogate her. Then we'll deal with Mr. librarian accordingly."

A few moments later, the sliding door opened and Sarah and Jareth joined them in the living area. Sarah looked odd to her friends in the large white poet's shirt and grey leggings. Sarah had insisted on wearing them the minutes he spotted them in his closet. She said it was what Jareth the Goblin King, not James the librarian, would wear. Meanwhile, Jareth had returned to his alternate persona of James Kingsley dressed in grey slacks, tan sweater and the glasses that served no purpose besides slightly changing his appearance.

"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting," James said as he walked with Sarah. "Now, I was going to make sandwiches for Sarah and myself. Would you ladies like one?"

"No thanks," Dani said politely.

"Sure." Tammi didn't hesitate when offered free food.

"Very well." James returned to the kitchen and continued preparing food. Meanwhile, Sarah sat across from her roommates in awkward silence.

"So..." Sarah tried to come up with something to talk about. "How was the party?''

"It ended soon after your white Knight carried you off," Tammi answered.

"The police took Derek away and there's talk of the Pikes losing their sponsorship," Dani added.

"How bad did the fellow look when the police arrived?" James asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, he may have been missing a few teeth," Tammi smirked.

"And both eyes were black," Dani commented.

"Did the police say anything about his condition?" Sarah inquired.

"Nope, Karma is a bitch and falling down stairs hurts." Tammi grinned. "Though the boot print will be harder to explain."

Sarah was a little afraid to ask, but she did anyway. "Bootprint?"

"I tried to stop him from rolling. Not my fault if he has a perfect imprint of my boot on his ass." Dani explained.

James brought two plates over and handed one to Tammi and the other to Sarah. "Thanks, Jamie." Sarah smiled.

"Jamie?" Tammi and Dani asked together.

"Sarah." He said her name with a warning tone as he sat beside her.

"Sorry. I know. I know. You don't like nicknames."

"That's correct." He patted her leg. "But I will make an exception for you Precious, but only in private."

"And here I thought you were trying to be my Jamie all the time. You did climb in through a window to rescue me."

James sighed. "Sarah dear, I don't think your friends want to see me in a kilt."

"I wouldn't mind," Tammi spoke up before she continued stuffing her face.

Dani shook her head. "Want to fill us in, Sarah?"

Chuckling, Sarah placed her hand on top of James' that was still resting on her knee. "James has been finding books he thinks I might like to read and the last one he gave me was Outlander."

"Which she informed me she had already read," James stated.

"And in that book series the narrator falls in love with a Scotsman named James Fraser and she calls him Jamie," Sarah explained.

"Aww, so James here was hoping you'd see him like the Jamie in the book." Tammi grinned. "So why the issue with being called Jamie? I'd think you'd be thrilled to have her fall head over heels for you. That was your goal wasn't it?"

"What?" Sarah looked at her roommate.

"Tammi…" Dani tried to stop her.

"Well either he's been stalking you or you two met before now." Tammi pushed on. "We both saw how you looked at Sarah and how you acted around her. You were nuts about her and not in a she's cute I want to get her number kind of way. So what's the deal?"

"Tammi!" Sarah practically jumped up, but James stopped her.

"It's alright Sarah. Your friend is merely looking out for you. She is correct though. I tried and failed to hide my interest in you. She's also correct about us meeting before, though dear Sarah didn't know it was me." He looked Tammi directly in the eyes as he continued. "So yes there is more to our brief, for lack of a better term, courtship than you two know. But know this, I do care deeply for Sarah and I have told her as much. I would sooner take my own life than allow any harm to come to her. So please fear not for her safety when she is in my care."

Tammi stared him down, but he made no move, nor did he blink or break eye contact. Sighing she looked away. "Alright, I'll let you have this one, but no more hanging up Sarah's phone. And Sarah next time you're getting freaky with the librarian just say so, don't make poor Dani worry."

"Me?" Dani's eyes grew wide. "You're the one that said he…"

"Anyway, we should get going. It's late. I'm sure James," Tammi made a point of using his first name, "needs his rest. Come on Sarah. Let's get you home."

Dani stood and nodded. "Yes its been a long day for all of us."

James stood. "I'll get your things, Sarah." He quickly gathered her clothes and her phone and placed them in a bag for her.

Sarah took her things from him and sighed. "I don't have to go." She whispered.

Smirking, James hugged her. "It's fine Sarah. They came to take you home and intend to do just that. I'll see you soon."

Sarah turned to her roommates. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Aw, but I wanted to see you be all mushy," Tammi complained.

Dani shook her head and pushed Tammi out the door. "Well wait for you in the hall."

Once her friends were outside, Sarah dropped the bag with her things and threw her arms around him. "Promise me that I won't wake up tomorrow and find this was all a dream."

"It's not a dream Sarah." He assured her.

Pulling back slightly she gazed into his eyes through the lens of his glasses. She reached up and pulled them from his face and brushed his hair back. "Promise?"

"I promise Precious. No more dreams. I'm here and I won't leave you." He pulled her close and slipped his hand into the open collar of the shirt. He rubbed his thumb over the large mark he had left on her earlier. "This mark should help you convince yourself I'm real."

"Mark?"

"Its easily hidden my dear, but yes I marked you." He kissed her forehead. "Just look in the mirror when you wake and you'll know tonight really happened."

"Jareth." She hugged him tightly and inhaled his scent. "When will I see you again?"

"I'm sure you'll see me soon. You can't seem to stay away from the library after all." He teased. She smiled at him and slowly they leaned towards each other until their lips met. After a moment, he took his glasses from her hand and let her go. "Go on love, your friends are waiting."

Nodding, Sarah picked up her things and walked to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Precious." He waved to her as she left his apartment, closing the door behind her.

~*~*~*~/…/~*~*~*~

Once they got Sarah back to the dorm, Tammi proceeded to fix her drink after drink. She told her that since the party ended early she owed them the drinks. Sarah was exhausted but didn't argue with Tammi, in fact, she knew her plan would backfire as alcohol tended to make her fall asleep, but she wasn't going to tell Tammi that. The more drinks Tammi gave her, the more questions she asked about James and how they met.

Sarah didn't reveal a lot to them, mostly that it was years ago when she lived at home and that he didn't play fair. After her 5th mixed drink, Sarah fell asleep at the table. Dani, who had refrained from drinking, helped both of her drunken friends to bed before retiring herself.

Hours later, Sarah woke in her own bed with a killer headache. With a loud string of groans, Sarah made her way to the kitchen, following the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Dani was already up and sitting in the kitchen with her first cup. "Afternoon Sarah." She smiled. A grunt was the only reply she received as Sarah made herself a cup of coffee. "So how drunk did Tammi get you before you passed out?"

Sarah shrugged and looked down. "Well, I still have my pants on, so not that drunk."

Dani tried not to laugh. "Those aren't your pants."

"What?" Sarah looked at her attire again. "Where…" She stopped as the events of the night flooded her mind. "It wasn't a dream." She put her coffee down, a good portion of it sloshing out onto the counter as she raced to the bathroom.

"Everything alright Sarah?" Dani questioned as she followed her friend.

Sarah was staring into the mirror, her fingers tracing the large red Hickie on her collarbone. "It's all real," Sarah muttered to herself.

"Sarah, you remember what happened last night right?" Dani was starting to worry that Sarah wasn't fully aware of everything that happened.

"We went to a party and James saved me. We went back to his place and…" Sarah smiled as she remembered the feel of his lips. "He loves me." Sarah was ready to jump over the moon. She turned to Dani and started to say something, but the sound of her phone ringing stopped her.

"Who's ringtone is that?" Dani asked as she listened to the music. There were no words, just a lovely melody. Sarah knew the song instantly and nearly tripped over her own feet as she raced to grab her phone. "Sarah?" Dani watched her scramble to her room and close the door. Shrugging she went back to her coffee.

Sarah grabbed the phone and wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry when she saw the name on the screen. "My Slave" was calling and his ringtone was the song he sang to her in the ballroom. She hit the answer button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, my beautiful Sarah." His voice came through the speaker.

"Jareth." He voice was barely a whisper, but he heard her.

"Are you alright Precious?"

She nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see her. "Yea, I'm… I just…"

"Still getting used to the idea that I'm really here?"

"I guess. I'm just glad I didn't dream it all." She told him.

"As am I." She could hear him smiling, something she didn't think was possible but it was true, and she was smiling too.

"Are you busy today?"

"Well, I'll be at the library until 5 today." He stated. "It's terribly dull here with no one to talk to."

"Is that your way of asking me to come by?"

"I wish you would."

"I can be there in about 20 minutes." She told him as she began grabbing clothes from her closet.

"I'll be awaiting your arrival, Precious."

"I'll see you soon." She grinned and hung up the phone so she could quickly get ready.

~*~*~*~/…/~*~*~*~

Sarah made it to the library in record time. Dani didn't even try to stop her or ask where she was off to. The fact that Sarah was in a dress and in a hurry told her that the caller must have been her handsome librarian. Sarah wasted no time getting there and went straight in. She found James sitting at the check out counter, book in hand. She watched him for a moment, still wrapping her head around all that happened. As he read, one hand pushed the glasses he wore further onto his face, only to have them slip down his nose once more. She knew he didn't need them, but she had to admit he was hot in glasses, but then she was certain he would be hot in just about anything.

Slowly she sauntered over, her shoes making little noise on the carpeted floor. Looking up from the book he was reading, he grinned. "Hello Precious."

"Hi." She leaned against the counter and smiled at him.

Placing the book down, he stood and walked around to greet her. "You look amazing my dear." He said as his eyes wandered over her body. "Good enough to eat." He whispered as he leaned closer. "And I'm starving."

She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back. "We're in public James." She made sure to use his alternate name. "You said you had to behave and act appropriately at work."

With a heavy sigh, he nodded. "Yes, I suppose I do." Getting an idea, he took her by the hand and pulled her with him as he headed for the office.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere a little more private." He said as he pulled her into the small office and closed the door. "After all, I need to give you a proper greeting." He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her before she could protest. She didn't fight or protest for she had wanted to kiss him the moment she saw him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Breaking the kiss, he sighed as he rubbed his nose against hers. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered as her hands played with his hair. "So, my slave, huh?"

"Yes, mistress." He responded as he kissed her neck. "I am yours to command." He said as his hands pulled the fabric of her dress up, his fingers itching to touch her.

"Jareth, we can't. Not here." She argued. "What if someone comes in?"

"Then they'll find Mrs. White at the desk. I'm not really on duty today."

"What happened to not being able to lie?" She asked as she pushed him away.

"I didn't. I said I'd be here until 5, never said I was working." He smirked.

Shaking her head, she sat on the desk. "Then why not have me meet you somewhere else?"

"I wasn't sure if you would be able to get away from your roommates, so I figured I'd give you an excuse. You're usually here during your free time." He explained as he knelt in front of her.

"Jareth…" She watched him as he removed her shoes. "What are you doing?"

"Spoiling my lover." He stated as he started to rub her foot. "Is there something wrong with that?" He asked as he kissed her knee.

"Only if you plan to do what I think you're going to do." She told him.

"What's wrong, love? Worried you'll be too loud in the library?" He teased.

"If you do what you did at your apartment I know that will be the case." She answered.

"Then perhaps I should simply carry you off again." He smirked.

"Well my place is a bit crowded." She said as she stood.

"Then my place it is." Jareth helped her put her shoes back on and stood. "Though I still like the idea of ravishing you right here."

"You can wait the short time it will take to get to your apartment." She informed him as she started to open the door.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. "Why wait?" And before she could respond they vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

As Jareth and Sarah magically appeared in his apartment, he scooped her up in his arms as he kissed her. Carrying her to the bed, he placed her down gently and removed her shoes, a wide grin on his face. "Jareth you shouldn't use your magic." Sarah scolded.

"Just this once won't hurt anything. I still have plenty of magic to get me through the week, plus now that I have you, I have very little reason to use my magic." Jareth explained as he climbed onto the bed and laid beside her.

"Just make sure you don't overdo it. I don't want you stuck here because of me." Sarah stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his.

"I fail to see how that's a bad thing." He whispered as he brushed his lips against hers.

Pushing him away before he could kiss her, Sarah sat up. "You're not serious are you?"

Sighing, Jareth sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "I am completely serious Sarah. I have you at last. Being stuck here, with you, would be a blessing, not a curse." He told her as he nuzzled her neck.

"What about your Kingdom, the Labyrinth, the goblins?" Sarah inquired as she turned her head to look at him.

"None of it means anything without you, Precious." Jareth turned her in his arms so he could look into her emerald eyes. "I'd give it all up, the Kingdom, my throne, my magic, the goblins, even my immortality if it meant being able to stay by your side."

"Jareth..." Sarah didn't know what to say. It was one thing to hear that he loved her, it was another to hear that his devotion was so deep that he would give up his entire life in the Underground and live as a mortal just for her.

As she opened her mouth to respond, Jareth placed a finger over her lips. "Shhh..." he kissed her forehead as he noticed her eyes were beginning to get glossy. "I don't plan on remaining here. I fully intend to return to my former self and use all my magic and power to provide you with your every desire." He kissed her nose. "I just want you to know that should I become completely mortal and be forced to remain here, I shall have no regrets, for having you with me makes my life complete." Before she could respond, he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

As the kiss ended, Sarah leaned her head against his. "How did I ever see you as an evil villain?" She chuckled.

"It was the role you wanted me to play, so I granted your wish and played my part. You wanted to be the heroine of a grand adventure." He explained as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands slowly pulling the zipper of her dress down. "Now enough chatter. Allow me to ravish my Queen, or do I need to punish you, Sarah."

"I haven't agreed to be your Queen, Jareth." She smirked.

"Still you choose to defy me. No matter what you decide, even if you don't officially take the throne or if you decide not to marry me, you will always be my Queen." He whispered in her ear before nipping it lightly.

She gasped at the feel of his teeth and laughed lightly. "I thought you liked that I stand up to you and defy you?" She teased.

"Time and a place for everything love." He grinned. "Although I do believe you are asking to be punished now." Slowly he pulled his tie loose and removed it. "Perhaps I should tie you up and have my way with you until you beg for mercy."

Sarah shivered as she watched him play with his dark blue silk tie. He had tied her up in several of her dreams, but she was a little nervous about him doing it for real. From their previous romp in the bedroom, Sarah had already learned that the pleasure he could give was like nothing she could imagine and things like gag reflex didn't exist in dreams. "Are you going to use your tie?"

With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, he leaned forward. "Is that what you want Precious? Do you want to be tied to my bed with this tie?"

Feeling herself get warm at the thoughts of all that he would surely do to her, she nodded. "Please." She pleaded.

"As you wish, my love." He kissed her softly his lips moving over hers as he slid her dress off her shoulders. He sucked and nibbled her tender lips as he pushed her back on the bed and raised her arms above her head. Slowly he wrapped the silky fabric around her wrists and tied it in a knot around the metal headboard. Sitting back to look at her, Jareth pulled the tie taught against her skin. "Too tight?"

Sarah wriggled her fingers and twisted her wrists. The feel of the silk against her flesh was oddly arousing. "It's fine." She assured him.

"Good.'' He grinned as he pulled her dress down, slowly revealing her lacy, light blue bra. Tracing his finger along the edge of her bra, he smiled as she closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his touch. His lips curled up into a wicked grin as he got an idea. Standing, Jareth stood beside the bed and ever so slowly pulled the light green dress further down her body.

Sarah lifted her hips to make it easier, but he still pulled it inch by inch. The act of undressing her a tease in itself. "Jareth..."

He chuckled. "So responsive precious one. I haven't even begun the torment yet." He yanked the dress down her legs and tossed it behind him. Retrieving a few more ties from his dresser he slowly tied her legs to the bed frame, making sure they were spread wide, but not uncomfortably so. As he tied the tie around her ankles, Jareth kissed and caressed her calves. When she was tied snuggly his bed, Jareth stood back and admired her. "Such a beautiful sight." He whispered as his eyes wandered over her luscious body. He felt himself feeling very restricted in his slacks, but ignored it for the moment.

Taking his black tie he sat on the edge of the bed. "Now let's cover those pretty eyes." He smirked. He tied the tie around her head, being careful of her hair. "I want you to beg with that sexy voice and not your eyes.''

Sarah bit her lip as he covered her eyes. She always heard that when one of your senses was dulled, the others were heightened. She was about to find out if that was true.

After a brief kiss, Jareth climbed off the bed and went to retrieve a few items. Sarah laid there, unable to see, and began to get nervous when she heard him in the other room. "Jareth?"

"Relax love." He purred as he returned to the bed. "I simply needed to grab a couple of things."

Sarah felt his weight on the bed and waited anxiously for his touch. She expected to feel his hand or lips on any number of locations on her body. What she felt made her gasp and shiver.

Jareth chuckled lightly at her reaction. "Cold, Precious?" He asked as he trailed the ice cube along her neck and traced the outline of her bra.

"Yes." Sarah shivered each time it touched her skin.

"Shall I warm you up?" Jareth questioned as he held the ice cube between her breasts, letting it melt run water down her chest.

"Please," Sarah begged.

"Alright, my love." He placed the ice cube in a cup with the others he had gathered in the kitchen, then leaned over her. Slowly he licked her chest and neck, lapping up the melted water. His warm tongue explored her flesh, warming every inch the ice had touched.

Sarah sighed happily as he licked between her breasts. She shivered when she felt the ice cube return. He rubbed it along her skin and his tongue followed right behind. He continued until the ice cube was completely melted. His moist fingers teased along the edge of her bra, barely touching the skin of her upper abdomen. His lips trailed up her neck, kissing, licking and nipping. Finding the mark he had left on her shoulder the night before, he kissed it once and then sucked on the skin wanting to make it larger and more obvious. Sarah leaned her head to the side to give him better access.

She pulled at the restraints on her hands. She wanted to run her finger through his hair, but the tie was secure and she couldn't reach. She now understood the sweet punishment of being tied up. She couldn't touch him or guide him where she wanted him. "Jareth…" She sighed his name as his thumbs slide under her bra and rubbed the underside of her breasts, slowly inching upwards towards her nipples, which were already hard.

"Yes, Sarah?" He whispered as he teased her breasts, his thumbs inching ever closer to the sensitive buds, but never touching them. Feeling his touch get so close just to pull away again caused a groan to escape her throat. "Something wrong, beloved?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"You're driving me mad with the teasing, Jareth."

A deep chuckled vibrated from his chest as he nibbled along her jaw. "That's the idea, Precious."

Taking pity on her, his thumbs rubbed over her nipples in slow circles. "Ah," Sarah gasped as he finally touched where she wanted.

"If you want something Sarah you have to tell me." He told her as he rubbed his nose against hers. His thumbs continued to massage her nipples. "I can be cruel, but if you ask for something I shall grant your request," He paused to kiss her lips. "Eventually." He smiled wickedly even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"More," she pleaded.

"More what?" His thumbs slowed their movements.

"Touch me more. Please, I need it,"

Jareth pulled his hands away, causing her to whimper in protest. He chuckled as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. "Calm yourself, Sarah. I'm simply removing this." He pushed it up her arms to rest on her hands. Leaning forward he kissed her softly as he splayed the entirety of his hands over her breasts, cupping them and massaging. His tongue licked her lips seeking entrance as he pinched her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. As her lips parted to release the surprised moan caused by the pleasurable pain he caused, his tongue slid into her mouth and teased hers. It didn't take her long to respond and soon her tongue was swirling around his as she kissed him back.

His fingers continued to pinch and rub her nipples as he lost himself in their kiss. One hand left her breast to tangle itself in her hair and pulled her head forward as he kissed her harder. Sarah pulled once more against her restraints and when he started to pull back, she sucked his bottom lip and bit it lightly, earning a growl from the Goblin King.

If Sarah wasn't blindfolded, she would have seen how dark is eyes were with desire. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He wanted to remove the last of their clothes and slam into her and continue until she screamed his name, but he managed to rein in his desires. No, he was going to tease and torment her until she begged for it. Hearing her demand it would be so much sweeter than giving in right away. Closing his eyes, he ran his hands down her sides, ghosting his fingers across her flesh. He smiled when he felt her shutter. When he opened his eyes he saw she was biting her lower lip.

Slowly he kissed down her neck, his tongue tasting every inch of her it could. He continued down her shoulders, along her chest and made a trail between her breasts. As he ran his tongue along the underside of her breasts, he could feel her squirm and try to move. He smirked and kissed down her stomach. He tried not to laugh at her frustrated groans as he sat up to reach for the cup of ice. "Something wrong?"

"You're doing this on purpose."

"Doing what?" He tried to sound innocent, but the amusement in his voice made that impossible.

"Avoiding the areas I want you to touch." She groaned.

"Such as?"

"You know exactly where I want you."

"Do I?"

"Jareth…" she whined.

"Are you going to tell me it's not fair?" He teased.

She found herself laughing and shaking her head. "And If I do you're going to ask what my basis for comparison is aren't you?"

"Perhaps." Before Sarah could respond she felt something cold and wet against her nipples, which made her cry out. "Is that where you want me to touch?"

"Not with ice!"

"Oh, too cold for you?" He slowly licked each nipple in turn, then returned the ice cube. She moaned softly as his tongue rolled over her nipples and he alternated between the stimulation of the old ice and his warm tongue. Tossing the ice back in the cup, he focused his attention on her left breast. He suckled her like an infant as his hand teased her right breast. He continued until she was calling his name softly. Then he switched sides and lavished the right one with the same attention the left had just received.

While his left hand and mouth were occupied with her breasts, his right hand snaked down her stomach and teased the skin above the lacey elastic line of her blue panties. "Mmmmm, feels so good." Sarah was losing herself in his touch and barely noticed where his right hand was.

Jareth lightly nipped her nipple as his hand caressed her thigh. "Shall I go lower, dearest?"

"Yes…" Sarah was breathing heavily. She wasn't sure if being blindfolded was making her sense of touch heightened or if was simply Jareth was that good, at the moment she really didn't care. She just wanted him to continue.

Slowly his lips traveled down her abdomen as his hands rubbed her thighs. He swirled his tongue around her navel before thrusting it in and out gently, hinting at what was to come. Kissing the top of her underwear, he nuzzled her stomach as he let out a contented sigh. "So soft, love." He laid his head on her stomach and hugged her. "Maybe I should use you as a pillow and take a little nap."

He began laughing as she thrust her hips upwards, tossing his head from her stomach. "Not right now!" She protested.

He held her hips down and kissed her inner thigh. "Don't worry Sarah. I'm far too aroused to sleep right now." He traced a finger over her crotch, using just enough pressure for her to feel it.

"Jareth…" The anticipation of what was coming next had her nearly panting. She knew how talented that tongue was and couldn't wait to feel it on her most sensitive area.

"Yes Precious?" He knew he was being cruel, but he was enjoying himself far too much to stop. Plus know Sarah she would repay him in full for this later and that thought alone made the torment he was causing himself by going so slow worth every second.

"Stop teasing."

He continued to pet her through the soft fabric. "That's not what you really want is it?" He nuzzled her thigh and kissed it softly. "You enjoy the teasing, don't you?"

Sarah couldn't deny it. The teasing was very enjoyable. "Then go a little faster, damn it!"

She felt his laughter vibrating through his lips as he kissed her crotch. "So demanding, Precious thing." He rubbed her with his palm, her moisture quickly soaking through the fabric. "I have all evening to have my way with you. Why should I rush it?"

Sarah started to reply but found herself unable to as his finger pushed through her folds and found her little bundle of nerves. He stroked her firmly through the fabric as his finger grew wet from her juices seeping through the material.

"So wet, Sarah mine. Did I do this to you?"

"Yes…"

He pulled his hand away and slowly pulled her underwear down just far enough that he had access to her. Using his hands he held her folds open, giving him a clear view of her already swollen clit. He debated teasing her more, but his desire to taste her won out. He ran his tongue over her clit in long slow licks, each on a little firmer and faster than the one before. "Jareth," Sarah called out his name as she felt his hot tongue caress her.

He swirled his tongue around her clit in circles, rubbed it up and down, side to side, and sucked lightly on it. Each change of motion pulled a deep moan from her throat that was music to his ears. As he continued working her clit with his tongue, he slowly inserted two fingers and pumped her softly. She tried to lift her hips to thrust against him, but he held her securely, not letting her move at all. Pulling his fingers out, he licked her juices from them and clamped his mouth against her, thrusting his tongue in and out of her, swirling it around and licking her inner walls.

"Jareth…" She started chanting his name as she felt her climax building. He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with three fingers as he returned to sucking on her clit. He thrust his fingers in and out, going faster each time. He could feel her starting to squeeze her muscles around his digits and knew she was close. He worked her with his mouth and fingers, not stopping until she was screaming his name as she came, her liquids drenching his hand. He continued to lick her and thrust gently, gradually slowing his pace as she rode out her orgasm. As she tried to calm her breathing, Jareth removed his fingers and licked them clean, savoring her flavor. He then lapped up all he could, being careful to avoid her sensitive clit.

When he was done, he slowly rubbed his hands up and down her legs. He untied one leg and tossed the tie on the floor. He rubbed, massaged and kissed up and down her legs, working all her muscles. He sucked the skin on her inner thigh, leaving a rather large hickie. By the time he was done with her first leg, Sarah had calmed her breathing and was enjoying the massage.

Untieing the second leg, he gave it the same treatment as the first before pulling her underwear completely off and throwing them across the room. As his hands traveled back up her body, Sarah smiled happily. She felt incredible and wanted to make him feel the same. "Jareth, please untie me."

"Had enough love?" He asked as he placed gentle kisses on each breast.

"No, I want to touch you. I want to make you feel good too." She pulled at her wrist restraints again to emphasize her wish to be free.

"Alright, pet. I'll let you go." He said softly as he kissed her lips. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue as he moved his mouth over hers. His hand reached up and slowly untied her hands.

Sarah wasted no time taking control. She wound her hands into his blonde locks and pulled him closer. Flipping them over, Sarah ground her hips against him and felt his very evident desire. "I need you." She said against his lips before claiming his lips in a bruising kiss.

Jareth's hands caressed and squeezed her bare ass as she continued to grind against him. "I'm all yours love." He whispered when she broke the kiss. He rolled them onto their sides and sat up to remove his sweater. Sarah's eyes wandered over his now bare chest as he through the discarded article of clothing to the side. Sitting up a little she helped him unfassen his pants. Soon he was only in his silk boxers. "You're so beautiful Sarah." He murmured before kissing her again.

Sarah straddled him and reached her hand inside his boxers as she returned his kiss. Stroking him firmly she smiled as he moaned into their kiss. "Not too bad yourself, Goblin Boy." She teased.

"I assure you I'm no boy." He smirked as he thrusted his hips against her hand. "100% fully grown and fully erect man, my love. No boy could ever hope you be enough for you."

She smiled and squeezed him tightly. "Yeah, definitely a man." She guided his cock between her folds and moved her hips back and forth to rub him against her clit. "Then man I want to fuck senseless." She commented before she adjusted the angle she was sitting and slammed lowered her hips, sheathing him inside her.

"Sarah." He groaned her name as she started to ride him. "Wait."

"No." She continued to ride him, not listening to his protests.

Everything she was doing felt wonderful but he knew he had to stop her. With every ounce of strength he had, he lifted her off him and stood up quickly.

She watched him as he walked to the side of the bed. "Jareth?"

When he retrieved an item from the table she blushed and giggled. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

He quickly removed his boxers and sat on the bed. "As you scolded me for the use of magic, these will be necessary for the rest of the week." He held the condom out to her. As she took it from his hand, he kissed her cheek. "Once I return to being a Fae, you may have me how ever often you wish without worry about those."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She smiled as she kissed him. She quickly opened the package and placed it on him. Tossing the empty wrapper aside, she climbed onto his lap. "Now where were we?"

"I believe you were going to fuck me senseless." Jareth grinned as he lifted her ass up to move her into position.

"Ye,s I was." She moaned as he eased her down onto his cock.

Sarah lifted her hips up and down, sliding him in and out, slowly. Jareth held on to her hips and helped set the rhythm. She kissed him as she rocked against him. "Sarah…" He pulled her hair back and used his hand to hold it at the nape of her neck. "My Precious Sarah." He kissed her neck as she rode him.

"My King." She replied and she nibbled on his ear.

As her moments increased in speed so did their breathing. It didn't take long for both to feel the tightening feeling in their stomach. Not wanting it to end too soon, Jareth pushed her back on the bed and rolled her on to her side. He lifted one leg and wrapped around his torso as he thrusted into her. Sarah cried out in pleasure at the deep penetration he was able to achieve from that angle. He rotated his hips as he thrusted in again and she shouted his name over and over as he hit just the right spot. Each thrust was harder and faster and had him breathing harder. Sarah felt herself climbing onto the ledge of ecstasy and soon was screaming as she dove over the edge.

Jareth felt her muscles tighten and contract around him as she climaxed and he continued slamming into her until he came as well. With a few final thrusts, he felt his body shudder as he came hard. Leaning over her, he kissed her shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"Oh god, Jareth that was…"

"Incredible." He finished for her. He kissed her cheek as he pulled out slowly and collapsed onto the bed beside her.

Sarah snuggled in his arms and listened to his rapidly beating heart. "Yea it was."

Pulling her close, Jareth had his eyes closed and a large grin on his face. "Say it again."

"What?" She asked as she sat up a little to look at him.

"Call me your King." He opened his eyes to look at her.

Smirking, Sarah rubbed her nose against his. "My incredible sexy Goblin King."

"My gorgeous Queen." He stated as he brushed her hair from her face.

She kissed him tenderly and gazed into his blue eyes. "We should get cleaned up."

Sighing. "That part is so much easier with magic."

"Well for the rest of the week you will have to suffer through it like a mortal." She giggled as she got up to retrieve something to clean them up with. Jareth watched her carefully clean them both up and then she snuggled in his arms again. "Am I going to get any sleep this week?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He responded before kissing her.


	15. Chapter 15

After a brief nap in each other's arms, Jareth and Sarah woke to their stomachs growling. "We should eat something," Sarah said as she got up and started to get dressed.

Jareth watched her put her underthings and dress back on, a smile on his face. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

Sarah turned to face him and blushed slightly at the way he was staring at her. "Perhaps, but I never tire of hearing it."

Jareth stood and wrapped his arms around her. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in the Above or in the Underground." His kissed her softly before resting his head against hers. "I love you."

"Jareth..." she gazed into his eyes. She wanted to respond to him, but part of her wasn't quite ready to admit that her feelings were in fact, love. "I..."

"Shh..." he placed a finger over her lips. "There'll be plenty of time for you to sort out your feelings, my love." He paused to kiss her forehead. "You needn't feel obligated to reply just because I said it. I just look at you sometimes and feel so full of affection for you that it's almost as if I would bust if I don't express myself in some way." He ran his hands down her back. "And while I enjoy expressing these feelings physically, I do believe we both need food and time to recover. You exhaust me, Precious," he teased as he smacked her ass.

"Me? Exhaust you?" She laughed. "However do you keep up with a Kingdom of goblins if you can't keep up with one human girl?" She teased right back.

Jareth chuckled as he started to get dressed. "Well one, she's no ordinary girl, and two, I'm not doing very pleasurable and physically exhausting exercises with the goblins."

"Sounds like excuses, Goblin boy." She joked as she leaned against the wall, her eyes traveling down his lean figure as he buttoned his shirt.

His eyes met hers, and both started laughing. "You truly are my equal, Sarah. In every way." He told her as he slipped on his shoes. Holding out his arm to her, he asked, "Shall we?"

She took his arm and let him lead her out the door. "Isn't your car at the library?"

"No, I used magic to get there."

"Jareth!" She scolded.

" Yes, I know, no more magic until I'm back to full strength."

"And you better not forget it." She told him firmly.

"Yes, my Queen. Of course, my Queen. Whatever you say, my Queen." He said in a sarcastic singsong tone, which earned him a hard smack on the arm.

Back at Sarah's apartment, Dani was sitting in the living room enjoying a good book and a hot cup of tea. Tammi finally got up about an hour after Sarah left. She was nursing a hangover and dreading going to class in the morning. "Are you sure it was a good idea to let Sarah run off to see him again?"

"She'll be fine Tammi. James seems like a nice man." Dani stated.

"Yea a nice man who got her in bed after 1 date " Tammi groaned. "I just don't trust him, even if he is sex on legs."

"Well if you really want to know who he is then I guess we need to go see the German again." Dani offered.

"Are you suggesting we have a background check done on Kingsley?" Tammi's eyes were wide.

"If it puts your mind at ease, then yes."

"Let's go!" Tammi shouted as she grabbed her coat, not even caring that she was still in her pajamas.

Hours later, after a plesant dinner, Jareth sat in the car with Sarah outside her dorm. "Are you certain you don't want to stay with me tonight, Precious?"

"While the offer is very tempting, I do have class early in the morning. If I stay with you I have a feeling I'll miss all my classes." Sarah told him as she grabbed her purse.

"Would that be so bad?''

She laughed lightly. "I will see you tomorrow."

"You'll come to see me at the library?" Jareth asked.

"Of course. I do have to keep working on my thesis." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Goodnight, Jareth."

She started to get out of the car, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "That was hardly an appropriate goodnight kiss, Sarah." He kissed her passionately, his tongue invading her mouth as his fingers tangeled themsevles in her dark hair.

When he let her go, his eyes were dark and lust filled. After giving her another quick kiss, he whispered, "Goodnight, my Queen."

Sarah got out of the car and closed the door. Leaning in the open window, she gave him a gentle smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, my King."

Jareth sat there grinning like a fool as he watched her enter the dorm. Once she was out of sight, he put the car in gear and headed back to his apartment.

Sarah entered her dorm to find it empty. There was a note on the counter from Tammi and Dani stating they had gone out for food. After a quick shower, Sarah headed to bed, resting peacefully the entire night.

Next morning, Sarah hurried to class and tried to concentrate, but she kept watching the clock, counting the minutes until she could rush to the library. After what felt like twice the time it actually was, she was free for the day and ran straight to the library.

She immediately looked for Jareth, and was greatly disappointed to see Mrs. White at the desk. With a heavy sigh, she went to her usual table and sat down. As she pulled her books out of her bag, she felt strong hands on her shoulders. "Eveything alright, Precious?"

"Jareth." She turned to face him, a giant smile on her face.

"James, dearest," he whispered. "We are in public."

"Right, sorry, Jamie." She teased she brushed her leg agaist his intentionally as she turned in her seat.

"Vixen." He shook his head. "I shall deal with you later. Now, as I was saying, is everything alright?"

"Yea, everything's perfect now."

"Did you fear I was gone?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the desk and removed his wire rimmed glasses.

Sarah took a moment to admire the dark blue suit and white silk tie. "I was a little concerned when I didn't see you." She admitted.

"No need to fear, love. I'm yours for a week." He stood and held his hand out to her. When she looked at him with a confused expression, he explained, "I was about to take my lunch break. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure, let me pack my things up."

As Sarah gathered her things, he went to inform Mrs. White that he would be gone for an hour. She nodded and then watched him leave, his arm around Miss Williams. "He's trouble with a capital T."

As they walked outside, a delivery boy approached them and Jareth smile,"perfect timing." He paid the lad and took the bag from him.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?" She asked when he retrieved 2 large bags from his car.

"Perhaps," he smirked. "Something wrong with that?"

Sarah just shook her head and followed him to the small park near the library. Once there he pulled a large blanket from one of the bags and spread it on the ground, underneath a large oak tree. As Sarah sat on the blanket, Jareth pulled out plastic cups and a large jug of water. The bag from the delivery boy had 2 subs and 2 bags of chips.

"I know its not the fanciest meal,"

Before he could finish his sentense, Sarah learn over and kissed him. "Its perfect."

Jareth sat beside her and together they had a quiet meal. They laughed and talked and ignored the looks and comments of anyone that passed them. It was no secret to anyone one campus who Jareth was now. Those that hadn't seen him in the library had at least heard of his dramatic rescue of Sarah from the Pike house. And while rummors of Sarah and the handsome librarian had already spread like wildfire across the campus, Sarah didn't care at all. Let them talk. Jareth was hers, and even if she didn't want to admit it, she was his.

Once the food was gone, Jareth had her turn away from him and gently massaged her shoulders. "You really should practice better posture while working at your desk, Sarah. Your back is all knotted."

She moaned softly as he worked her muscles. "Will you still do this even if I don't have knots?"

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Of course, Precious. All you have to do is ask." He whispered in her ear. He continue his massage for a few more minutes and then had her lay back, her head resting on his lap as he rubbed her temples softly.

"Keep this up and I fall asleep on you." She said softly as she closed her eyes.

"We wouldn't want that, at least not yet." He teased. "Shall I read to you a while?"

Opening her eyes, Sarah smiled up at him. "I'd love that"

Reaching for the bag by his side he asked, "Red or blue?"

"What?"

"The red book or the blue book?"

"What are they?" Sarah asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He grinned. "Now pick a color."

Sarah tried to guess what two books they might be. Only thing that came to mind for a red book was a certain little red book thay had led to the greatest adventure of her life. It had also brought the Goblin King into her life. Smiling, Sarah simply replied, "Red."

"Excellent choice. Now close your eyes."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, but soon closed them and watched to see what the surprise was. She heard Jareth flipping pages, obviously looking for something. "He we are. This is a good one to start with." She felt one of his hands in her hair, petting her softly.

Jareth cleared his throat and then began to read a poem to her, his voice carrying as much emotion as the words themselves did.

"Being your slave, what should I do but tend  
Upon the hours and times of your desire?  
I have no precious time at all to spend,  
Nor services to do, till you require.  
Nor dare I chide the world without end hour  
Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,  
Nor think the bitterness of absence sour  
When you have bid your servant once adieu.  
Nor dare I question with my jealous thought  
Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,  
But, like a sad slave, stay and think of nought  
Save, where you are, how happy you make those.  
So true a fool is love that in your will,  
Though you do anything, he thinks no ill."

Sarah recognized the poem after the first couple lines. It was Sonnet 57 by Shakespeare. Opening her eyes, she reached up and touched his face. "Jareth..."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Its almost as if this was written just for us."

"Perhaps it was." Sarah said as her fingers traced his jaw. "Sonnet 1 always made me think of you."

"Oh? Did it now?" He smirked. "Let's see what it says." Jareth flipped pages until he found it.

"From fairest creatures we desire increase,

That thereby beauty's rose might never die,

But as the riper should by time decease

His tender heir might bear his memory.

But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes,

Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,

Making a famine where abundance lies,

Thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel.

Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament

And only herald to the gaudy spring,

Within thine own bud buriest thy content,

And, tender churl, mak'st waste in niggarding.

Pity the world, or else this glutton be,

To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee."

As he finished reading the sonnet, he looked down at Sarah. "Precious, how well do you understand what these poems are truly saying?"

"Depends on the poem. Some of them my teachers went into detail with, others we were just told to read. I know Shakespeare can be hard to unders tr and, seeing its written in Old English, but I still see meaning in some of them. Might not be what he meant when he wrote it though." She explained.

"Well remind me to explain this one in detail at a later date." He said as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Sadly we, or I should say I have to get back."

Sarah nodded. "Yea, I have to get back to work on my thesis too."

They quickly packed everything up and walked back to the library, their hands never separating from one another. Jareth returned the bags to his car and then carried Sarah's backpack for her. He stopped outside the library and turned to her. "Before I go back to being all professional," he pulled her close and kissed her soundly. "Thank you for joining me for lunch."

"My pleasure." She smiled and followed him inside. Jareth placed her bag on her usual table and pulled the chair out for her. "Have fun with your work, Precious."

"You as well." She smiled.

"Oh, it shall be much more pleasant as I can look over and see your beautiful face now." He bowed to her. "Call if I can be of any assistance." He then returned to the check out counter and was promptly pulled into the office by Mrs. White for a lecture. Sarah could hear her yelling at him, though she couldn't make out the words she was saying.

When he exited the office and glanced in Sarah's direction, she mouthed, "Sorry." He simply shrugged and returned to work. Mrs. White glared at Sarah and shook her head. Sarah turned around and continued her work. She didn't care what Mrs. White thought. Jareth had been good and maintained a professional behavior inside the library, so she had no right to be mad at him.

Both Jareth and Sarah continued to work well into the evening. Sarah was finishing up her reference page when Jareth walked over to her. "Everything going alright, Sarah?"

Glancing up at him, she nodded. "Just finishing up for the day." She put her pencil down and stretched her arms over her head. "Having fun being bossed around?" she teased.

Jareth groaned. "Thankfully the witch left an hour ago. I swear you would think I had made love to you on the table in front of her the way she was going on."

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't even say the idea hadn't crossed your mind."

He shrugged. "Yes, but not with her watching." She playfully smacked his arm and he leaned down to embrace her. "Shall I walk you home, dearest? Or shall I whisk you away to my place for the night?"

"Not tonight." She tried not to laugh as he pouted. "I have a big test in the morning, but I'm free after 11, so, unless you're busy..."

"I believe I'm feeling a cold coming on." He grinned.

Sarah packed up her things and after he locked the building up, Jareth walked her back to her dorm. They stood outside the building staring at each other. "Why is this always so hard?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Because neither of us wishes to be apart from the other." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Sweet dreams, my dear." He kissed her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He let her go and turned to leave.

"Hey what was that you told me about a proper goodnight kiss?" She called after him.

"Yes, well that was when you were the one that was walking away. If I give you a proper kiss, I shall be too tempted to carrying you off." He winked and blew her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Jamie!" She called after him and he laughed and waved before dashing across the street to the parking lot.

Sarah went inside and unlocked the door. She found her roommates in the living room waiting for her. "Hey girls? Is something wrong?" Sarah asked, seeing their serious expressions.

"You could say that," Tammi stated.

"You want to tell us who Kingsley really is, or do we need to take what we found to the college administration?" Dani asked as she held up a folder filled with papers.

"Or call the police?" Tammi added.

"What?!" Sarah grabbed the folder and started looking through it.

"Your boyfriend doesn't exist," Tammi said as he stood.

"There are no records of him anywhere before starting here 2 weeks ago," Dani told her.


	16. Chapter 16

Jareth was barely out of the parking lot when he heard his phone go off. "How you turn my world you precious thing."

Chuckling, he grabbed the phone and answered it. "Miss me already, Precious?"

"James, we have a problem."

Jareth paled when he heard her tone and the fact that she called him James. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come back to my dorm now if you can," Sarah said plainly.

"I'll be right there." He pulled into a drive away and turned the car around. "I can use magic to be there instantly if you're in danger..."

"No, no. Don't do anything outrageous. Just get here as soon as you can."

Nodding, even though he knew Sarah couldn't see him, Jareth drove back to the parking lot. "I'll be there in a moment." He hung up the phone and once he had parked the car, raced on foot back to Sarah's dorm.

Once he reached her building he rushed in and knocked on the door to the tiny apartment space she shared with Tammi and Dani. Banging on the door, he called out to her, "Sarah!"

A moment later, Sarah opened the door. "Come on in, James. We have to talk."

Jareth walked in and quickly noticed the glares from her roommates. "Sarah, is everything alright?"

"Have a seat." She told him as she closed the door. Jareth sat cautiously on the couch across from Tammi and Dani.

Sarah gave a heavy sigh and sat beside him, taking his hand in hers. "We have to tell them the truth, all of it." She told him as she squeezed his hand.

"Sarah I don't think..."

"They know you aren't really James Kingsley." Sarah interrupted.

"I see..." Jareth looked back and forth between the roommates. "And just what else do they know?" he asked as he glared at the girls.

"You don't exist, at least not under the name you gave us and the University," Dani stated.

"There's not a single thing about you, anywhere, until you were hired here two weeks ago," Tammi added. "So who are you, really? And how do you and Sarah know one another?"

Jareth looked at Sarah and gave her a gentle smile. "Shall I tell them or would you like to?"

"Together." She said quietly. Jareth nodded and together they told Tammi and Dani the story of how they met, how Sarah wished Toby away, and how she defeated and left Jareth in his Labyrinth.

When they were done with their tale, leaving out the bit about them technically being lovers in Sarah's dreams, they sat in silence and stared at Tammi and Dani. "Well..." Sarah couldn't tell if they believed them or not.

"Well if it wasn't for the fact that you two told the story together flawlessly, you even had your own take on certain events and argued about it as if it really happened," Dani said.

"But..." Sarah could sense her hesitation.

"Sarah, you really expect us to believe that all happened and that he's some sort of magical King?"

"I mean he's certainly beautiful enough to be from some other realm, but I don't buy it," Tammi added.

"Can you show them? Do you have enough magic?" Sarah whispered.

"I can manage a little demonstration without using too much of my remaining magic if that is what you wish." Jareth grinned.

Sarah nodded and grabbed his arm as he started to stand. "Don't go overboard," she warned.

"Me?" Jareth tried to look innocent. "I wouldn't dream of it, love." Handing Sarah his glasses, he stood and with a wave of his hand he instantly changed from James the dashing librarian to Jareth the intimidating, regal Goblin King in his battle armor, complete with the wind to make his cloak billow behind him.

"Oh shit!" Dani jumped up and nearly fell over the chair she had been sitting in.

Tammi's eyes grew wide as a giant grin spread across her face. "Awesome!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "So much for not going overboard."

Jareth smirked and summoned a crystal to his hands. "I simply wanted them to see me at my finest," he explained as he juggled the crystal from one hand to another.

"Are you quite done showing off now, your majesty?" Sarah teased.

Jareth tossed the crystal to Tammi, who caught it and was caught off guard when it changed into a small stuffed animal. Not wanting Dani to feel left out, Jareth summoned another crystal and tossed it to her. Dani caught it and stared at the small owl in her hands. "I don't believe it..."

Jareth sat and returned to looking like James once more. "I do hope that was enough to convince you. I'm afraid I can't do much more at the moment."

Sarah grabbed his hand as he sat and she frowned as he leaned against her, clearly exhausted. "I told you not to go overboard."

"I'll be fine, Precious," he assured her. "I just have to be extremely careful the rest of the week."

"What's wrong with him?" Tammi asked.

"I'm afraid my magic is limited for the time being. The side effect of becoming human." He tried to give them a gentle smile but felt too tired for even that. He didn't want to admit it, but he had gone too far. He barely had enough magic left now to make the trip home at the end of the week.

"Becoming human?!" Tammi and Dani exclaimed together.

"Only temporarily, ladies." He said calmly. "I shall be returning to the Underground on Saturday and returning to my old self."

"So you stayed here too long or something?" Tammi inquired.

"Not exactly..." Sarah said as she looked down at Jareth who was still resting his head on her shoulder.

"In order to travel here and find Sarah, I used a very complicated and risky spell. I became human for a year. That year is over on Saturday and I must return home and change back or remain a human for the remainder of my life." He explained as he sat up.

"You said you became human for a year, but you've only been here two weeks..." Dani started.

"It took quite some time for me to locate Sarah," Jareth answered.

"When I declared he had no power over me, I made it so he couldn't find me, view me in his crystals, or interfere with my life unless I called for him first," Sarah added.

"So you risked becoming a human forever just to find her?" Dani asked as she sat back down.

Jareth nodded and turned to look at Sarah. "I had to find out for certain if she felt the same as I do." He caressed her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"And you had to become our librarian and be a creepy stalker to do that?" Tammi questioned.

"I admit things didn't go quite as I had intended." He chuckled as he looked at the roommates. "I hadn't intended to reveal my true self to Sarah until I was certain, but well she figured it out, my clever girl."

"Wait, you knew it was him and didn't tell us?!" Dani glared at Sarah.

"I've only known since Saturday after he rescued me from the Pike party."

"So you figured out it was him and immediately jumped his bones?" Tammi smirked.

"No!" Sarah protested.

"Not immediately," Jareth commented, which earned him a glare from Sarah. "She did slap me first." He rubbed his cheek remembering that.

"Good." Dani grinned.

"Well, I guess since you two are so lovely dovey that means Sarah cares for you too," Tammi noted. "So what happens now? You just go home and things go back to normal?"

"Or are you planning to stay here with Sarah?" Dani inquired.

"Well, I plan to return home and regain my powers and then return for my dear Sarah, what exactly happens after that is still to be determined," Jareth told them as he wrapped his arms around Sarah and pulled her close.

"But how? I thought Sarah made it so you can't come near her when you're a... a whatever it is that you are?" Dani asked.

"That is true, and I'm a Fae, or will be again once I return home. But now that I know how Sarah feels, I need only to wait for her to call for me. I'll be here the moment she summons and then we shall discuss what happens next." He kissed Sarah's cheek and leaned his head against hers.

"What if she doesn't call you?" Tammi asked.

"Then I shall be heartbroken, but if she doesn't call for me then I will know she must have decided to continue living her life without me."

"Jareth..." Sarah cupped his chin. "That's not going to happen." She leaned forward and kissed him softly, she didn't care that her roommates were watching.

"Alright, enough of that you two." Tammi scolded. "You can get a room and do that later."

"Tammi's right. I still have a few questions for you." Dani stated. "Firstly, what happens when you go home? I mean you're supposed to be the librarian. What about Mrs. White?"

"Things shall return to normal. Mrs. White will continue on as the librarian, I shall be gone and completely forgotten. All anyone may remember is a mysterious man that saved Sarah at the party. Other than Sarah, no one will remember me."

"Hey, we didn't agree to memory wipes!" Tammi argued.

"Not something I'm doing by choice, I'm afraid," Jareth explained. "The spell will erase me from everyone's memories the moment I go home."

"Why will Sarah remember?" Dani demanded.

"She's my champion. My magic has no effect on her." He told her.

"You keep saying she's the champion, what exactly does that mean?" Tammi asked.

"When she beat me and my Labyrinth, she declared herself my equal and in doing so made it impossible for me to interfere with her life. At the same time, she earned the favor of the Labyrinth and its subjects. If she so desired, she could return to the Underground and rule the Labyrinth as its Queen, even if that wasn't what I wished for." He smirked.

"So basically Sarah is the unofficial Queen and if she wanted she could overthrow you and take over?" Tammi asked as a smile formed on her lips.

"I suppose." Jareth glared at her. He didn't like where she was going with this.

"Guess its a good thing she likes you," Dani added.

Jareth started to argue, but Sarah spoke up first. "Enough, you two. We've answered your questions and shown you that he is who he claims to be. Now, will you please leave him alone?"

"Sarah are you sure he can be trusted?" Dani tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, I mean it all sounds a little suspicion. He can't see you so he turns human to see if you care for him and now that he's got you in bed he plans to go home and have you call for him, which in turns gives him power over you once again." Tammi added. "Isn't there someone you can check with to see if he's telling the truth?"

Sarah looked at Jareth and then sighed. They weren't going to give trusted him, wasn't that enough? "Jareth, does anyone know you're here?"

"Just you, myself, and your friends here." He motioned to Tammi and Dani.

"The goblins don't think its odd that their King is missing?" Dani questioned.

"Those imbeciles probably haven't even noticed I'm gone. Honestly, they're too busy getting drunk and attempting to burn down the place to notice much of anything." Jareth stated. "Sarah, have you kept in touch with Hogshead?"

"Its Hoggle," She gave him a look. She was certain he did that on purpose. "And yes I have."

"He should be able to verify at least part of what I've told you is the truth. Call for him after I leave." The King suggested.

"Hoggle? The dwarf you said helped you get through the Labyrinth?"

"Yes, Tammi. Hoggle can check on things in the Underground. If I call for him and his answers match up with what we already told you, will you let this all drop?" Sarah pleaded.

"I guess. I mean King tight pants over here can't control everything right? And if the dwarf went against him to help you before, I guess I can take his word on things." Tammi replied as she leaned back in the recliner.

Sarah nodded. Part of her felt relieved that her friends now knew the truth, but she wished they would trust her judgment a bit more. But if Jareth was correct, in a few days they would forget everything anyway. "Good, now unless you have more questions that just can't wait..." She looked back and forth between her two friends.

"I'm good. Anything else can wait for your dwarf friend to confirm." Tammi stated.

Dani bit her lip as she thought a moment. "You said that you care for Sarah and needed to know if she felt the same..."

"Yes, what of it?" Jareth asked.

"Exactly how do you feel for Sarah? What are your exact intentions towards our friend?" Dani inquired.

"I love her with all my heart," Jareth answered without hesitation. "She's the only woman I've ever felt this way for. I'd do anything for her. As for my intentions, well, ideally I'd like to carry her off to my kingdom where I marry and spoil her for all eternity, but that is entirely up to my precious Sarah."

"Jareth..." Sarah stared at him unsure of what to say.

"My feelings for you are no secret, Sarah," Jareth said as he brushed her hair from her face. "I'll gladly repeat it to you and anyone else that questions my feelings for you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I should be going. I need to rest after using magic and you should call for Higgle."

"Hoggle." Sarah corrected.

"Whatever." He chuckled as he stood.

"I'll walk you out," Sarah said as she stood and walked him to the door. "I'll be right back." She told her friends as she closed the door and walked outside with Jareth. Jareth leaned against the wall and laughed lightly as he thought about what just happened. "Sorry about all that."

"It's fine, love," Jareth responded as he pushed off the wall and held his hand out to her. "Your phone call nearly gave me a heart attack though."

Sarah took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Sorry, they cornered me with the background check they did on you as soon as I entered the room. I didn't know what else to do other than tell them everything."

"It's quite alright, my dear," Jareth said as he pulled her into his arms. "I should have known those two would keep prying until they learned everything." He kissed her forehead and rested his head against hers. "I'm actually glad you have such devoted friends. I won't have to worry about your safety when I return to the Underground."

"I'm sorry I made you use your magic."

"Don't worry, Precious," Jareth assured her. "I still have plenty left."

They walked to his car in silence and Jareth sighed as he unlocked the door. "This gets harder each time."

"I know, but I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah smiled. "You're sick remember?"

Jareth laughed and nodded. "Right. I'm the sickest man in the world." He pulled her close and kissed her soundly. "Lovesick that is." He smirked before kissing her again.

Sarah returned his kiss and eventually pulled away. "I should get back before they come to hunt me down again."

"Goodnight my sweet Sarah." He kissed her again and climbed into his car. "Shall I pick you up after class?"

"I look forward to it." Sarah waved and watched him drive away and then walked back to her dorm.

When Sarah went back inside, Tammi stood and stretched. "So how do we call this dwarf?''

Sarah motioned for them to follow her and went to the large mirror in the hall. "Stay back for a bit," Sarah instructed. "Don't want to startle him."

"I think it would be the other way around, but alright," Dani commented as she and Tammi stepped back.

Sarah stepped towards the mirror and spoke softly. "Hoggle. Hoggle are you there?"

A moment later, a frantic Hoggle appeared. "Sarah, I can't talks right now. We gots big trouble."

"Hoggle, what's wrong?"

"The King is missing." Hoggle looked around. "I don't like the rat, but we need him to guard the Labyrinth."

"Calm down, Hoggle." Sarah tried not to laugh. "Other than Jareth being gone, is everything alright?"

"I guess, but him being gone is huge!" Hoggle tried to get her to understand the urgency of the situation.

"Relax. I know where he is." Sarah smiled.

"You... You do?"

"Yes, it's a long story. Come through the mirror and I'll explain." Sarah told him.

Slowly Hoggle climbed through the mirror and panicked when he saw her roommates. "Sarah..."

"It's alright. I knew they were there. Hoggle, I want you to meet my friends Tammi and Dani."

"Hello!" Tammi was the first to greet the dwarf.

"Hi." Dani waved at him.

Nervously, Hoggle waved to them. "Sarah, why did you reveal the truth to them?"

"I didn't have much choice. They cornered me. Now they have a couple questions for you and then I'll fill you in on what's going on."

"You live in the Labyrinth?'' Dani asked.

"I works there. My cottage is just outside the main gate," he answered.

"And Jareth is the Goblin King?" Tammi questioned.

"Yes," Hoggle looked all over. "Careful using the rat's name. He might hear you."

"He can't hear us, Hoggle," Sarah assured him. "Jareth just left. He suggested I call for you.''

"He was here?!"

"Yes, Jareth has been Aboveground for a while now." Sarah took the dwarf's hand and led him to the living room. "Hoggle, Jareth said he used a powerful and risky spell to come here."

"He must have if you didn't call for him. He must have been determined to see you." Hoggle paced the floor. "If a Fae breaks the laws of the Labyrinth it's a death sentence."

"What law?" Dani asked.

"Once a human beats the King and wins back a wished away child, the no one from my realm is allowed to interact with the champion. The Champion can calls us whenever she wishes, which is how I can visit, but for Jareth to come here on his own..." Hoggle shook his head.

"Any idea why your King would risk it?" Tammi asked.

"He must have lost his mind. I know he was upset Sarah won, but this..."

"What if he loved her," Dani suggested.

"I don't know if he can love, but then again he did interact with Sarah a lot more than any other runner, so he was definitely interested in her." Hoggle thought a moment. "Never known him to use fairy fruit either."

"What's fairy fruit?" Dani inquired.

"It's a magic fruit that makes a person forget everything and give in to their deepest desires," Hoggle explained.

"Sarah, did you eat something like that?" Tammi asked.

Sarah thought a moment "Hoggle, are you talking about the peach you gave me?"

Hoggle sighed. "Jareth made me give you that peach."

"I know, Hoggle." Sarah knelt beside her friend. "And I forgave you for that. I just didn't realize that peach was something important."

"Other than making someone forget and give into desires, what's special about fairy fruit?" Dani asked.

"Its only given to humans a Fae intends to keep," Hoggle stated.

"Keep?" Tammi and Dani asked together.

Hoggle nodded. "When Jareth told me to gives it to Sarah I knew he planned to keep her. Usually, a runner is returned home with the knowledge that they lost the child while everyone else forgets them. But giving her that peach meant he intended to keep her and her brother in the Underground."

"So Sarah didn't eat the peach?" Dani was slightly confused. "I mean she won her brother back and is here now..."

"No, I ate the peach. I forgot Toby and wound up in a crystal ballroom filled with people in fancy gowns and suits all wearing masks." Sarah sat down and stared at the wall as she remembered the ball. "I couldn't remember anything, except that I had to find someone. I searched and searched..."

"Sarah..." Hoggle put his hand on her shoulder. "You never tolds me about any of that."

She shook her head. "I guess I didn't want to admit what I felt during the ball."

"And that was?" Tammi pried.

"Attraction for the Goblin King," Sarah replied with a grin. "He danced with me there and he sang to me. I forgot all about my brother. All that mattered was him."

"Uh... are we sure she's not still under some spell from that fruit?" Tammi asked as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"Shouldn't be," Hoggle said as he watched Sarah. "She broke the spell. She escaped the illusion and continued on to save her brother."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm not under a spell. Not anymore." She stood and smiled at her friends. "I did realize something though."

"And what's that?" Hoggle asked.

"That I really was calling out to Jareth in my dreams." Sarah walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of juice as her friends watched her with confused looks. "What?" She asked when she noticed them staring at her.

"Sarah, are you saying the King was in your dreams?" Hoggle rubbed his head. "I know you thought he might be messing with

them, but now you think you called out to him?"

"Hoggle, you told me many times that Jareth couldn't come near me without my permission, right?"

"well... yeah, but dreams is different."

"Sarah, are you saying he was actually in your dreams, like you two had a dream together or something?" Tammi asked.

"Exactly that. I thought it was just my brain creating wild fantasies about my childhood villain, but I see now that I was calling out to him. He was right, he couldn't have been in my dream if a part of me hadn't wanted him there. It explains a lot of things actually." Sarah grinned.

Hoggle looked at Sarah's friends. "She making sense to you?"

"Not really..." Tammi replied.

"Kind of... I think." Dani responded.

Sighing, Sarah sat back down and explained to all of them how she had been calling Jareth in her dreams for years and how they actually got to know each other in her dreams. She, of course, left out the fact that they had jumped each other more times than she cared to count in those dreams. She also explained to Hoggle how Jareth became human to find her and would be returning to the Underground soon to return to his former Fae self.

"The Rat actually became human..." Hoggle shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day he did such a thing."

"So you're King isn't a villain?" Dani asked.

"Yea, the way you talked about him he was a horrible tyrant," Tammi added.

Hoggle shrugged. "Looks, Jareth can be a brute, but the truth is he looks after all of us. Most of us had nowhere else to go. He keeps us all safe and provides for us. He has a temper and often acts like a spoiled brat, but..." Hoggle sighed. "Truth is most of us would be far worse off if he were to vanish."

"Guess we better make sure he goes home then," Tammi commented.

"Sarah, make sure that King of yours doesn't use any more magic," Dani added.

Sarah nodded. "Well now that you two snoops know the truth that shouldn't be necessary."

"Yeah..." Tammi rubbed her neck. "Sorry about that. I guess he used a bunch of magic unnecessarily because of us."

"It should be alright. He says he's still got plenty of magic for the trip home." Sarah assured them.

Hoggle shook his head. "Well, I should gets back." He headed for the mirror. "Until the rat comes back someone needs to keep an eye on the goblins. Still hard to believe he's been gone a year and we didn't notice."

"I think he was using magic to keep things in order," Sarah told him. "He told me he had to save the city a few days ago when the goblins played some ridiculous game."

Hoggle nodded. "That explains how the fire was put out." Hoggle stood in front of the mirror and gave Sarah a gentle smile. "Takes care of the rat and send him home soon. I'll try to keeps the goblins out of trouble until then."

"Thanks, Hoggle." Sarah leaned over and hugged him.

Hoggle blushed and pulled away from her. "Think nothing of it." He climbed through the mirror and vanished.

Once he was gone, Sarah turned to her friends. "Now if you two are done nosing your way into my private life, I think I'll head to bed."

"Of course." Dani nodded. "Sorry for all the hassle Sarah. We just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Yea, it's not like you to jump into a guys arms or bed so quickly so it worried us a bit," Tammi added.

"It's fine." Sarah turned to head for her room. "Next time just ask instead of doing background checks."

"We will." Dani agreed.

"Good." Sarah walked into her room and started to close the door.

"I just have one more question before you go to bed, Sarah," Tammi called after her.

Sarah poked her head out the door. "What?"

"So how many times did you jump his bones in those dreams?" She asked with a grin.

A moment later a pillow smacked Tammi upside the head and Sarah's door slammed shut.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So tried something new with this chapter. I hadn't planned on the scene going the way it did, but his Glitterness started whispering in my ear and one thing led to another. So here I am leaving my comfort zone yet again and branching out a bit. If it feels out of place, I apologize. The next chapter will be better.

Jareth returned to his small, empty apartment and flopped down on the couch. Holding his hand up in front of his face he could feel the remaining traces of his magic. He had used more than he had intended to and was paying for it now. He was physically and magically exhausted once again. "When will I learn?" He asked himself. Shaking his head, he laid back and kicked off his shoes. As he closed his eyes, he knew he should go to bed, but he was just too tired. He wasn't working the next day, so he would be fine, provided that Sarah didn't wear him out too much.

"How you turn my world you precious thing." He chuckled as her ringtone went off the moment he thought of her.

Pulling the phone from his pocket, he answered with a giant grin on his face. "Yes, Precious?"

"I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely," Sarah said softly.

"I have. I had just laid down right before you called."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you go so you can sleep."

"It's fine, love. I was just thinking about you."

"Oh?" he could almost hear her smirk. "And just what were you thinking?"

Sitting up Jareth started loosening his tie. "About all the fun we're going to have tomorrow."

"Plotting already?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm going to have the most beautiful woman in the world here, alone, and naked as quickly as I can manage for most of tomorrow."

"You sound very sure of that."

"Are you telling me that you don't plan to be naked and in my bed tomorrow?" Jareth asked.

"I never said that," she chuckled. "I simply said you sounded sure of that."

Jareth laughed lightly. "Well, I am very sure of many things, such as what will occur in this room tomorrow. There are things I'm very unsure about though."

"Oh, the Mighty Goblin King is admitting he doesn't know something?"

"I never claimed to know everything, Precious."

"So what don't you know?" Sarah asked.

"What you're wearing right now," Jareth said plainly as he stood and walked to his bedroom.

"That's the big thing on your mind at the moment?" He could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Seeing as you're there and I'm here with no way to get you where I want you, yes that's the biggest question on my mind right now."

"I could always drive over there."

"We both know that's not a good idea." Jareth sighed. "You have class tomorrow and I'm certain those roommates of yours intend to keep you under house arrest for the night."

"True." Sarah's voice was filled with disappointment. "I could skip my lab in the morning. Then we'd have more time together."

"No, love. I will not interfere with your studies. I can wait until after your lab." He removed his tie and tossed it and his jacket on the chair.

After a moment of silence, Sarah spoke up. "Exactly what I had on when you saw me."

He smiled as he realized she was going to play his little game. "And what do you have on under that?" He sat on the bed and started taking off his socks. "On second thought, don't tell me. Not just yet at least. Are you alone?"

"I'm in my room with the door closed and locked."

"How thin are the walls?"

"Paper thin. Should I turn on some music?"

"I believe that would be a wise idea." Jareth tossed his socks on the floor and waited as he heard Sarah turn on some music. He couldn't make out what it was, but it was turned up and had a lot of bass.

"There, now we should be free to…" She paused a moment, "talk."

Jareth chuckled knowing the kind of talk he was intending to have with her. "Good. Now, what were we discussing?"

"I believe you wanted to know what I'm wearing."

"Ah, yes, that's right." Jareth laid back on his bed and made himself comfortable. "So, tell me, Precious, what are you wearing right now?"

"Well I have on a light blue blouse, a pair of black slacks, and I did have on a pair of sandals but I took those off after I turned on the music."

Jareth closed his eyes and envisioned Sarah wearing the outfit he last saw her in. "My beautiful Sarah," he whispered. "And what do you have on under that?"

"Matching light blue bra and panties."

"Are they soft like the ones you wore last time?"

"Yes."

"Mmmm I'd love to rub my hands over them." Jareth slowly unzipped his pants. "I want you to take off your blouse, slowly. Describe every movement you make to me in detail."

"My my, Jareth, such a naughty boy." Sarah teased. "I have a better idea."

"And what is that, Sarah?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Well, I'm down to my shirt, pants, and underwear," Jareth answered. His hand rested over the bulge in his pants. "Now what is your idea?"

"I want you to imagine I'm there with you. Can you do that?"

"I believe so." Jareth grinned. "And what should I imagine you doing?"

"Imagine me sitting beside you, slowly unbuttoning each button of your shirt."

Jareth slowly unfastened each button, his mind picturing Sarah doing it. "Do I have to sit here and be good or can I touch too?"

"You can play too."

"While you unfasten my buttons I slide my hands up and down your sides, slowly I lift it up and over your head."

"Once all the buttons are undone, I push the shirt off your shoulders and rub my hands up and down your chest."

Jareth sat up and pulled his shirt off as he tried to imagine the feel of her hands on his skin. "I slide the straps of your bra down your shoulders and kiss your soft skin."

"I… I unfasten your pants and push them down."

Jareth could hear the change in her breathing. He was sure she was touching herself and that turned him on more. "I reach around and unfasten your bra and let it fall to the floor."

"I push you back onto the bed and straddle you."

Jareth pushed his pants and boxer briefs down and kicked them off. Slowly he began stroking himself, imagining it was Sarah's hand instead of his own. "Sarah." he groaned

"Jareth…" she sighed his name.

"Are you picturing me touching you, Precious?"

"Yes."

"Good. Rub your finger over your clit in slow circles."

"Jareth…" Her breathing was erratic.

He gripped himself tighter and moved his hand back and forth. "Are you wet, Precious?"

"Soaked."

He groaned softly as he worked his hand over his cock. He could see Sarah in his mind, her fingers rubbing over her clit for him. "Gods I wish I could see you right now," he mumbled as he rubbed his thumb over his head, spreading the precum over himself.

"Me too," Sarah whispered between her moans. "Are you hard?"

"Like a rock," he replied.

"Rub your thumb over the head." She instructed.

"Sarah…" he sighed her name as he rubbed the head. "I want to feel you on top of me, rubbing your clit over my cock."

"Mmmmm. I'd grind against you, my juices coating your shaft."

Jareth felt his climax nearing, he was certain it mostly due to his exhausted state. "I'm close, love." He groaned as he heard her moan his name.

"Me too."

Jareth increased his speed and thought about how it felt to have his cock deep inside Sarah. That thought alone was almost enough to send him over the edge. "Sarah." He chanted her name over and over.

Sarah's breathing was ragged and her moans were driving him crazy. When he heard her cry out his name, he knew she had come. After a few more strokes Jareth felt the warm liquid hit his chest as he came.

The line was silent except for their breathing. Once Jareth had calmed his breathing, he spoke. "Still there, Precious?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Thanks for calling, Sarah. I'm sure I'll sleep very well now."

"You're welcome." Jareth could practically hear her smile. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Nor can I, Precious."

"Goodnight, Jareth."

"Goodnight, Sarah, my love." Jareth hung up the phone and placed it on the bedside table. He grabbed the tissues from the table and cleaned himself up. After tossing the tissues away he laid back and closed his eyes, not even bothering to put any clothes on. Soon he drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~/…/~*~*~*~

Next morning, Sarah woke up feeling extremely well rested. She hummed to herself as she prepared for class. "Well, you're in a good mood," Dani commented as she watched Sarah almost dance around the kitchen.

"Yeah," Tammi agreed. "you haven't even had a cup of coffee yet and your prancing around here like you won the lottery or something. What has you in such a good mood?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sarah commented as she grabbed her backpack, which was fuller than usual.

"I thought you only had lab today?" Tammi questioned as she noticed the full backpack.

"Yea, but I have a lot of work to do still, so I was going to head to the library after my lab," Sarah told them as she grabbed her purse.

"Uh huh…" Dani and Tammi exchanged looks. "So this has nothing to do with seeing a certain librarian?" Dani asked.

"He has to behave at work and he's been a perfect gentleman the entire time," Sarah informed them.

"So no making out in a corner?" Dani asked teasingly.

"Or in the office?" Tammi grinned.

"No!" Sarah answered firmly. "He hasn't done anything inappropriate in the library."

"What about outside the library?" Tammi inquired.

Sarah sighed, shook her head, and walked out. Tammi and Dani chuckled when the door slammed. "She's going to throw things at you, again, if you keep on," Dani warned.

"Totally worth it." Tammi grinned as she covered a piece of toast with jelly.

~*~*~*~/…/~*~*~*~

Sarah sat through her lab watching the clock. She almost wished Jareth could alter time for her again, but she didn't even dare think the wish as she knew Jareth wasn't supposed to use his magic. Plus, if he did speed up time she would most certainly fail the surprise quiz her instructor decided to give them.

When she finally finished the quiz, which she was almost positive she failed, she handed it to her instructor and rushed out the door. According to her watch, she still had half an hour before Jareth was supposed to pick her up. With a mischievous smirk on her face, she hurried to the mall across the street from campus.

~*~*~*~/…/~*~*~*~

Jareth pulled into a parking space near the library at 10:59. He had wanted to be there sooner, but he hadn't planned on traffic being as bad as it was. A four-car pile-up had closed the main road down and he was forced to take a detour. It was things like that that made him miss being able to use magic to just appear where he wanted to be.

Sighing, he put the car in park and ran his fingers through his hair. "Just a few more days and then I'll have my magic back," he mumbled to himself.

He looked around for Sarah, but she was nowhere in sight, which wasn't a surprise to him as her lab was until 11. Getting out of the car, he closed the door an leaned against it. He chuckled to himself as he realized how sweaty his palms were. Here he was, the mighty Goblin King, and he was suddenly nervously waiting for his…. date? Girlfriend? Lover? What exactly was she to him. He knew what he wanted her to be, his wife and Queen, but what did Sarah want?

As these thoughts ran through his head, he didn't notice the group of girls staring at him and giggling. Nor did he notice Sarah approaching the car. One of the giggling girls decided to be brave and approached him. "Mr. Kingsly."

Hearing her voice, he looked up, his thoughts interrupted, which annoyed him. "Yes?"

"Are you off today?" The blonde with bright blue eyes asked.

"Yes, I am. What of it?" He didn't even try to be nice. James the librarian wasn't the one standing there. No, the poor unlucky freshman was talking to the Goblin King, an annoyed Goblin King.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" She motioned to her friends. "We're heading to the new Italian place that just opened."

"I'd rather bathe in the bog." He murmured

"What?" The girl hadn't heard him, but Sarah did.

"James, sorry to keep you waiting," Sarah said as she walked over and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Jareth's attitude did a 180 the moment he realized Sarah was there. "Hello, Precious. I wasn't waiting long."

The freshman noticed how close the two seemed to be and made a hasty retreat, "Sorry, I didn't realize you were waiting for someone." she quickly ran back to her friends, who were laughing at her.

"You're supposed to be behaving, Jamie," Sarah told him in a teasing tone as she hugged him.

"I am."

"You're not behaving like sweet, charming, sexy librarian."

"Oh?" He wrapped his arms around her. "And just what am I behaving like?"

"A Goblin King, a grumpy Goblin King." Sarah teased before kissing his cheek. She pulled out of his arms and walked around the car. "Let's get out of here, your Grumpiness."

Shaking his head, Jareth climbed back into the car. "To my place, or did you wish to go somewhere else first?"

"Your place is fine. I packed a few things so no need to come back tonight." She grinned.

"I wasn't aware this was going to be a sleepover? Do I need to get sleeping bags?" Jareth asking jokingly.

"If you want, but we'd only need one," Sarah stated as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Home it is then." Jareth put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot.

The drive back to his small apartment took longer than he liked, due to the detours, but he got them there as quickly as he could. He quickly shut off the car and climbed out and rushed over to the passenger side. Sarah smiled as he opened the door and held his hand out to her. "What's next? Going to carry me over the threshold?"

"I believe that is a tradition reserved for newlyweds. Why Sarah, are you asking me to marry you?" He feigned surprise as he helped her out of the car.

"Aren't you the one that is supposed to do the asking?"

"Traditionally, but when have you ever followed how things are supposed to go?"

Sarah grabbed her bag out of the car and turned to face him. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you have a habit of changing my plans." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Things may not have worked out how I had originally planned, but I wouldn't change a thing, even if I could." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Would you?"

As she gazed into his blue eyes, Sarah thought about everything that had happened between them. Her run through the Labyrinth, the dreams she pulled him into, meeting him as James Kingsley, and everything they'd done together since she found out who he really was. "I might change a thing or two." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Such as?"

"Well…" her fingers played with the hairs on the back of his neck. "I would have called for you a long time ago."

"Perhaps, but things might not have worked out as well as they have now." Jareth rubbed his nose against hers. "I just hate that we only have a few days before I have to leave you."

"But you'll be back. Right?"

"Of course I will," Jareth assured her. "I'm just dreading the time I have to be parted from you."

"Let's not think about that right now," Sarah said before kissing him softly. Jareth tightened his grip on her and deepened the kiss.

When they separated, Jareth took her bag from her and held his arm out to her. "Come on, let's get inside and make ourselves comfortable."


	18. Chapter 18

Once in Jareth's apartment, Sarah excused herself to the restroom. She wanted to surprise him with the little outfit she had purchased at the mall. After she closed the door, she pulled the clothes from her bag and grinned. While there wasn't an adult store nearby, there was a decent lingerie store at the mall. One that had nice looking things, and they came in colors other than pink.

Sarah had picked out a three-piece set that she though Jareth would like, or would like to take off her to be exact. She quickly changed into the thong and nightie and admired herself in the mirror. The dark purple seemed to bring out the green in her eyes more than normal, and she loved the way it felt against her skin. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to give it a tousled look and dabbed a little perfume on her neck. She was certain he would appreciate her choice of scent. It was, after all, his favorite fruit.

When she was satisfied with how she looked, Sarah put on the satin robe and tied the belt tight around herself. The beauty of this particular set was that the robe covered everything. Jareth would be wondering if she had anything on under it.

Meanwhile, Jareth was in the bedroom lighting a few candles. He had turned on some soft music and pulled back the covers on the bed, which now had silk sheets on it. He had no idea that Sarah was changing or that she had bought a special outfit just for him. He simply knew that he wanted to make the day special and he wanted her out of her clothes, though he was planning to take his sweet time and tease her wickedly.

"Jareth."

He turned when he heard her call his name and the matchbook in his hand fell to the floor as he stood there in shock. Standing before him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He knew his Sarah was stunning, but this… This was heaven. She was leaning against the doorway, one leg bent and her foot flat against the door frame. One arm was stretched over her head and slowly her fingers were rubbing down the surface of the frame as she ran the other hand up her body.

"Oh, Precious…." He was at a loss for words as his eyes wandered over her body. The silk robe was large enough to hide her from his view but cut just right so that it teased him with what he couldn't see. The bottom was just below her ass, the curve of it barely visible at the edge of the fabric. Her long legs were bare, and he couldn't wait to feel them wrapped around him. The sleeves stopped at her elbows and let him see her smooth arms, but her shoulders and chest were completely out of his view.

Sarah smiled at his reaction. "Do you like it?" She asked as she teasingly bit her index finger.

"Very much so." He nodded. He took a deep breath and swallowed in an attempt to wet his suddenly dry mouth. "Is there anything under that?"

"Perhaps," was all she said as she started walking over to him. "Care to find out?" She challenged as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jareth immediately answered with his lips crashing into hers for a heated kiss. His arms wrapped around her and his hands quickly found her bare ass under the robe. He groaned softly into the kiss as he kneaded the flesh of her bottom and pulled her flush against him so that she could feel first hand just how much he enjoyed her little outfit.

Sarah moaned softly as she felt his hardness press against her. She couldn't contain the smile that formed from the thought of how hard she had made him just by changing clothes. The best part was he hadn't even seen what she had on under the robe.

All thoughts of going slow and teasing her were gone from his mind. He needed her and he needed her now. He lifted her into the air and walked forward until her back was against the wall. Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist and ran his hands through his blonde hair. She could feel his rock hard cock pressing against her stomach.

As she felt Jareth reach between them and start to unzip his fly, she broke their kiss and rubbed her nose against his. "Easy there tiger. Not so fast. You haven't finished opening your gift." She whispered in his ear before she began to nibble on it.

"Are you saying you're my gift, Sarah?" He asked as he kissed her neck. Inhaling the sweet peach scent. "You certainly smell good enough to eat. Are you my sweet desert today?"

"In a way I am, but I did buy this new outfit, just for you." She replied.

Taking a deep breath, Jareth stepped away from the wall and let her put her feet back on the ground. "Well, I certainly love what I see so far."

Sarah smiled and pushed him backward, walking him back until his legs hit the bed. With a final hard push, he fell back on the bed. She quickly straddled him and ground her hips against him, earning a deep moan from him. As she ran her fingers across his chest, she licked her lips. "Do you want to undress me? Or would you prefer to watch?"

Jareth smirked as he thought about her question. If he did the undressing, he would set the pace and would be in a prime position so he could tease her. But on the other hand, if he allowed her to strip for him, she would be the one in control and able to tease him mercilessly. He placed his hands behind his head and laid there staring at her. He always was a glutton for punishment. "I believe I'll let you do the work for now Precious."

Sarah leaned down and kissed him softly. "I had a feeling you would say that." She rubbed her nose against his as she ground her hips against him once more. Then she slowly got up and took a couple of steps back. Sitting up so he could watch her, Jareth slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes never leaving her body.

Sarah swayed her hips back and forth to the rhythm of the soft jazz music he had put on. She toyed with the tie on her belt but made no real attempt to remove it. Turning her back to him, she slowly bent over, giving him a very nice few of her backside. She even ran her hands over her ass and lifted the edge of the robe slightly, allowing him to see the top of the lacy, purple thong.

She smiled when she heard his sharp intake of air. She had certainly picked a very good set. If he was already this turned on, she could only imagine how he would react to the rest of it. Slowly she pulled the belt loose and pulled it from the small loops that held it on the robe. She inched one side down so her shoulder was visible. Teasingly, she blew him a kiss and let the robe fall off completely.

Jareth groan as he restrained himself. His Queen stood before him in a silky looking nightie, with a thin, see-through chest section. He could see her hard, taut little nipples through the light purple fabric and he longed to run his hands over the satiny looking material that barely covered the rest of her.

Sarah walked closer until she was standing between his legs. "I thought you might like this one."

"Oh, Sarah, you look exquisite. I'm touched you bought such a lovely thing for me. Though, while it is lovely," Jareth stated as he reached out placed his hands on her waist, his fingers slowly bunching the material up so he could see take a good look at her lacey thong.

Sarah placed her hands on his shoulders and continued swaying her hips to the music. "Yes?"

He grinned as he looked up and met her graze. "I believe it will look even better on the floor."

She chuckled and grabbed the bottom of the nightie and started to lift it up. "Wait a moment, Precious."

"What's wrong?"

Jareth took her hands and placed them back on his shoulders. "I simply want to enjoy you all wrapped up like a gift for me." He ran his hands over her body, enjoying the cool, silky feeling of the fabric. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the exposed skin of her chest, his tongue tracing the outline of the low cut nightie. "So beautiful, Sarah. I could look at you all day."

"Just look?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Oh, no. I intend to do so much more than look." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her soundly, his fingers getting tangled in her long chestnut hair as he held her head.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue explored her mouth. Pulling back, Jareth peppered her face with kisses. "My sweet, Sarah," he whispered as he kissed along her jaw. "I had planned to go slow and tease you." He told her as he kissed along her neck. "But as usual you make me change plans." He bit her shoulder, leaving a mark.

"I did no such thing," she purred in his ear. "I told you to slow down, remember?"

"True." He nuzzled her neck, the perfume making him hungrier than he already was, but not for food. "But then someone came into the room in the most delicious little outfit." His hands ran down her back, massaging every inch of her they touched. "I need you, Sarah," he growled as he grabbed her ass with both hands.

Sarah grabbed his head and kissed him passionately as she ground her hips against him, earning another growl from him. She quickly stood and knelt in front of him. "Then allow me to give you what you want." She unfastened his pants and started pulling them down. Jareth lifted his hips and let her remove them and his boxer briefs. She slid them down his legs and pulled them off each leg before tossing the clothes behind her.

Before Jareth could say anything, she had him in her mouth as deep as she could take him. He closed his eyes, hands gathering her hair. "Oh, Precious…."

She grinned as she worked her mouth over his hard cock. She massaged his sac with her right hand while her left gripped the base of his shaft tightly. Jareth's hands held her hair back and gently massaged her scalp as she bobbed her head up and down.

After several minutes, Jareth pushed her away and lifted her back onto his lap. "Enough of that, my love." He reached between them and moved the lacy thong to the side as he pulled her closer, his cock teasing her moist lips. "I hope you didn't want that outfit to stay clean."

"And why is that?" She asked as she shifted her hips, pressing his head between her folds.

With one hard thrust, Jareth sheathed himself deep inside her. "I have every intention of fucking you till we're both dripping with sweat and too exhausted to move." He told her as he placed his hands on her hips and help set a rhythm as she began to ride him.

"Hmmm, well its a good thing this is machine washable then." She replied as she gripped his shoulders and rotated her hips.

"A very good thing," Jareth whispered as he kissed the spot he had bitten earlier.

Sarah continued to ride him as his lips kissed and licked every exposed area of skin he could find. He could feel himself getting close. "Sarah…" He moaned her name as he gripped her hips and tried to slow her pace.

"Close?" She asked when he held her still.

"Yes," he groaned as she rotated her hips again.

She kissed him softly and pulled his hands away from her hips. "Don't hold back."

"But…"

"Shh…" She placed a finger over his lips. "You've pleasured me more than I thought possible. Let me take care of you. We've got all day and I'm not going anywhere. We can spend all day in bed, doing all kinds of pleasurable things if we want." She started moving her hips again. "So don't hold back. Enjoy yourself to the fullest."

Jareth thrust up into her and kissed her hard on the lips, his tongue forcing its way in. Sarah continued to ride him, her hips rotating so that his cock hit that spot that drove wild. She could feel her own climax building but didn't care. All she wanted at the moment was to give him his release. Jareth had other ideas though. She felt his hand slide between them and soon his fingers were rubbing her clit, pushing her closer to the edge.

"So close, Precious." He stated as he broke their kiss, his breathing ragged.

"Me too." She replied as she closed her eyes and continued rotating her hips.

Jareth called out her name as he came and thrust his hips upwards three times and then held her close, savoring the feeling of her wrapped tightly around him. "Did you?"

She shook her head and hugged him tightly. "But it felt incredible." She kissed him tenderly and ran her fingers through his hair.

Jareth smiled and leaned his forehead against hers as he tried to calm his breathing. "Well, we're just getting started, my love. By the time you go home tonight you are going to be so exhausted and well loved that you won't want another man ever again, not even your Jamie." He informed her.

Sarah laughed lightly and rubbed her nose against his. "I hope you mean James Frasier because I want my Jamie right now." Jareth started to reply but she kissed him before he could. "I want him to continue holding me and loving me the rest of day and into the night. I have no intention of going home tonight. I packed an overnight bag." She kissed him again. "I'm all yours Jamie."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day, mo nighean donn."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Sorry, I guess you wouldn't know what certain phrases the book were. You don't speak Gaelic." Jareth stated as he brushed her hair from her face. "Jamie calls Claire his brown one. Like Claire, you have brown hair, so I thought it was fitting."

"He also called her Sassinnich." Sarah butchered the word.

"It's Sassenach." Jareth corrected.

"Mmmm sounds much better when you say it than it did in my head."

"Shall I whisper Gaelic in your ear while I make love to you?"

"Only if you tell me what it means and teach me to say it as well," Sarah said before kissing him again.

"Tú mo ghrá," he whispered as he lifted her off his lap and laid her on the bed. "I love you." He covered her lips with his and held her close and showed her that he meant it with all his heart.


End file.
